


Acte 1 - Changer de vie

by Zorai



Series: Ojamajo Doremi - la quête principale [1]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Courage, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Homelessness, Magic, Magical Girls, Moneypenny-centric, Pop is a troll to her older sister, Sibling Rivalry, Teamwork, Witches
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorai/pseuds/Zorai
Summary: Dorémi Harukaze, 10 ans, se dit être la fille la plus malheureuse du monde. Elle mène une vie bien désespérante rythmée par plusieurs échecs amoureux, du décrochage scolaire, et des relations conflictuelles avec sa petite soeur. Mais un jour, Dorémi rencontre une étrange dame, nommée Majorika, présentant toutes les caractéristiques d'une sorcière. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de la démasquer, elle transforme sans le vouloir cette dame en grenouille. Dès ce jour, son rêve se réalise : elle va pouvoir devenir une apprentie sorcière ! Plus tard, Majorika lui propose, ainsi qu'a ses deux amies Hazuki et Aiko, de reprendre la boutique. Mais elle ne savent pas que cette boutique est l'objet d'une forte convoitise...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION : 'Ojamajo Doremi' (ou 'Magical Dorémi') ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Les lieux, personnages et autres événements sont la propriété de Toei Animation et Bandai.
> 
> Ceci est une interprétation alternative de "Ojamajo Doremi". De ce fait, certaines séquences pourraient être identique à celles que certains d'entre vous ont vu dans l'anime. A noter aussi que les noms japonais sont utilisés à la place des noms français.

Les histoires passionnent à la fois les petits et les grands depuis la nuit des temps. Ces histoires nous font vivre d'intenses émotions. Elles nous font rêver, nous font rire, nous font pleurer, nous fascinent, nous terrifient,... Au fil des années, on a créé différentes sortes d'histoires, allant de celle d'un simple rencart entre deux amoureux au fresques épiques d'un groupe d'aventuriers à la découverte d'un mystérieux trésor dans une contrée inconnue. Les thèmes de ces histoires sont très variés : pirates, princesses, dragons, monstres,... Il y a même des histoires vraies, traditionnellement racontées aux enfants par leurs grand-parents ou d'autres membres de leurs familles.

Mais les histoires les plus appréciées par tous sont celles parlant de sorciers et de sorcières. Dans le monde entier, des millions de gens, enfants comme adultes, ont plus où moins raconté au moins une histoire de sorcières. Sauf que la réalité est tout autre. Même si les humains considèrent aujourd'hui que la magie n'existe pas, il y a bel et bien eu un moment où les sorciers et les sorcières habitaient avec les humains sur Terre.

Mais c'était il y a très, très longtemps. Durant l'Antiquité, toute personne avec des pouvoirs magiques, quelque soit leur niveau, était considérée comme un prodige, un super-héro, un cadeau du ciel. Hélas, l'Histoire en général finit par rompre l'alliance entre les humains et les magiciens. A l'aube du Moyen-Âge, les mentalités changèrent drastiquement, et les sorciers finirent par être considérés comme des personnes dangereuses. Puis vint l'Inquisition. Époque sombre de l'Histoire durant laquelle les sorciers et les sorcières furent traqués et pourchassés par les humains. Ceux qui les avaient accueillis à bras ouverts pendant des siècles, étaient maintenant devenus leur ennemis.

A cause de cette chasse aux sorcières, nombreux furent ceux qui finirent condamnés à mort de différentes façons odieuses et brutales. Les survivants furent obligés de quitter la Terre, et se réfugièrent dans une dimension parallèle. Un nouveau monde jusqu'ici inexploré, et dont l'existence est totalement inconnue par les humains. Ce monde sera nommé Majokai, d'après le nom de la toute première reine des sorcières. Sous le règne de Sa Majesté Kai, ce monde était à l'inverse de ce qu'était devenu la Terre : un monde paisible, tranquille, et bien organisé. Un monde paradisiaque.

Le règne de Kai fut malheureusement de courte durée, et après sa mort, de nouveaux problèmes apparurent. Les sorcières étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses que les sorciers, qui voulaient de ce fait prendre le dessus. Ce n'était pas du goût des sorcières, qui y voyaient de la pure provocation. La situation finit par dégénérer, et une grande guerre éclata entre les deux camps, et ce pendant près d'un siècle.

La guerre fut si violente, que Majokai s'est vue coupée en deux. Et après ce long conflit, des habitants de Majokai revinrent sur Terre. La conséquence principale de cette guerre était celle de la malédiction des grenouilles. Dorénavant, toute sorcière se faisant démasquer par un humain se transformait instantanément en grenouille. Il était alors impossible pour eux de reprendre leur véritable forme, à moins que l'humain l'ayant démasqué n'accepte de devenir son apprenti. Bien évidemment, ça arrivait rarement, pour ainsi dire presque jamais. Et la plupart des sorciers exilés étaient au courant de cette malédiction, et vivaient caché, justement pour garder leur identité secrète.

Du côté des sorciers, leur tentative d'émancipation s'avéra finalement être un cuisant échec, puisque directement après la guerre, le nombre de magiciens commença à chuter à un rythme effrayant.

A l'aube du troisième millénaire, ils n'étaient plus que 31...

 

 


	2. Une petite fille comme tant d'autres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La famille Harukaze se réveille. Mais la fille aînée, Dorémi, est victime d'une nouvelle panne d'oreiller.

Retour sur la planète Terre, de nos jours. Toutes ces explications nous mènent à la véritable histoire de ce livre. Elle se passe à Misora, au Japon. C'est une sympathique petite ville située à mi-chemin entre Tokyo et Chiba, quoique bien moins animée que ces deux villes. Par un jour maussade de janvier, le jour se lève doucement sur une petite maison située à la limite ouest de la ville. Une maison en apparence banale, comme on en trouve partout ailleurs à travers tout le pays. Mais en fait, c'est la maison de la famille Harukaze. L'un est rédacteur dans un magazine de pêche, l'autre est femme au foyer. Ce couple gagne plutôt bien sa vie et a deux enfants : Dorémi, 10 ans, et Pop, 5 ans.

 

Dans la chambre du couple, un réveil-matin sonne. La première à se réveiller, c'est Haruka, la mère, à sept heures précises. Elle désactive son réveil, se lève, puis quitte la chambre, alors que son mari, Keisuke, dort toujours. En fait, ce dernier se réveille aussi à sept heures, mais la plupart du temps, il ne bouge du lit qu'environ une demi-heure plus tard. D'abord, Haruka part réveiller Pop, la cadette de la famille.

\- Debout, Pop..., dit-elle doucement. Il est sept heures...

Alors que sa mère se dirige vers la chambre de sa grande sœur, Pop remue un peu dans son lit, puis ouvre un œil. Haruka ouvre ensuite doucement la porte de la chambre de sa fille aînée, Dorémi.

-Il est l'heure de te lever, ma petite Dorémi... Il est sept heures...

 

Puis Haruka repart en direction de la salle de bain pour se changer. Mais Dorémi n'entend pas sa mère, et dort toujours à poings fermés.

 

Dorémi et Pop sont deux sœurs au caractère et au physique très différents. D'abord, il y a l'héroïne de ce livre, Dorémi. C'est une petite fille à la peau claire avec de très longs cheveux rouges, un visage tout fin, et des yeux cerise, une couleur extrêmement rare. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère quand elle avait son âge, bien que cette dernière ait les cheveux et les yeux marrons. Excentrique sur les bords, elle porte plusieurs vêtements selon la période de l'année. Elle porte le plus souvent des t-shirts unis de couleur rose, un petit gilet sans manches violet, ainsi que des chaussures blanches et violettes. Parfois, à la place de son gilet, elle lui arrive de mettre un débardeur par-dessus son t-shirt. Quant à sa sœur, Pop, elle a les cheveux roses et beaucoup plus courts, et porte le plus souvent des vêtements bleus. Toutefois, les deux filles ont le même teint et quasiment la même couleur d'yeux.

 

Dorémi est une adorable petite fille on ne peut plus ordinaire, mais est souvent considérée comme « gênante » par ses pairs. En effet, malgré sa joie de vivre et son optimisme, elle est plutôt simplette, gourmande, très maladroite, et extrêmement capricieuse, ce qui la rend facile à énerver. Elle aussi plutôt petite pour son âge, et pour paraître un peu plus grande, Dorémi a pris l'habitude d'attacher ses cheveux en deux gigantesques chignons de chaque côté de sa petite tête. Dorémi est d'ailleurs parfaitement consciente de tous ses défauts, et essaye du mieux qu'elle peut de se faire prendre au sérieux par les autres. Mais hélas, Dorémi a toujours été une fille très malchanceuse. Elle se fait souvent crier dessus, est incomprise par la plupart de ses camarades, voit souvent ses parents se disputer pour un oui et pour un on, a très souvent de mauvais points à l'école, a connu de nombreux échecs amoureux, et ne s'entend pas du tout avec sa petite sœur, Pop.

 

Cette dernière est tout l'inverse de Dorémi : elle est très intelligente, a beaucoup d'amis, garçons comme filles, et ne rate jamais les tâches qu'on lui confie. Bien qu'elle soit gentille et attentionné avec les autres, elle se montre particulièrement odieuse et jalouse envers Dorémi, n'hésitant pas à la rabaisser, l'ennuyer, où lui donner des ordres comme si elle était sa mère.

 

Dorémi a très peu de personnes à qui se confier. A l'école, elle n'a que deux véritables amies : Hazuki Fujiwara, une fille issue d'une famille riche qu'elle connaît depuis la maternelle, et Aiko Senoo, une fille originaire d'Osaka qui est aussi colérique qu'elle, et dont les parents sont divorcés. Toutefois, elle peut toujours raconter ses soucis à ses parents, surtout sa mère. Nombreuses sont les fois où Dorémi est rentrée de l'école de mauvaise humeur, avant de finalement exploser en larmes dans les bras de sa mère à cause de la journée épouvantable qu'elle vient de passer. Il faut toutefois relativiser, car Dorémi n'accepte que très rarement les remarques qu'on lui fait, et se sent très vite abandonnée...

 

Pour essayer d'oublier un instant tous ses ennuis, Dorémi passe son temps à lire beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup d'histoires de sorciers et sorcières. En fait, elle croit à leur existence, à l'inverse de quasiment tous ses camarades, qui considèrent ça comme des bêtises. Mieux encore, elle pense que si elle devenait une vraie sorcière, elle se servirait de ses pouvoirs magiques pour améliorer sa vie. Malgré ce qu'elle laisse croire, Dorémi est tout de même très douée en piano. A la base, c'est sa mère qui lui appris à en jouer, mais Dorémi a fini par détester l'instrument après un récital désastreux. Pop, elle, n'a aucun problème pour jouer sur un piano à queue.

 

8 heures. Haruka et Pop sont déjà prêtes depuis longtemps. Haruka est en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Keisuke s'est finalement réveillé depuis quelques minutes déjà. En effet, il prévoit depuis quelques jours déjà une sortie au lac avec quelques amis, pour y pêcher. Le problème, c'est que sa femme, Haruka, l'en empêchait à chaque fois, l'obligeant à reporter cette sortie plusieurs fois. Avec sa canne à pêche, il se dirige discrètement vers la porte de sortie. Mais Haruka, qui n'est pas dupe, entend son mari et le rattrape aussitôt.

\- Tu vas où ? Lui demande-t-elle sèchement.

\- Euhh... Je sortais faire quelques courses, repond Keisuke.

\- Avec ta canne ? Alors que le frigo est plein à craquer ? Mon oeil. Tu partais pêcher, c'est ça ?

\- Allez, Haruka, laisse-moi y aller !

\- Pas question ! D'ailleurs, tu est censé ramasser les feuilles mortes ? C'est fait, ou pas ?

Keisuke ne répond pas.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un non. Alors, tu restes ici !

\- Bon, d'accord...

Keisuke repart dans le salon, tout penaud, et remet sa canne en place. Depuis peu, les parents de Dorémi ont commencé à se disputer très souvent. Si Haruka reproche à Keisuke d'être trop absent, ce dernier trouve que c'est sa femme qui est surprotectrice avec ses filles, voire même dominatrice. Parfois, ils se disputent devant Dorémi, qui ne l'a jamais très bien vécu.

\- Dorémi ! Ta sœur est déjà prête !

Haruka regarde l'horloge et constate qu'il est déjà 8 heures 10. Les filles ont cours dans une demi-heure. Finalement, Haruka se tourne vers Pop, qui est en train de manger.

\- Pop, s'il-te-plaît, tu peux aller réveiller ta grande sœur pour moi ? Demande-t-elle.

\- D'accord, répond Pop.

 

Pop se lève de sa chaise, puis monte les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage toute seule. Lorsqu'elle est chargée de réveiller Dorémi, elle a une méthode bien à elle. Arrivée devant la porte, elle ne peut pas atteindre la poignée, qui est un poil trop haute pour elle. Alors, elle sautille, puis se suspend à la poignée, et ouvre la porte de la chambre de Dorémi en la poussant avec son poids. Ensuite, elle s'approche discrètement du lit de sa sœur, grimpe dessus, et enfin, elle saute comme une folle sur le lit en criant à tue-tête : « Debout ! ». Dorémi déteste quand sa sœur fait ça. Dès qu'elle se réveille, elle lance un regard noir à Pop.

\- Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ? Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? Vocifère-t-elle.

\- Il est huit heures quart, et tu as cours dans 25 minutes.

\- HUIT HEURES QUART ???

Dorémi est prise d'un gros coup de panique et bondit rapidement de son lit.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez pas réveillée plus tôt ? Cria-t-elle en prenant quelques vêtements.

\- On a essayé de te réveiller plusieurs fois, lui répond Pop.

Mais Dorémi n'a pas le temps de plaisanter, car elle est en retard. Elle met deux minutes montre en main pour se débarbouiller et se changer, puis saisit son cartable. Tout semble bien parti lorsqu'elle se met à descendre en bas, vers la porte. Soudain, dans un moment de distraction en essayant d'attacher ses tifs, Dorémi manque une marche et dévale les escaliers, avant de se retrouver, visage d'abord, par terre. Haruka, alertée par le vacarme, court vers sa fille pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'est pas blessée.

\- Dorémi ? Dorémi, tu vas bien ? Lui demande-t-elle, paniquée.

\- Ouais, ça va...

Tandis que Dorémi, un peu secouée, se remet debout avec l'aide de sa mère, Pop la rejoint.

\- T'es encore tombée, frangine ?

 

Dorémi n'entend pas sa sœur, vu qu'elle a déjà repris sa course vers la sortie. Elle doit prendre le train pour aller à l'école, qui se trouvait au centre-ville, et maintenant, cela relève du miracle qu'elle puisse embarquer à temps. Dorémi quitte la maison sans prendre de petit-déjeuner, puis cours à toute vitesse sur le trottoir. La course semble interminable, et Dorémi a l'impression que plus vite elle avance, plus la rue s'allonge, comme si la gare s'éloignait d'elle. Finalement, elle arrive à la gare, qui est noire de monde, puis elle regarde rapidement le tableau d'affichage. Son train part dans une minute !

\- Oh non ! Je vais le rater ! Se lamente-t-elle.

Dorémi a encore quelques obstacles à franchir avant d'aller sur les quais. Elle doit valider son abonnement, emprunter le passage souterrain, avant de seulement arriver sur le quai où elle prend son train. Malheureusement, l'embarquement est déjà terminé, et le chef de gare a déjà donné le signal de départ. Cette fois, c'est sur, Dorémi a loupé son train. Lorsqu'elle arrive sur le quai, Dorémi constate avec horreur que le train a déjà démarré.

\- Arrêtez ce train !! Hurle-t-elle.

Dorémi se met ensuite à courir après la rame. Elle parcourt tout le long du quai dans l'espoir de le rattraper, mais en vain. Le train a pris trop de vitesse pour Dorémi. Et une fois encore, elle trébuche et tombe par terre. Elle a tout juste le temps de se relever et de ramasser ses affaires pour constater que le train s'élance maintenant vers le lointain. La pauvre Dorémi est essoufflée. Son cœur cogne contre sa poitrine, et elle lui faut un certain moment pour arriver à respirer normalement. Le chef de gare l'a remarqué, et court vers elle.

\- Ça va ? Lui demande-t-il. C'était ton train ?

\- Ouais...

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé... Tu vas devoir embarquer dans le suivant.

A ce moment précis, une annonce se fait entendre comme quoi le prochain départ sur la même ligne a vingt minutes de retard...

Dorémi lance un regard noir au chef de gare.

\- Euhh... Tout le monde peut se tromper ! Répond-il, un peu gêné.

 


	3. Une journée à l'école

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorémi a de nouveau des ennuis à l'école. Elle arrive en retard, échoue à une interro orale, puis est envoyée chez le directeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient des notes explicatives à voir en bas de la page.

Dorémi finit tout de même par arriver à l'école, mais bien après le début des cours. Dans l'espoir d'avoir le moins de retard possible, elle court à toute vitesse vers la grille d'entrée de l'école primaire, ou elle est scolarisée. Actuellement, elle en quatrième année primaire (équivalent du CM1 français). Le concierge de l'école s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à refermer la grille.

\- Ah, te voilà, dit-il. Je ne t'attendais déjà plus...

Dorémi, avant de pouvoir rentrer en classe, doit encore se rendre chez le CPE pour recevoir un énième billet de retard. Dans son bureau, Dorémi se fait sermonner par le CPE qui, comme à chaque fois, lui fait la morale.

\- Si tu arrives en retard sur ton lieu te travail, on ne te garderas pas, crois-moi ! Vocifère-t-il comme un vieux gâteux.

Une fois son billet de retard rempli, Dorémi se jette vers la porte de sa classe. Elle frappe à la porte, essoufflée.

\- Entrez !

Celle qui vient de répondre, c'est Madame Seki, l'institutrice de Dorémi et Hazuki, une dame brune à la peau mate d'âge moyen, plutôt grande, et à la voix grave. Comme beaucoup d'institutrices, elle se montre sévère, directe et parfois même cassante avec ses élèves, qui la craignent pour la plupart. Toutefois, les enfants la respectent énormément, car malgré tout, elle s'est montrée à l'écoute de certains élèves en difficulté, notamment d'une petite fille qui n'osait plus revenir à l'école. Les coups sur la porte ont interrompu Madame Seki dans sa dictée. Lorsque Dorémi ouvre la porte, elle met les mains sur ses hanches et fusille son élève du regard.

\- Ah ben, quand même ! Vocifère-t-elle. Tu es encore en retard, Dorémi ! C'est quoi ta salade, cette fois ?

\- Je... J'ai manqué mon train, répond Dorémi.

\- T'as manqué ton train ?... Bon, tu as eu ton billet de retard ?

\- Oui...

\- Montre-le moi.

Dorémi tend son billet de retard à son institutrice, qui vérifie scrupuleusement s'il est en ordre. Elle constate que le CPE l'a bien signé.

\- Ça va... Allez, file à ta place, ordonne-t-elle à Dorémi en lui rendant son billet. Et la prochaine fois, tu me fais le plaisir d'arriver à l'heure !

Et la dictée reprend. Dorémi part s'asseoir au fond de la classe, à côté d'une petite brunette au visage rond nommée Hazuki Fujiwara. Cette dernière remarque que Dorémi est en train de sortir précipitamment une feuille blanche et son plumier, afin de recopier la dictée.

\- Attends, Dorémi ! Dit-elle en chuchotant. L'institutrice te fera passer la dictée plus tard.

\- Ah... D'accord, répond Dorémi.

 

Hazuki est une fille à la peau pâle, aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns, et dont le regard est caché derrière de grandes lunettes rondes. La plupart du temps, elle porte des vêtements chers : des chemises à boutons, des jupes plissées, et des chaussures mocassins. Et en effet, elle est issue d'une famille très aisée. Sa mère est décoratrice d'intérieur, et son père est metteur en scène de théâtre, deux métiers qui rapportent beaucoup d'argent. C'est la meilleure amie de Dorémi depuis la maternelle, malgré leur caractère très différent. Bien que sage et réfléchie, Hazuki est très timide, réservée et humble. Elle est aussi extrêmement introvertie. La raison ? Elle souffre du syndrome d'Asperger. De ce fait, et bien qu'elle sache parler normalement, elle éprouve énormément de difficulté à extérioriser ses émotions, d'autant plus que sa mère semble gérer chaque aspect de sa vie, souvent contre le gré de sa fille. Sa mère lui achète souvent des vêtements qu'elle n'aime pas, et lui a imposé des cours de danse. Mais elle s'est laissé faire à chaque fois, par peur de faire de la peine à sa maman. Malgré tout, Hazuki est aussi très douce, gentille et délicate, ce qui fait qu'elle est très appréciée des professeurs de l'école.

 

Pendant la dictée, elle discute avec Dorémi.

\- Tu as encore eu des problèmes de transport ? Demande Hazuki à son amie en chuchotant.

\- Ouais... J'ai raté mon train, répond Dorémi. Mais le suivant avait vingt minutes de retard, et---

\- Pccht !! Silence dans le fond ! Ordonne Madame Seki à voix haute, mettant fin à la conversation des deux filles.

Dorémi fait quand même un signe à Hazuki pour la remercier, et cette dernière esquisse un petit sourire. Comme convenu, Dorémi passe sa dictée toute seule, avec Madame Seki, pendant la récréation du matin. Bien entendu, Dorémi aurait mille fois préféré passer la récréation à l’extérieur avec ses deux amies, que confinée dans la classe avec son institutrice, et train de recopier une dictée tarabiscotée.

 

Si Hazuki, elle, est première de sa classe, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour Dorémi. Non seulement elle n'est pas très studieuse, mais en plus, sa moyenne est très médiocre : elle n'a que 8 sur 20 de moyenne. Dorémi a toujours détesté l'école. Lorsqu'elle n'est pas avec Hazuki ou Aiko, elle passe très peu de bons moments là-bas, rythmés par des mauvais points, des punitions et des remontrances à la pelle. A vrai dire, c'est l'une des moins bonnes élèves de sa classe. Dorémi se fait aussi souvent remarquer en classe, et a fait de nombreuses crises de rage en plein cours. Madame Seki a beau lui faire faire des tours de cours, l'envoyer chez le CPE ou encore simplement l'exclure de son cours, rien n'y fait. Dorémi reste toujours la même. Le dernier cours du matin porte sur l'accord des auxiliaires être et avoir. Le cours ennuie Dorémi au plus haut point, et elle attend impatiemment l'heure du déjeuner. Pendant tout le cours, son ventre gargouille à plusieurs reprises, sans qu'on l'entende. Finalement, la sonnerie retentit, et tout le monde se dirige vers le réfectoire de l'école.

 

Arrivée au réfectoire, Dorémi prend un plateau, puis se dirige devant la cuisine en dépassant tout le monde, toute guillerette à l'idée de manger un bon plat. Que va-t-elle manger aujourd'hui ? Des morceaux de poulet à la sauce curry ? Une bonne omelette _okonomiyaki_? Des nouilles sautées ? Un bon gros steak bien saignant avec des frites ?

\- Bonjour ! Dit-elle avec gourmandise. Y'a quoi au menu aujourd'hui ?

La cuisinière connaît bien Dorémi et sa gourmandise. Seulement, elle se montre plutôt gênée. En effet, le directeur a demandé à ce que la nourriture de l'école soit plus saine.

\- Je suis désolée, Dorémi, lui répond-elle. Je ne voulais pas, mais, ils m'ont forcée...

En effet. Dans le présentoir, il y a des carottes râpées, du concombre, des légumes variés... et du poisson bouilli. Bref, tout ce que Dorémi aime le moins. Pourtant, Dorémi a toujours goûté tout les plats qu'on lui proposait. Pas le choix, elle prendra donc du poisson avec des légumes variés. Et comble du malheur, parmi ces légumes, il y a la seule nourriture que Dorémi refuserait de manger : des poivrons verts.

 

Passé outre ces détails, Dorémi part ensuite s’asseoir à une table de six. A la table, il y a Hazuki. Il y a aussi Masaru Yada, un jeune garçon très mince à l'air un peu débraillé, qui est assis à côté d'elle. A la gauche de Masaru se trouve un autre amie de Hazuki, Marina Koizumi, une petite fille au cheveux longs noirs. Et Dorémi s'est assise à côté de Tetsuya Kotake, un garçon assez costaud avec qui elle ne s'entend pas particulièrement bien. En effet, Tetsuya passe beaucoup de temps à l'embêter et à la rabaisser, même s'il ne le fais jamais méchamment. Mais Dorémi, s'il y a bien une chose qui ne lui plaît pas, c'est qu'on se moque d'elle.

\- J'aime bien les poivrons verts, moi ! Dit Tetsuya à Dorémi pour la taquiner. Tu devrais en manger plus, ça te permettrait d'être plus concentrée en classe, Doraemon1 !

\- Je m'appelle Dorémi ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Tetsuya, lui, se marre comme une baleine. Une autre élève se joint au groupe avec son plateau. C'est Aiko Senoo, l'autre amie proche de Dorémi.

\- Non ! Dit-elle en voyant le plat de Dorémi. Il y a vraiment des poivrons dans ton assiette ?

\- Salut, Aiko... répond Dorémi.

Alors que Dorémi et Hazuki sont dans la classe 4-1, Aiko, elle, est dans la classe 4-2, celle de Mademoiselle Nishizawa.

\- Les filles, j'ai une super nouvelle ! Ma classe de gymnastique est passé devant un jury. Et devinez quoi ? J'ai eu la note maximale !

\- Wouah ! C'est génial ! S'exclame Dorémi.

\- Félicitations, Aiko, répond Hazuki.

\- Eh ouais. Je participe au tournoi régional en avril prochain !

\- Ça n'a pas du être facile d'en arriver là ? Demande Marina.

\- Mais si... J'ai ça dans le sang.

\- Je vois que t'es toujours aussi sûre de toi !

 

Aiko Senoo est originaire d'Osaka. Du haut de son mètre 45, c'est l'une des plus grandes filles de sa classe. Elle a des cheveux noirs, à longueur d'épaule et très lisses, ainsi que de grands yeux bleus, a la peau un peu plus mate que ses deux amies, et est très forte, et assez musclée. Aiko est aussi ce qu'on appelle un garçon manqué. Elle est hyperactive, très sportive et a un caractère très vif, quitte à parfois être susceptible et autoritaire. Toutefois, elle est aussi extrêmement bienveillante, et possède un grand sens des responsabilités et de la logique. Elle excelle dans toutes les disciplines sportives, de la course à pied à la natation, en passant par les sports collectifs, l'escalade ou encore le judo. Ses vêtements vont toujours avec son tempérament peu féminin : des t-shirts unis bleus foncés, noirs ou verts, des jeans, des baskets... Parfois, elle porte une petite casquette, quoique rarement, puisqu'elles sont interdites à l'école. Ou alors, elle lui arrive de porter une salopette en jeans. De plus, certains de ses t-shirts sont à l’effigie d'un groupe de musique qu'elle apprécie.

Aiko est arrivée à Misora au début de l'année scolaire 1999-2000, où elle est devenue très vite populaire, son sens de la répartie et sa franchise la permettant de s'intégrer plus facilement. Après s'être montrée cassante avec Dorémi et Hazuki, elle leur a laissé une très mauvaise impression. D'ailleurs, Hazuki a été tellement choquée que Dorémi a décidé de demander des comptes à Aiko pendant la récréation. Mais la discussion a rapidement dégénéré, et lorsque Dorémi a insinué que sa mère ne l'aimait pas, Aiko s'est mise en colère, l'a violemment empoignée par le col avec une telle force que Dorémi en était terrifiée, et lui a dit :

\- Si tu parles de ma mère comme ça encore une fois, je te casse en deux ! Et crois-moi, je ne plaisante pas !

Ensuite, elle est repartie chez elle d'une humeur massacrante. En effet, les parents d'Aiko sont divorcés, et elle vit seule avec son père. Depuis le divorce, elle n'a jamais eu de nouvelles de sa maman, ce qui lui fait parfois vivre des moments d'intense tristesse, quitte à parfois pleurer lorsqu'elle est toute seule. Elle ne pleure jamais devant les autres, par peur d'être prise pour une chochotte. Aiko a rapidement regretté de s'en être prise à Dorémi de la sorte, et s'est excusée auprès d'elle et Hazuki le lendemain. Aiko les a ensuite invité chez elle, où ils ont fait la rencontre de Koji, son père, qui est chauffeur de taxi. En fait, Aiko est le portrait craché de son père, alors que Dorémi et Hazuki ressemblent beaucoup plus à leurs mamans. Ce dernier a insisté pour faire à manger au trois filles, et il a préparé un délicieux _takoyaki_ 2. Dorémi avait d'ailleurs trouvé ça exquis. Ce jour-là, Aiko a non seulement raconté le divorce, mais elle a aussi révélé que son père, malgré sa bonne volonté, rentrait souvent fatigué du boulot, et s'écroulait dans le canapé dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient. Du coup, elle s'occupe des repas et des corvées ménagères à sa place.

 

Après le déjeuner, le cours suivant est celui de mathématiques, la matière la plus détestée par Dorémi, mais aussi celle où elle a le moins de points. Une fois rentrée dans la classe, Dorémi se dirige vers son banc, puis pose sa tête sur la table.

\- Hazuki, tu me réveilles quand c'est fini... dit Dorémi.

\- D'accord...

Hazuki se rend compte, mais trop tard, de ce que vient de dire sa copine.

\- Que... Quoi ??

Mais Hazuki ne préfère pas insister, même si elle sait pertinemment bien que Dorémi risque à tout moment de se faire repérer par Madame Seki, et de recevoir un sacré savon. Madame Seki arrive dans la classe, salue ses élèves, puis sort son cahier de notes. Pour commencer, elle va interroger oralement quelques élèves, pour voir s'ils ont bien étudié leur tables de multiplication.

\- Bien, dit-elle en regardant son cahier de notes. Voyons voir, qui va me réciter sa table de 6... Marina ?

Marina a entendu son institutrice. Bonne élève, elle se met debout, puis récite tous les calculs de la table de 6, jusque fois 10.

\- 6 x 1 = 6, 6 x 2 = 12, 6 x 3 = 18, 6 x 4 = 24, 6 x 5 = 30, 6 x 6 = 36, 6 x 7 = 42, 6 x 8 = 48, 6 x 9 = 54, et 6 x 10 = 60.

\- Très bien, Marina. Tu as bien étudié. 10 sur 10.

Madame Seki inscrit donc la note maximale dans la case consacrée à Marina. Ensuite, elle se tourne à nouveau vers la classe.

\- Alors... Est-ce que quelqu'un se dévoue pour la table de 7 ?

Personne n'ose répondre.

\- Personne ? Allez, ne soyez pas timide !

Dorémi s'est endormie sur son bureau. Lorsque Hazuki la remarque, elle s'approche d'elle, puis lui donne quelques légers coups sur son épaule.

\- Dorémi, réveille-toi, bon sang ! Lui chuchote-t-elle.

\- Bon ! Dans ce cas, je vais interroger quelqu'un au hasard.

Hazuki, pour éviter des ennuis à Dorémi, lève rapidement la main pour pouvoir prendre la parole.

\- Attendez, madame ! Je veux bien réciter la table de 7.

\- C'est gentil, mais tu es déjà passée hier... Je vais plutôt interroger quelqu'un que je n'ai pas encore entendue... Tiens. Dorémi Harukaze, la table de 7 ?

Hazuki exprime sa pitié pour son amie en couvrant son visage avec ses deux mains et faisant « non » de la tête. Dorémi, elle, n'a rien entendue.

\- Dorémi ?... Dorémi !!

Avec de gros remords, Hazuki donne un coup de pied sec dans la jambe de Dorémi, qui se réveille brusquement. Le stylo de Dorémi reste collé sur son front pendant quelques instants.

\- Oui, présente ! Dit Dorémi, distraite.

\- Dorémi, j'ai déjà pris les présences depuis longtemps ! Là, je te demande la table de 7 !

Dorémi blêmit. Non seulement elle a beaucoup de mal à retenir ses tables de multiplication, mais comme par hasard, la table de 7 est celle qu'elle connaît le moins !

\- Euhh... 7 x 1 = 7.... 7 x 2....

Dorémi compte rapidement sur ses doigts, devant Madame Seki qui lui lance un regard noir. Certains autres élèves commencent à ricaner en voyant Dorémi paniquer comme pas possible.

\- 14... 7 x 3... 7 x 3... euhhh... 23 ? 22 ? Non, pas 22. Alors... 22 et demie !

Madame Seki émet un gros soupir de consternation.

\- Ça va, Dorémi, n'insiste pas. 2 sur 10.

Dorémi reste bouche bée, tandis que toute classe éclate de rire. Pauvre Dorémi... Non seulement elle a raté son test oral, mais en plus, elle se sent humiliée en public par sa propre institutrice. Tous ses camarades rient aux éclats, sauf Hazuki, qui se tient toujours la tête dans les mains. Tetsuya profite de cet instant pour narguer Dorémi une nouvelle fois.

\- Hé, faudrait réviser de temps en temps, Doraemon !

En une fraction de seconde, Dorémi se met en colère et bondit de sa chaise. Madame Seki commence sérieusement à se fâcher aussi.

\- Dorémi, retourne à ta place tout de suite ! Les autres, silence !

Mais Dorémi n'écoute pas sa prof. Elle empoigne Tetsuya par le col, et se met à lui crier dans les oreilles.

\- C'est Dorémi ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre ! Do-Ré-Mi !

Les autres élèves continuent de se tordre de rire en voyant Dorémi s'énerver aussi facilement. Madame Seki, elle, en a assez. Elle tape violemment du poing sur sa table en criant :

\- SILENCE !!!!!!

Aussitôt, tous les enfants se taisent, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende les mouches voler. La voix de Madame Seki résonne dans toute la classe, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du couloir. Dorémi continue malgré tout de s'en prendre à Tetsuya.

\- J'espère que j'ai bien été comprise ! Je m'appelle Dorémi ! D-O-R-E-M-I !

\- Dorémi !! Cette fois, j'en ai marre ! Tu me suis chez le directeur !

\- Mais...

\- Y'a pas de mais qui tiennent ! Allez, hop ! Et tu prends toutes tes affaires !

Et voilà. Dorémi est à nouveau exclue de la classe à cause de ses caprices. Elle n'a pas d'autres choix que de suivre son institutrice vers le bureau du directeur. Elle se dirige donc vers son banc, et commence à ranger tout son matériel dans son sac. Madame Seki, hors d'elle, s'impatiente, devant son élève qui traîne.

\- Allez ! Plus vite que ça ! Crie-t-elle.

Dorémi finit par tasser ce qu'il reste dans son sac pour gagner du temps. Ensuite, elle quitte la classe avec toutes ses affaires, et suit Madame Seki jusqu'au bureau du directeur. C'est sur, Dorémi va encore subir le blâme du siècle de la part du CPE, avec une retenue le mercredi en prime. Madame Seki explique au directeur que Dorémi a encore fait son sale caractère en classe et qu'elle est exclue pour le reste de la journée. Ensuite, elle claque des doigts, puis désigne la porte du bureau du directeur. Dorémi n'a pas d'autres choix que d'y entrer, et de subir une énième engueulade de première.

 

Sauf que cette fois, le CPE n'est pas là. En effet, il ne se sentait pas bien pendant le temps de midi et il est reparti chez lui. C'est donc le directeur, beaucoup plus relax et compatissant que son collègue, qui va s'occuper de son cas.

\- Ça fais déjà trois fois ce mois-ci, Dorémi, dit-il calmement. Tu sais pourtant bien que quand tu es distraite, ou que tu piques des colères, ça énerve ton institutrice. D'autant plus que tes notes sont en chute libre... Il faut te ressaisir.

\- Je sais... Mais j'aime pas l'école. Il se passe jamais rien de cool pour moi ici.

\- Ça, je ne peux rien y faire, malheureusement... Moi non plus, je n'aimais pas l'école à ton âge. Et je peux te dire que c'était beaucoup plus difficile de mon temps. Pourtant, je suis quand même devenu directeur d'école.

\- Ouais... Dites, monsieur le directeur ? Vous... Vous allez me punir ?

\- Écoute... Je pense que Madame Seki t'a déjà suffisamment punie. Je vais te laisser repartir, mais à condition que tu me promettes de ne plus la mettre sur les nerfs.

\- Promis, monsieur le directeur.

\- C'est bien... Allez, tu peux y aller. Ton cours de remédiation a lieu dans quelques minutes...

\- Merci, monsieur le directeur.

Finalement, Dorémi l'a échappée belle. Lorsque le CPE est avec le directeur, ce dernier peut à peine prendre la parole, et son collègue fait presque son boulot à sa place. Et pour bien faire respecter le règlement de l'école, il donne souvent des punitions très, très salées. Dorémi a d'ailleurs déjà cumulé plusieurs retenues, et le CPE lui a signifié qu'elle était à deux doigts de l'exclusion temporaire. Les parents de Dorémi ont même été convoqués à ce sujet. Le directeur, lui, ne se réfère presque jamais au règlement, sauf en cas de faute grave, et il trouve même que le conseiller en fait beaucoup trop.

 

Il reste une demi-heure avant le cours de remédiation, mais Dorémi ne peut plus retourner dans sa classe. Elle décide d'aller un peu prendre l'air dans la cour, entièrement vide, et s'assied sur un banc, toute seule. Elle regarde de gauche à droite, comme si elle vérifiait s'il n'y avait personne d'autre à part elle. Ensuite, des larmes commencent à couler de ses yeux, et finalement, Dorémi éclate en sanglots. Et lorsque Dorémi pleure, **bon sang** qu'est ce qu'elle pleure. Littéralement, elle chouine comme un enfant de 4 ans, et ce n'est pas facile pour elle de refermer les vannes, ni de reprendre son souffle. Et en pleine crise de larmes, Dorémi n'arrête pas de se dire que personne ne l'aime, ou que tout le monde et contre elle. La phrase qui ressort toutefois le plus est : « Je suis la fille la plus malheureuse du monde ». Et une fois calmée, Dorémi a souvent du mal à respirer normalement, et se retrouve avec les yeux rouges et enflés pendant une bonne heure. Son amie Hazuki pleure aussi souvent, lorsqu'elle est émue ou triste. Mais cela arrive le plus souvent quand elle est stressée. Lorsque ça arrive, Hazuki est tellement introvertie qu'elle se retient du mieux qu'elle peux. Parfois au point d'en faire une grosse crise d'angoisse, car Hazuki souffre aussi d'anxiété.

Une jeune dame rousse à lunettes qui passait par là aperçoit Dorémi en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps, puis décide d'aller près d'elle.

\- Dorémi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Demande la jeune femme.

Dorémi se retient aussitôt de pleurer, puis lève la tête vers son interlocutrice.

\- Mademoiselle Yuki...

Mademoiselle Yuki est l'infirmière de l'école. Hormis Hazuki et Aiko, c'est la seule personne à qui Dorémi n'a aucun problème pour se confier.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je... Je ne pleurais pas, je... Je vais bien !

Dorémi esquisse un faux sourire, bien que quelques larmes coulent encore sur ses petites joues. Mademoiselle Yuki soupire, puis s'assied à côte d'elle.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde de pleurer, tu sais...

\- Bon, d'accord... avoue Dorémi avec une voix cassée. J'ai encore passé une journée pourrie, aujourd'hui...

\- Ah oui ? Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé...

\- Bah... Ça a commencé ce matin... Je suis encore arrivée en retard à cause du train... Et tout à l'heure, pendant le cours de maths, j'ai oublié ma table de 7. Et tout le monde s'est foutu de moi... Puis Tetsuya m'a encore mise en colère, et...

Dorémi fait « oui » de la tête. Elle essaye désespérément de retenir ses larmes, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Dorémi est de nouveau en train de pleurer.

\- Allez, c'est fini... lui dit Mademoiselle Yuki. Dis-toi juste que c'est un mauvais moment à passer...

\- Mais j'en passe tout le temps des mauvais moments, ici... répond Dorémi avec une voix cassée. Vous savez... J'aimerais tellement faire comme les sorcières. Je voudrais tellement avoir des pouvoirs magiques.

\- Et que ferais-tu avec ces pouvoirs magiques ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Améliorer mes points, peut-être ? Ou alors, me faire grandir un tout petit peu ?

Et tu t'es encore fait jeter dehors par ton institutrice, c'est ça ?

Bien qu'elle soit âgée de 10 ans, Dorémi mesure seulement 1 mètre 31, bien en-dessous de la moyenne nationale. Pire encore, la plupart de ses camarades sont plus grands qu'elle. Aiko fait une dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle et même Hazuki la dépasse, bien que cette dernière soit de taille moyenne. Seuls trois élèves de quatrième année sont plus petits que Dorémi. Même Pop grandit plus vite qu'elle. Les autres pensent même que Pop est une fille grande et très mignonne pour son âge, ce que Dorémi ne s'est jamais entendue dire. De ce fait, Dorémi a fini par développé un véritable complexe d'infériorité quant à son physique. Elle est d'ailleurs persuadée que si tant de garçons ont refusé ses déclarations d'amour, c'est sans doute par ce qu'ils la trouvaient peu séduisante, voire tout simplement laide. En fait, soit le garçon en question n'était pas intéressé, ou alors déjà en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dorémi a pris l'habitude de regarder un feuilleton dans lequel joue une jeune actrice, Onpu Segawa. Dorémi la trouve tellement belle et, à chaque scène où elle apparaît, elle se dit souvent : « Je voudrais ressembler à cette fille... »

\- Je n'étais pas très grande non plus à ton âge... Et même adulte, je suis toujours aussi minuscule...

\- Ouais...

\- Tu sais ce que je fais quand je suis triste, Dorémi ? Je ferme les yeux, et je m'imagine dans un endroit qui me plaît. Moi, je pense à un endroit où il fait bon et chaud... Comme le bord de mer. Je pense au soleil, au vent, au sable, aux vagues qui passent à travers mes pieds... Et je m'imagine toute seule au bord de mer, loin de toutes mes galères. Tu devrais essayer de faire ça. Le mieux, c'est quand tu le fais le soir, dans ton lit, avant de t'endormir.

\- Je pourrais essayer...

Mademoiselle Yuki regarde ensuite sa montre. Dans quinze minutes, la cloche va retentir.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser tranquille... Tu as cours de remédiation après ?

\- Oui...

\- Si jamais tu as d'autres soucis, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je suis là toute la semaine.

\- D'accord, je tâcherais...

\- Bon, allez ! Je file !

\- Au revoir, Mademoiselle.

\- Au revoir.

 

Mademoiselle Yuki repart vers son cabinet. Dorémi patiente ensuite le reste de l'heure sur le banc à attendre que la cloche sonne. Ce moment arrivé, Dorémi attend que quelques élèves sortent des couloirs, se dirige vers le bâtiment principal, et prend l'escalier qui mène vers la classe de remédiation

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Doraemon est le nom du protagoniste du manga japonais du même nom. C'est un robot-chat venu du futur pour aider un jeune garçon assez turbulent. Tetsuya l'appelle ainsi, car les syllabes de « Doraemon » peuvent facilement être changées en « Dorémi »., mais aussi parce que Doraemon est aussi maladroit que Dorémi.
> 
> 2 Le takoyaki, littéralement « pieuvre grillée » en japonais, est une spécialité culinaire de la région du Kansai, d'où est originaire Aiko. Ce plat se présente sous formes de boulettes de pâte contenant des morceaux de poulpe cuites en moule, comme les gaufres.


	4. Une étrange dame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En essayant de rattraper son dossier d'exercices, Dorémi se perd en ville. C'est alors qu'une dame âgée lui propose de l'aider à rentrer. Une dame ayant une drôle d'apparence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient des notes explicatives à voir en bas de page.

15 heures 30. La journée se termine enfin. Tout le monde sort de sa classe respective et se dirige vers la sortie pour reprendre la voiture, le bus ou le train pour rentrer chez eux. Hazuki attend Dorémi juste devant l'entrée du bâtiment principal, mais cette dernière semble traîner le pas, car cinq minutes plus tard, Dorémi n'est toujours pas sortie. Peut-être s'est elle égaré dans les couloirs ? Finalement, Hazuki pousse un grand soupir de soulagement en voyant Dorémi arriver devant la grande porte. Mais Dorémi est de nouveau dans un état catatonique. Elle marche en tenant un gros dossier droit devant elle, les bras tendus, et avec une expression mélangeant dégoût et découragement sur son visage.

\- Mais qu'est ce que t'as ? Lui demande Hazuki.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son amie, Hazuki préfère ne pas insister. En réalité, la prof de remédiation doit s'absenter pour quelques semaines, et a donc donné un énorme dossier d'exercices d'une bonne vingtaine de pages, qu'elle doit compléter pour son retour. Les deux amies passent ensuite la grille d'entrée de l'école, et se mettent en route vers la gare. Pendant le trajet de l'école jusqu'au quai, Dorémi reste le regard fixé sur son dossier. Hazuki attend ensuite d'être montée dans le train, puis assise dans un wagon, avec Dorémi pour lui parler.

\- Bon, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu restes figée comme ça devant ce dossier ?

\- Ce dossier... répond enfin Dorémi. La prof de remédiation veux que je le complète pour dans deux semaines. Il y a vingt pages à ce dossier...

\- Dorémi, ta prof ne te demande pas la mer à boire, quand même !

Il suffit de cette phrase que Dorémi s'anime de nouveau. Elle se met à paniquer, puis montre le dossier à son amie.

\- C'est facile à dire ! J'aurais jamais terminé ces exercices avant la fin de l'année ! Je te dis qu'il veulent ma mort dans cette école !

\- Oh... T’exagères. Si c'est si difficile que ça pour toi, je peux t'aider, tu sais...

\- J'en sais rien... Ce dossier risque de me prendre toute mon existence...

\- Mais non... Si tu t'y mets dès ce soir, ça ira vite.

Cela rassure Dorémi d'entendre des paroles aussi encourageantes, surtout de la part d'Hazuki. Elle émet un grand soupir.

\- Tu sais... J'aimerais vraiment avoir des pouvoirs magiques. Je pourrais franchement rendre ma vie bien meilleure comme ça.

\- Ouais... Mais il faudra bien que tu reconnaisses que les sorcières n'existent pas...

\- Malheureusement... T'as de la chance, Hazuki... Même en n'ouvrant pas tes cours, t'as toujours des très bons points.

\- Mais j'étudie tous les jours, tu sais... C'est impossible d'avoir ce qu'on veux sans effort.

\- Oui, mais... T'aimes bien l'école, toi...

\- Ça ne veux rien dire. Je suis persuadée que c'est parce que tu travailles si peu que tu n'as que 8 de moyenne...

\- Ouais, si tu le dis...

Des bruits de freins se font maintenant entendre dans la rame, et le train commence à perdre de la vitesse. Il arrive à l'arrêt ou Dorémi doit descendre.

\- Je descend là, Hazuki.

\- D'accord... Moi, je ne descend que deux arrêts plus loin.

\- Bon bah... On va se quitter ici, alors...

Dorémi est maintenant beaucoup plus rassurée qu'avant de monter dans le train. Hazuki, son amie de toujours, sa sœur de sang, sa confidente, trouve toujours les mots qu'il faut pour la réconforter. Le train continue de ralentir, jusqu'à complètement s'arrêter. Alors que plusieurs passagers marchent vers les portes de sortie, Dorémi se lève, puis tend la main à Hazuki. Ces deux dernières se tiennent maintenant les mains, et se regardent face-à-face.

\- J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir comme meilleure pote, Hazuki... Quelqu'un à qui me confier...

\- Les potes, ça sert à ça.

Et les deux amies s'enlacent, jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes. Alors que Dorémi se dirige vers le quai, Hazuki l'interpelle une dernière fois avant de descendre.

\- N’hésite pas à m'appeler si tu veux que je t'aide pour tes exercices !

\- Ouais, j'essaierais. Salut !

\- A demain...

Dorémi descend du train, et se retrouve sur le quai, où accostent de nombreux visiteurs, comme d'habitude en pleine heure de pointe. Quelques secondes plus tard, le chef de gare siffle pour donner le signal de fermeture des portes. Dorémi se dirige vers le wagon où Hazuki est restée, puis frappe à la fenêtre. Tandis que le chef de gare lève le panneau qui autorise le conducteur à démarrer le train, les deux amies se font signe. Dorémi regarde le train s'en aller de la gare, vers l'ouest. Une fois ce train parti, Dorémi prend le passage souterrain. Elle valide son abonnement pour pouvoir sortir, et se retrouve de nouveau à l'extérieur.

 

Au moment où elle s'apprête à traverser la rue, une bourrasque de vent froid passe à travers le quartier. Soudain, ayant mal été rangé dans son cartable, le dossier d'exercices de Dorémi décolle du sac et s'envole dans les airs !

\- MES EXOS !!! Hurle-t-elle.

Et Dorémi commence à courir après son dossier, qui vole de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Elle bouscule plusieurs personnes, saute par-dessus plusieurs objets, et va même jusqu'à traverser une rue alors que le feu est vert, manquant de se faire happer par une voiture. Dorémi court, court, court,... jusqu'à ce que le dossier tombe dans le jardin d'une maison à l'allure triste et sombre. Heureusement que Dorémi ne l'a pas perdu de vue. Elle décide de reprendre le dossier. Sauf qu'il y a un petit problème : le jardin où se trouve le dossier est clôturé, et fermé par un gigantesque portail en fer. Dorémi n'a pas le choix, elle va devoir escalader le portail si elle veut récupérer son dossier, même si c'est interdit par la loi. Elle grimpe d'un côté à l'autre du portail, et marche discrètement sur la pointe des pieds dans le jardin, pour éviter de se faire repérer. Dorémi a tout de même un peu peur. Son rythme cardiaque s’accélère, et son estomac lui comprime le ventre en exerçant une pression écrasante. Elle arrive tout de même à récupérer son dossier et le remet dans son cartable. Puis, elle se dirige doucement vers le portail, et se remet à l'escalader, pour passer de l'autre côté. Mais alors qu'elle est en train de se placer côté trottoir, Dorémi trébuche, glisse, et tombe par terre en déchirant son blouson.

\- Qui est là ? Crie une voix âgée depuis le jardin.

Dorémi a alerté la propriétaire de la maison. Elle prend ses jambes à son cou, et s'en va. Mais Dorémi ne connaît pas du tout le quartier où elle se trouve. Lorsqu'elle s'assure d'être suffisamment loin de la maison qu'elle a visité, elle s'arrête, puis regarde de gauche à droite. Elle décide d'aller à gauche.

Après avoir marché assez longtemps, elle arrive à côté d'une sortie d'autoroute, située à l'extrême ouest de la ville. Dorémi comprend qu'elle est perdue, et essaye de demander de l'aide à des automobilistes stationnés à un feu rouge, pour aller au 98, rue des rosiers, là où se trouve sa maison. Malheureusement, le premier ne sait pas où c'est, le deuxième parle anglais, et le troisième prend Dorémi pour une SDF qui demande de l'argent et la remballe. Dorémi est à nouveau à deux doigts de pleurer, quand un vieil homme à l'air louche s'approche d'elle.

\- Eh bien, ma jolie ? Lui demande le vieil homme. Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule ? Tu veux que je ta ramène à ta maison ?

\- Mais... Ma mère m'a dit de ne pas monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu...

Dorémi commence à reculer, mais l'homme la suit et s'approche de plus en plus d'elle.

\- Mais je connais ta mère. Fais-moi confiance, viens avec moi...

Mais Dorémi refuse toujours d'écouter le vieil homme, qui insiste. Soudain, au moment où il s'apprête à l'enlever, le vieil homme reçoit un puissant rayon d'énergie dans le dos. Ensuite, un flash lumineux se forme sur lui, puis, dans une explosion de magie, il se transforme en petit rat. Dorémi est stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille !

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? Lui répond une dame qui se tient devant elle.

C'est elle qui a lancé le sortilège qui a transformé le vieux pervers en rat. Elle retire sa capuche, et montre son visage. C'est la sorcière Majorika, une dame très âgée de petite taille, à la peau très pâle, vêtue entièrement de noir.

\- C'est pas le genre de quartier où tu devrais traîner, poursuit-elle. Il n'y a que des hommes comme celui-ci, par là.

\- Mais, je... Je me suis perdue ! Répond Doremi. Ca fait au moins une demi-heure que je demande de l'aide.

\- Ben voyons... Ou habites-tu ?

\- Au 98, rue des rosiers.

\- Eh bien... Je vais regarder sur ma carte ! Après, tu fiches le camp avant que quelque chose d'horrible ne t'arrive !

 

Majorika fouille dans sa sacoche, mais se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas sa carte. Elle jure silencieusement, puis se tourne vers Dorémi.

\- Bon... J'ai pas ma carte. Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, il va falloir que tu me suives...

\- Mais... Je ne vous connais pas.

A ce moment, Majorika s'approche de Dorémi et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Dorémi prend peur.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air dangereuse ? Demanda Majorika sur un ton très sec. Dorémi ne répond pas.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Dorémi, finalement convaincue par Majorika, décide de la suivre. La sorcière remet sa capuche, pour éviter d'être remarquée. En effet, elle sait très bien ce qu'il lui arriverait si un humain la démasquait. Dorémi était un peu inquiète. Majorika lui fait un peu peur, tant au niveau de l'apparence que de l'attitude. De plus, elle se demande si c'est vraiment une sorcière. Son inquiétude se confirme lorsque Majorika sort une cigarette, la met dans sa bouche, puis claque des doigts. Comme par magie, l'extrémité de la cigarette s'enflamme toute seule.

\- Comment vous avez fait ça ? Demande Dorémi.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Répond Majorika en fumant sa cigarette.

\- La cigarette ! Vous l'avez allumée avec vos doigts ! En fait, vous seriez pas une---

Juste au moment au Dorémi allait terminer sa phrase, Majorika se retourne brusquement sur elle et lui crie :

\- Ne le dis pas !!

Dorémi sursaute sur le coup. Majorika la fusille du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis elle reprend sa marche. Dorémi continue de la suivre, jusqu'à arriver à la maison où elle avait repris son dossier. En fait, c'est là que Majorika habite.

\- Hé ! Mais je viens de là ! S'exclame Dorémi.

\- Ouais. Tant qu'on en parle, je t'ai vue escalader mon portail tout à l'heure, répond Majorika en poussant le portail. Si tu veux éviter les ennuis, ne refait jamais ça.

Dorémi commence sérieusement à se demander si Majorika ne la suivait pas depuis tout ce temps. Elle avale sa salive, puis s'arrête devant la porte d'entrée. Majorika sort ses clés, puis retrouve celle qui lui permettra de déverrouiller sa porte. Ensuite, elle tourne la clé dans la serrure, et entre dans le bâtiment, suivie de Dorémi.

\- Voilà ! Bienvenue dans ma boutique !

\- Vous... qu'est ce que vous vendez ?

\- Des objets porte-bonheur... Ça me sert de gagne-pain...

Tandis que Majorika se met à fouiller dans une commode pour retrouver sa carte, Dorémi inspecte les différents objets vendus dans la boutique. Un moment, elle trouve une vitrine dans laquelle sont présentés plusieurs colliers porte-bonheur.

\- Vous les vendez à combien, vos colliers ?

\- Mes colliers ? C'est 300 yens1 pièce.

Majorika continue de chercher sa carte dans la commode. Soudain, elle fait accidentellement tomber un bâton par terre. Dorémi a tout juste le temps de le remarquer, avant que Majorika ne reprenne rapidement cet objet pour le cacher. On aurait dit... une baguette de sorcière. Dorémi a de moins en moins de doutes, ce qui la rend de plus en plus paniquée. Il y a d'abord un grand vide dans sa poitrine, suivi par des battements de plus en plus soutenus, et elle commence à avoir mal au ventre. Majorika se retourne et voit Dorémi apeurée et figée sur place.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demande-t-elle. T'es en train de blêmir !

\- Votre façon de me regarder est bizarre, madame... répond Dorémi en bégayant. On dirait que vous avez peur de moi...

\- Peur de toi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Quand je suis venue reprendre mon dossier... Vous m'avez sentie venir ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

Un de mes livres sur les sorcières disaient qu'elles détestaient les enfants, et les sentaient arriver de très loin...

Majorika blêmit à son tour, stupéfaite à l'idée qu'une simple humaine si jeune puisse être au courant de l'existence des sorcières.

\- Mais... Qui t'a raconté de telles bêtises ?

\- Votre tenue... Vous êtes entièrement vêtue de noir. La robe à capuche, les gants, les chaussures à haut talons !

Devant Dorémi qui semble être totalement sûre d'elle, Majorika devient de plus en plus nerveuse.

\- Tu veux le nom de ta rue, ou tu me fais perdre mon temps ?

\- Votre visage...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a, mon visage ?

-Il est tout pâle et tout ridé ! Vous avez un nez et des oreilles pointues ! Vous avez les yeux rouges vifs !

\- Toi aussi tu as les yeux rouges, je te ferais dire !

\- Mais alors, vous êtes...

Cette fois, Dorémi a compris. La dame qu'elle suit depuis tout à l'heure EST une sorcière. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Dorémi sait pourtant bien que les sorcières n'existent pas. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croit. Majorika, elle, sait ce qui lui attend.

\- Non... Ne le dis pas, implore Majorika très paniquée. Je t'interdis de le dire !

\- Si, j'en suis sûre ! Vous êtes... Vous êtes...

La pauvre sorcière bondit de terreur.

\- NON !!! Ne le dis surtout pas !

Et arrive ce que Majorika redoutait tant. Dorémi la montre du doigt, et hurle à voix haute :

\- Vous êtes une sorcière !!

Tout de suite après cette phrase, Majorika commence à se tordre de douleur, et soudain, elle se met à luire de plus en plus fort. En effet, la pauvre sorcière a commencé une lente transformation. Son visage se déforme, et Majorika essaye désespérément de le cacher. Elle a beau essayer de parler, rien n'y fait, sa transformation est beaucoup trop avancée pour que son discours soit compréhensible. Bientôt, Majorika n'est plus qu'une source de lumière aveuglante. Dorémi ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle est terrorisée, et se colle contre un mur, et pousse un énorme cri de terreur. Et tout à coup, le flash qui avait pris la place de Majorika rétrécit d'un coup, et un dépôt de vase gluante toute verte s'écrase sur le sol. Dorémi n'a pas encore eu suffisamment de temps pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Apeurée, elle s'approche très lentement de la vase gluante. Pendant quelques secondes, Dorémi a l'impression d'avoir accidentellement tué quelqu'un, et est morte d'inquiétude. C'est sur, elle va probablement être repérée, puis jetée en prison... Mais pile au moment où elle s'apprête à la toucher, des grumeaux commencent à se former sur la masse gluante, et puis une boule se met à grossir au centre. Finalement, la masse gluante prend la forme d'une petite grenouille parlante. Cette grenouille a une tête disproportionnée par rapport au reste de son corps, une très grosse bouche, quatre petits moignons à la place de ses bras et de ses jambes, ainsi qu'une peau verte fluorescente. C'est Majorika. A cause de Dorémi, la malédiction des grenouilles s'est abattue sur elle. Il lui faut d'ailleurs un certain temps pour qu'elle comprenne.

\- Mais... Que... Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je suis devenue une grenouille ??

Majorika se tourne ensuite vers Dorémi, et la regarde avec un air dépité. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passe rien. Et tout à coup, Majorika se met en pétard et se jette sur Dorémi.

\- Espèce de petite idiote !! Crie-t-elle. T'as vu ce que t'as fais ?

\- Mais... Je pouvais pas savoir, répond Dorémi.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ? Et bien, maintenant, tu le sais ! Quand on montre une sorcière du doigt et qu'on lui dit à voix haute : « Vous êtes une sorcière !! », elle se transforme en grenouille ! Et comment je faire maintenant, sachant qu'il n'y a pas moyen de retrouver mon apparence normale ? DIS-LE MOI !

Dorémi n'ose plus répondre devant la spectaculaire crise de rage de Majorika. Elle avale de nouveau sa salive. Majorika sautille ensuite vers son comptoir.

\- Pfff... Bravo, hein ! Bien joué ! râle Majorika.

La sorcière transformée en grenouille saisit un verre et une bouteille de Jack Daniel's2. Elle essaye tant bien que mal de se servir un verre complet, mais avec les petits boudins qui lui font offices de bras, tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, c'est renverser son whisky à côté. Dans un excès de colère, elle jette sa bouteille contre un mur. A l'impact, la bouteille de Jack Daniel's éclate. Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que Majorika se rend compte qu'elle s'énerve pour rien. Elle respire à grands coups pour essayer de se calmer. Dorémi est toujours collé au fond du magasin.

\- Vous êtes sure qu'il n'y a aucun moyen ? Demande-t-elle.

\- En fait si. Il y a un moyen. Vu que tu es la seule à pouvoir me rendre ma forme normale, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que faire de toi mon apprentie sorcière.

\- Ça veut dire que je vais devenir... une sorcière ?

\- Oui.

A la grande surprise de Majorika, Dorémi esquisse un grand sourire et se montre très joyeuse.

\- Mais c'est mon rêve qui se réalise ! J'adore le monde des sorcières ! J'ai que des livres là-dessus ! Je commence quand ! S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Attends, attends ! Calme ta joie... Il faut d'abord que tu saches une chose : être sorcière, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que tu le penses. Déjà, il y a un règlement à respecter, comme la loi chez les humains. Tiens, lis ça.

Majorika sort un énorme ouvrage d'une de ses armoires, puis le tend à Dorémi. Mais cette dernière ne veut pas perdre des heures à lire une brique de mille pages, elle préfère largement aller droit au but, c'est-à-dire lancer des sortilèges. Mais pour ne pas énerver Majorika davantage, Dorémi fait quand même mine de le lire pendant quelques secondes, puis balance le livre par terre.

\- Voilà, j'ai lu !

\- Tu te fous de moi ? T'as même pas pris cinq secondes !

\- Et... j'aurais ma propre tenue et ma propre baguette, aussi ?

\- Oui... Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me suives dans le jardin. Tu viens ?

\- Oui, j'arrive !

Dorémi suit son nouveau mentor dans le jardin. Elle est tellement heureuse, car même si c'était son rêve, elle n'espérait pas se voir proposer de devenir une sorcière. Dans quelques minutes, une chose qui changera sa vie à jamais va se produire...

\- Euhh... Je peux passer un coup de fil à quelqu'un d'abord ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Le yen est la monnaie nationale japonaise. 1 euro correspond à environ 130 yens.
> 
> 2 Jack Daniel's est une célèbre marque de whisky américain, dont les bouteilles sont reconnaissables à leur forme carrée et leur étiquette noire. Outre la recette d'origine, il existe des variantes au miel, à la cannelle,...


	5. Premier cours de magie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorémi devient une sorcière pour la première fois de sa vie, et suit par conséquent son premier cours de magie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient des notes explicatives à consulter en bas de page.

Dans le jardin, Majorika apporte une petite lanterne, puis la pose sur une petite table. Pendant ce temps, Dorémi utilise le téléphone de Majorika pour faire croire à sa mère que son train est bloqué, et qu'elle va rentrer tard.

\- Ca y est, t'as fini ? Demande Majorika dès que Dorémi raccroche.

\- Oui ! Répond Dorémi. J'arrive.

Dorémi se retrouve ensuite dans le jardin, et est aussitôt intriguée par la lanterne qui brille d'une lueur presque surnaturelle.

\- Bon... Écoute-moi attentivement. Ton matériel se trouve dans cette lanterne. Il te suffit d'ouvrir la petite trappe, et de fouiller un peu dedans.

Dorémi décide donc de suivre les instructions de Majorika. Elle ouvre la trappe, et commence à chercher à l'intérieur de la lanterne magique. Au bout de quelques secondes de recherche, elle trouve deux objets. Une baguette magique, et une curieuse petite boîte ronde avec un bouton au centre, et dont l'intérieur brille d'une belle couleur rose. Dorémi est émerveillée.

\- Wouah... fit-elle. C'est joli...

\- C'est ta console magique, l’élément indispensable, dit Majorika.

\- Oui, mais... à quoi ça me sert ?

\- Eh bien... Tu le découvriras si tu suis mes instructions. Premièrement, tu places la console sur ta blouse. Deuxièmement, tu appuyes sur le bouton central. Et troisièmement, tu observes...

Dorémi suit les ordres de Majorika, et après avoir appuyé sur le bouton central de la console, il ne se passe rien pendant quelques secondes. Dorémi met les mains dans ses poches et siffle une petite mélodie. Tout à coup, Dorémi commence à sentir une puissante montée d'énergie au centre de sa poitrine. Elle y place sa main pour voir si tout va bien, mais se rend compte que ses mains commencent à briller et à générer des étincelles, ainsi qu'une lueur de couleur rose pâle.

\- Mes mains... Elles brillent !

\- C'est normal. Tu est en train de te transformer.

Se transformer ? Mais en quoi Dorémi peut-elle bien se transformer ? La lueur rose qui se trouvait sur ses mains se répand sur tout son corps, de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Dorémi sent qu'il y a clairement quelque chose qui est en train de changer chez elle, et lorsque sa vision se couvre d'un voile rose, elle comprend qu'on ne la voit plus que sous forme de lueur rose entourée d'étincelles. Dorémi se tourne vers le miroir. Au bout d'une bonne minute, la transformation prend fin aussi vite qu'elle a commencé. Le flash se dissipe, et Dorémi découvre sa nouvelle tenue. Elle porte maintenant une magnifique robe rose avec une jupe à volants en forme de pétales, des chaussures à haut talons, des gants, et un grand chapeau. Sur chaque gant, il y a des bracelets et des perles multicolores, et une boucle pour chaque oreille est apparue. La console magique de Dorémi se trouve au centre de sa robe. Dorémi trouve la tenue sublime, et sautille de joie.

\- Ouais ! Ouais ! Génial ! Je suis devenue une sorcière ! S'écrie-t-elle.

\- Tu es une apprentie sorcière, rajoute Majorika. Nuance !

\- En quoi ça me différencie des sorcières « normales » ?

Devant une question qu'elle trouve aussi stupide, Majorika hausse la voix.

\- Tu n'as pas encore passé les examens de magie ! Réfléchis un peu !

\- Ah oui ? Il y a des examens à passer ?

\- Bien sur ! C'est indispensable pour passer d'un niveau de magie à l'autre.

Majorika se souvient d'une chose qu'elle avait oublié.

\- Oh, j'oubliais ! Tu as aussi besoin de boules magiques. Pour commencer, tu en auras dix.

Majorika confie dix petites billes de couleurs différentes à Dorémi. Ces billes sont en fait nécessaires pour que Dorémi puisse jeter des sortilèges. Elle place toutes les boules magiques dans sa baguette. Majorika poursuit ses explications.

\- Alors... Pour jeter un sort, il suffit de dire « baguette magique », et ensuite, tu lui donnes l'ordre que tu veux. Maintenant, réfléchis. Il te manque encore un truc, en plus de ta tenue et ta baguette...

Dorémi passe quelque secondes à essayer de trouver ce qu'il lui manque. Jusqu'au moment où elle trouve...

\- Un balai ! S'écrie-t-elle.

\- Exact, répond Majorika. Si tu le faisais apparaître ?

\- D'accord.

Doremi lève sa baguette en l'air et récite la formule magique qui lui permettra de faire apparaître son balai. Un rayon de lumière jaillit alors de l’extrémité de la baguette, puis prend la forme d'un balai. Majorika applaudit.

\- Bien joué ! Maintenant, il faut le faire décoller. Pour ça, tu reproduis ce que tu as fais avec la baguette. Essaye !

\- Balai magique,... Lève-toi !

Malgré la bonne volonté de Dorémi, le balai ne bouge absolument.

\- Balai magique, lève-toi !

Toujours pas de réponse. Dorémi pense que Majorika se fiche d'elle depuis tout à l'heure et se tourne vers elle.

\- Ça marche pas, votre truc ! lui dit-elle.

\- Tu dois mettre plus de conviction dans ta voix, et articuler, lui répond Majorika.

Dorémi pense que si elle suit ce que Majorika lui a demandé, ça devrait marcher. Elle répète « Baguette magique, lève-toi ! » à voix haute et en appuyant chaque syllabe. Mais le balai refuse d'obéir. Dorémi commence à perdre patience et se fâche. Elle se met à trépigner.

\- Lève-toi, balai à la mords-moi-le-noeud ! Crie-t-elle en s'acharnant sur son balai. LEVE-TOI !

Majorika comprend que si elle laisse Dorémi insister plus longtemps, elle sera encore là demain.

\- Ça va, laisse-moi faire... s'exclame-t-elle en montant sur le balai de Dorémi. Baguette magique, lève-toi !

Cette fois, le balai a compris. L'injonction de Majorika était beaucoup plus convaincue que celle de Dorémi. Le balai commence tout à coup à se soulever du sol, emportant Dorémi dans les airs.

\- Je... Je plane !

Le balai continue de monter, monter et encore monter dans les airs. Dorémi, au départ un peu secouée, finit par se mettre à rire comme une petite folle. Dorémi, sur son balai, s'arrête à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de la boutique. Elle a même droit à une vue panoramique de Misora, avec la ville de Chiba toute proche.

\- Wouah... Quelle vue !

Dorémi regarde de gauche à droite, et assiste à un somptueux coucher de soleil. Majorika l'a aussi remarqué, et elle commence à s’inquiéter, consciente que Dorémi devrait rentrer chez elle.

\- Dis donc ? Tu ne rentrerais pas chez toi ? Demande Majorika. Il commence à se faire tard.

\- Comment je fais pour rentrer en balai ?

\- Même procédé que pour le décollage.

\- Balai magique, ramène-moi à la maison !

Et Dorémi file comme une flèche dans les airs, en chevauchant son balai. Elle est tellement heureuse qu'elle rigole aux éclats dans le ciel. Sur son balai magique, Dorémi se sent libre comme un oiseau volant dans les airs. Cette fois, ça y est. Elle a enfin trouvé quelque chose que non seulement, elle adore, mais qu'en plus, elle peut pratiquer à volonté, sans avoir d'accident ou de coup de malchance. Dorémi se permet même de faire un salto arrière. Majorika manque de tomber plusieurs fois, et doit s'accrocher fermement au manche pour éviter une chute fatale. Dorémi, elle, ne tombera pas une seule fois pendant le trajet ! Mais Majorika sait que l'apprentissage de sa nouvelle élève ne fait que commencer. Elle ne sait même pas encore comment elle s'appelle !

\- Au fait, lui demande-t-elle. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Dorémi ! Dorémi Harukaze ! La fille de 10 ans la plus malchanceuse du monde ! Et vous ?

\- Je suis Majorika. J'étais une sorcière avant que tu ne me transformes en grenouille.

Dorémi émet un petit rire gênée.

\- Je suis désolée pour ça...

\- C'est pas grave, Dorémi. Je finirais par m'y habituer...

Deux minutes plus tard, Dorémi arrive enfin à sa maison. Pour éviter d'être surprise par sa famille dans sa nouvelle tenue, elle fait le tour du pâté, se place derrière le garage.

\- C'était vraiment génial ! s'exclame Dorémi.

\- Fais quand même attention à ne pas causer d'accidents, lui répond Majorika.

\- Oh... Il faut que je remette ma tenue normale.

\- Dans ce cas, tu appuies à nouveau sur ta console. Elle se trouve sur ta robe, au milieu de ta poitrine.

Dorémi décide donc d'appuyer sur le bouton de sa console. L'énergie que contenait la console ayant eu le temps de s'adapter à son organisme, Dorémi redevient normale en moins d'une seconde.

\- Dorémi, avant de te quitter, il me reste encore un truc à te donner. Un être vivant, pour être exacte.

Majorika sort une petite bille rose dans laquelle un faisceaux lumineux de couleur blanche luit. Quelques secondes plus tard, une mignonne petite créature prend forme, quitte la boule, puis se jette dans les bras de Dorémi, dont elle partage la couleur d'yeux et la coupe.

\- C'est mignon... dit Dorémi en tenant son nouveau compagnon dans ses bras.

\- Voici Dodo. C'est ton _yousei_ 1. Ta fée, si tu préfères. Cette sympathique petite créature va t'accompagner dans tes aventures. Mais tu devras lui apprendre à bien se conduire, et surtout, éviter de le montrer aux autres. Pour ça, faudra lui apprendre à se rendre invisible.

\- D'accord !

Tandis que Dorémi continue de faire mu-muse avec Dodo, Majorika baille un grand coup.

\- Bon... Je crois que je vais rentrer, murmure-t-elle. Je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil après cette journée mouvementée.

\- Bah... Moi aussi. Au revoir, alors !

\- C'est ça, bonne nuit...

Dorémi se dirige ensuite vers la porte d'entrée, tout en cachant Dodo dans son cartable, avant de rentrer à la maison.

\- C'est moi ! Dit-elle.

\- Bonsoir, Dorémi, répond Haruka qui est en train de replier son linge. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais... Mon train est finalement reparti.

\- Bonsoir, ma puce ! Dit Keisuke depuis le salon.

Dorémi monte ensuite les escaliers.

\- Tu ne restes pas avec nous ?

\- Pas le temps... Faut que je fasse mes devoirs.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Dorémi commence à regarder longuement sa console magique avec Dodo, qui, comme tous les yousei, ne s'exprime que par de petits couinements dont la longueur varie selon son humeur. Dorémi se remémore tout ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui. Puis, elle réfléchit au premier sortilège qu'elle va lancer. Elle se dit qu'elle en aura bien besoin pour pouvoir améliorer sa vie. Ça y est, elle a trouvé. Elle va compléter son dossier d'exercices d'un coup, sans se casser la tête. Pas question de passer des jours et des jours à le remplir avec de bêtes crayons ! Mais elle ne le fera pas tout de suite, elle va attendre le lendemain, et montrer ses nouveaux pouvoirs à Hazuki et Aiko pendant la récréation. Pourtant, Majorika lui a bien dit qu'elle ne devait surtout pas montrer à qui que ce soit qu'elle était une sorcière.

Une chose reste à faire : apprendre à Dodo à utiliser son pouvoir d'invisibilité. Pour ce faire, elle consulte le livre de sorts que Majorika lui a prêté. Celui-ci indique que pour donner à une fée l'ordre de se rendre invisible, il suffit de frapper deux fois dans ses mains, de façons à ce qu'elles soient jointe perpendiculairement.

\- Bon... Dodo, tu vois ce que tu dois faire ? Essayons.

Dorémi frappe deux fois dans ses mains comme indiqué dans le livre. Mais elle n'obtient pas l'effet escompté : seul le corps de Dodo disparaît.

\- Non, non... T'es censée disparaître complètement, Dodo. On recommence.

Dorémi frappe à nouveau dans ses mains. Cette fois, sa tête est devenue invisible... Mais pas son corps. Dorémi ne comprend pas

\- Eh ben... Elle est pire que moi, pense Dorémi.

Elle fait toutefois un gros effort pour ne pas perdre patience.

\- Bon... Essaye de ne pas merder, cette fois.

Dorémi refait une troisième fois le geste nécessaire. Mais c'est de nouveau un échec. Cette fois, elle ne voit plus que les couettes de sa fée.

\- Tes couettes !

Dorémi entend soudainement des pas se rapprocher de sa chambre. Elle range précipitamment sa console dans sa commode, y cache sa fée, puis place son cahier de travail devant elle, tout en faisant mine de cogiter avec un bic dans la main. Sa mère, Haruka, ouvre la porte.

\- Tu viens manger, Dorémi ?

\- J'arrive. Je termine mon calcul, puis je vous rejoint.

\- D'accord.

Dorémi ouvre ensuite sa commode pour en sortir Dodo.

\- Bon... On remettra ça à une autre fois, Dodo. En attendant, rentre dans ta boule, et essaye de ne pas te faire remarquer. Ça va ?

 

Dodo s’exécute. Ensuite, Dorémi descend dîner avec ses parents et sa sœur. Au menu ce soir, _yakitoris 2 _et riz sauté. Comme d'habitude, Dorémi mange de très bon appétit. Le père, Keisuke, raconte sa journée passée dans les locaux du magazine de pêche où il travaille, ainsi qu'au lac tout proche, où il a fait un reportage, et Haruka lui signifie gentiment qu'il devrait penser à autre chose qu'à la pêche à la ligne. Et puis, tout le monde part se coucher. Dans son lit, Dorémi pense déjà à demain matin...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Le yousei, littéralement « esprit envoûtant » en japonais, est une créature folklorique japonaise, équivalente aux fées dans la culture occidentale.
> 
> 2 Les yakitori, littéralement « oiseau grillé » en japonais, sont des brochettes de poulet cuites sur le grill, enrobées d'une sauce épaisse qui leur est dédiée, à base de mirin, de saké, de sauce soja et de sucre. C'est un plat très populaire au Japon et en Asie.


	6. Un secret à garder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outrepassant les avertissements de Majorika, Dorémi montre ses nouveaux pouvoirs à Hazuki et Aiko. Plus le choix, elle doivent devenir des apprenties sorcières à leur tour.

Le lendemain, Dorémi se réveille quelques minutes avant que son poste de radio ne retentisse, comme si elle avait rendez-vous quelque part, très tôt. Mais le réveil ne s'active pas avant 7 heures, comme d'habitude. Dès qu'elle entend la sonnerie, Dorémi bondit de son lit, puis court vers la salle de bain. Elle met une dizaine de minutes pour se laver les dents et se coiffer. Ensuite, elle retourne rapidement dans sa chambre pour se changer. Sa fée, Dodo, l'aide à enfiler ses rubans pour s'attacher les cheveux. Enfin, elle prépare son cartable, tout en prenant soin de bien ranger sa console magique à l'intérieur. Quant à Dodo, elle doit rester à la maison pour éviter d'être surprise. A 7 heures 30, Dorémi est déjà prête ! Elle descend les escaliers qui mènent vers la porte de sortie, sans glisser.

\- A ce soir, tout le monde ! Dit-elle.

En entendant Dorémi, Haruka se précipite vers le hall d'entrée pour bien s'assurer que ce que vient de dire sa fille était bien réél.

\- Dorémi, attends !

Mais elle est déjà sortie lorsqu'elle termine sa phrase. Haruka et Keisuke n'en reviennent pas. Dorémi s'est réveillée toute seule, à l'heure ! Pop, elle, semble trouver ça normal.

\- Oh... Elle est probablement encore tombée amoureuse, dit-elle. Ça ne va pas durer...

Pour ce qui est probablement la première fois de toute sa vie, Dorémi arrive aussi à l'heure à la gare. Elle parcoure la distance du hall des pas perdus jusqu'au quai où s'arrête son train sans courir, et n'attend que deux minutes avant qu'il n'arrive. Lorsque le train est complètement arrêté, Dorémi laisse quelque passagers descendre, puis embarque. Une fois arrivée à l'arrêt situé près de l'école, Dorémi saute de la rame, puis se met à courir comme si elle était pressée. En fait, elle jubile à l'idée de montrer ses nouveaux pouvoirs à Hazuki et Aiko. Cinq minutes plus tard, Dorémi rentre dans la cour de récréation, et y retrouve Hazuki et Aiko.

\- Les filles ! Crie-t-elle.

Les deux amies de Dorémi sont surprises en la voyant arriver si tôt. D'habitude, elle arrive toujours bien après le début des cours.

\- Mais... Dorémi ? S'étonne Hazuki. Tu es à l'heure ?

\- T'as couru pour rien, enchaîne Aiko. On n'a pas cours avant 10 heures, les profs de quatrième sont en conseil de classe.

\- Peu importe ! Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose ! Regardez !

Dorémi ouvre son cartable, puis en sort sa console magique pour la montrer à ses amis. Mais à sa grande surprise, ni Hazuki, ni Aiko ne sont impressionnées.

\- C'est quoi ce bidule ? Demande Aiko.

\- C'est une console magique ! Répond Dorémi. Avec ça, je peux me transformer en sorcière.

\- C'est un blague ? Non, tu ne me feras pas croire une seconde que ce truc puisse te transformer en sorcière.

\- Mais si, je te jure ! J'ai reçu ça hier, après avoir rencontré une vraie sorcière. D'ailleurs que je le lui ai dit voix haute, elle a rétréci d'un coup, et elle est devenue une grenouille... Et du coup, je suis son apprentie !

\- C'est un jouet, Dorémi... lui répond Hazuki.

\- Oh, et puis zut ! Venez avec moi !

Dorémi entraîne ses deux amies du côté des toilettes des filles, là où il n'y a personne. Ensuite, elle brandit sa console et la montre à Hazuki et Aiko.

\- Regardez-bien ! Je vais appuyer sur le bouton au milieu de cette petite boîte, et ensuite, vous admirerez le résultat !

Dorémi place la console magique au milieu de sa poitrine et appuie sur le bouton central. Une seconde et un flash rose plus tard, Dorémi est de nouveau en tenue d'apprentie. Hazuki et Aiko n'en croient pas leur yeux.

\- Dorémi, mais alors... bégaye Hazuki. Tu es une... une...

Soudain, Dorémi se souvient de ce que Majorika lui a dit la veille à propos de la malédiction des grenouilles, et commence à paniquer.

\- ...sorcière ?

\- NON !!! hurle Dorémi. Fallais pas le dire !! Maintenant, je vais devenir une GRENOUILLE !!! AHHHH !!! A L'AIIIDDDE !!!

Dorémi continue de crier comme une possédée et de se tortiller en se tenant le corps,... alors qu'en fait, elle n'est pas du tout en train de se transformer.

\- T'es sure que ça va, Dorémi ? Lui demande Aiko.

Lorsque Dorémi se rend que son corps n'a absolument pas changé, elle commence à avoir des doutes. Si elle est apprentie, pourquoi la malédiction des grenouilles ne s'appliquerait-elle pas aussi à Dorémi ?

\- Et... Tu sais jeter des sorts avec ta baguette ?

\- Bien sur ! Tenez, par exemple...

Dorémi sort son dossier d'exercices, et le montre à Aiko et Hazuki.

\- Mon dossier d'exercices. Regardez-bien ce que je vais faire avec !

Ensuite, elle lève sa baguette, récite une formule, puis la baguette émet un jet de lumière sur le dossier. Directement après, le dossier est complété du premier exercice jusqu'au dernier, sans faute, et avec en plus, le style d'écriture de Dorémi. Et tout ça, sans effort !

\- C'est merveilleux... s'écrie Hazuki.

\- Et si je veux redevenir normale, je n'ai qu'à appuyer une deuxième fois sur ma console !

Dorémi appuye une seconde fois sur le bouton de sa console, puis redevient normale en aussi peu de temps que pour la première transformation. Hazuki et Aiko sont stupéfaites. Elles n'ont jamais vu qui que ce soit utiliser des pouvoirs magiques de toute leur vie !

\- Mais... Qui t'a appris tout ça ? Lui demande Aiko.

\- Je vous la présenterais après les cours ! Je suis sure qu'elle serait ravie de faire votre connaissance.

\- OK ! Répondent les deux amies de Dorémi.

 

Les trois amies passent le reste de leur fourche à discuter de tout et de rien sur l'un des bancs, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre élève de la classe d'Aiko, Nobuko Yokokawa, s'approche du groupe, avec un dossier. Cette jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés couleur ocre est très créative, et est capable d'écrire d'excellentes histoires, pour l'instant très courtes. Mais depuis le début de l'année, elle a commencé l'écriture d'un roman, pour le terminer peu avant le nouvel an. D'ailleurs, le dossier qu'elle tient en main contient le texte de son roman.

\- Salut, les filles ! Salut, Aiko ! Dit-elle en zozotant.

\- Salut, Nobuko ! répondent les trois filles.

Nobuko tend la version imprimée de son roman à Aiko, la bouche en cœur et avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Aiko, ça y est... J'ai terminé mon roman.

\- C'est vrai ? Et de quoi ça parle ?

\- C'est l'histoire d'un détective qui s'appelle Monsieur Tatekawa... Il doit résoudre des enquêtes avec une amie, un professeur et un chien.

En plein milieu de sa phrase, Nobuko se met à frissonner.

\- D'ailleurs... Je... Pour l'amie de Tatekawa... Je me suis inspirée de toi, Aiko...

\- De moi ?

\- Ouais ! J'ai passé la nuit dernière à imprimer mon roman rien que pour toi.

Nobuko tend le dossier contenant tout son roman à Aiko, qui le prend et le range dans son cartable. Nobuko s'excite un peu.

\- Merci, Nobuko...

\- Tu le liras pour moi ? Tu le promets ?

\- Mais oui ! Je commence à le lire dès ce soir.

Nobuko, sous l'effet de la joie, saute dans les bras d'Aiko.

\- Oh, merci beaucoup, Aiko ! S'exclame-t-elle. T'es trop gentille !

Ensuite, les deux filles se disent au revoir, et Nobuko repart de son côté.

Dorémi se pose quand même quelques questions à propos des sentiments de Nobuko par rapport à Aiko. Cela lui semble bizarre qu'elle se permette de câliner Aiko à pratiquement chaque fois qu'elle la voit, mais jamais avec les autres. Et aussi, pourquoi s'est elle basée sur Aiko, et personne d'autre, pour un des personnages de son histoire ?

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'elle serait amoureuse de toi, cette fille ? Demande Dorémi à Aiko.

\- Amoureuse ? Non... Elle est juste affectueuse, voilà tout... Et puis, un petit câlin, ça veux pas forcément dire « amour »...

 

Le reste de la journée se déroule normalement. En fait, il ne passe presque rien de spécial, juste une banale journée à l'école. Pour une fois, Dorémi s'est tenue à carreaux, car elle sait que si elle se fait encore remarquer, elle risque le renvoi temporaire... Ensuite, dès la fin des cours, Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko prennent le même train et descendent au même arrêt. Ensuite, Dorémi emmène ses deux amies devant la boutique où elle a rencontré Majorika la veille.

\- Voilà, c'est ici ! S'écrie-t-elle.

\- La vache... Elle est glauque, cette baraque ! Répond Aiko.

\- Euhh... T'es sure qu'on peut rentrer sans problème, Dorémi ? Demande Hazuki un peu craintive, en se rongeant les ongles.

\- Mais oui, il n'y a pas de problème ! Faites-moi confiance !

Si Dorémi avance tête baissée vers la porte d'entrée, ses deux amies, en particulier Hazuki, mettent un peu de temps avant de se décider. L'aspect sombre et délabré de la boutique de Majorika les inquiète un peu. Quoi qu'il en soit, les trois filles rentrent à l'intérieur de la boutique. Majorika est en train de ranger quelques affaires.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! Dit Dorémi joyeusement.

Lorsque Majorika remarque ses deux amies qui la suivent, elle panique.

\- Wow, wow, wow, wow ! C'est qui ces deux-là ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Je vous présente Hazuki et Aiko... Les filles, voici Majorika.

Contrairement à ce que Dorémi a dit à ses deux amies, Majorika est tout sauf ravie de les voir.

\- Non, non, non, non, Dorémi ! Il est hors de question que ces deux filles te voient pendant l'entraînement !

\- Relax ! Elles sont au courant.

A ce moment, Majorika blêmit.

\- Que... Que... Comment ça, « elles sont au courant » ? bafouille-t-elle.

\- Et bien, elle sont au courant que je suis une apprentie ! Je leur ai fait une démonstration de magie avec mon dossier d'exercices !

\- T'AS FAIT QUOI ??? hurle Majorika comme une possédée.

Dans le fond de la boutique, Hazuki et Aiko commencent à paniquer, et ne pensent qu'à une seule chose : sortir d'ici en vitesse ! Dorémi, elle, ne comprend pas pourquoi son mentor se met soudainement en colère.

\- Bah quoi ? Dit-elle bêtement. Je... je ne pouvais pas ?

\- Bien sur que tu ne pouvais pas, petite idiote ! Tu ne devais en parler à personne ! Majokai est un monde sensé être secret, et aucun humain ne doit être courant de son existence ! Avec tes âneries, tes deux amies en savent trop !

Cette fois, Aiko en a assez. Elle se met en colère à son tour.

\- Et voilà, je le savais que c'était un traquenard ! Crie-t-elle. Tu nous a encore foutu dans le pétrin, Dorémi !

\- Calme-toi, Aiko... dit Hazuki.

\- C'est comme ça que vous parlez aux gens ? Poursuit Aiko, en interpellant Majorika.

\- Hé ! Je te signale que je suis obligée de rester comme ça, parce que mademoiselle m'a démasquée à voix haute !! Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça. Vous allez donc devenir apprenties sorcières comme Dorémi.

\- Et comment on fait ?

\- D'abord, je vous distribue votre matériel.

Majorika ressort la lanterne magique dans laquelle se trouvait la console Dorémi. Elle ouvre la trappe.

\- Servez-vous, dit-elle à Hazuki et Aiko.

Ces deux dernières prennent une console et une baguette chacune.

\- Et maintenant, placez la console au centre de votre poitrine, appuyez sur le bouton, et observez...

Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton, Hazuki et Aiko patientent le temps que l'énergie de leur console s'adapte à leur corps. Et, soudain...

\- Hazuki, regarde tes mains ! s'écrie Aiko. Elles brillent !

\- Les tiennes aussi, répond Hazuki.

En effet, les filles commencent à se transformer en sorcière de la même manière que Dorémi la première fois. Aiko aime la sensation de puissance que lui donne progressivement l'énergie de la console, ainsi que la lueur cyan étincelante qui se répand sur tout son corps. Mais Hazuki a peur du flash orange qui l'enveloppe. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aiko pousse un grand cri triomphal, et le flash qui la transformait se dissipe. Elle porte maintenant la même tenue d'apprentie que Dorémi, mais en cyan. La transformation de Hazuki prend fin à peu près en même temps que celle d'Aiko, et la laisse avec une tenue d'apprentie orange. En revanche, elle a un petit problème : sa tête ne passe pas à travers le col de la robe.

\- Je ne vois plus rien ! S'écrie-t-elle dans sa robe. Venez m'aider !

Dorémi et Aiko tirent sur la robe de Hazuki, jusqu'à ce que sa tête sorte de sa robe. Majorika n'est pas contente. Hazuki était censée avoir sa tenue complètement enfilée, bien qu'une transformation en sorcière ne soit que très difficilement contrôlable.

\- C'est une blague ! Ce n'est pas censé arriver, ça ! vocifère Majorika.

\- Arrêtez de crier !! hurle Aiko. Sinon, vous pouvez reprendre vos joujoux !

Majorika est aussitôt calmée par la voix forte, stridente et rauque d'une Aiko en colère.

\- Sur un autre ton... dit-elle craintivement.

Hazuki a toutefois des étoiles dans les yeux en voyant sa nouvelle tenue, ainsi que celle d'Aiko. A vrai dire, elle la trouvait ravissante.

\- Aiko, tu es sublime en sorcière, lui dit-elle. On dirait une princesse...

Aiko émet un petit rire.

\- Merci... répond-elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait des sorcières, les filles, enchaîne Majorika. Vous êtes des apprenties sorcières. Vous saisissez la différence ?

Les filles hochent la tête.

\- Oh ! J'allais encore oublier, s'écrie Majorika.

Elle siffle une nouvelle fois, et deux yousei se jettent sur Hazuki et Aiko.

\- Les filles, voici vos fées, Réré et Mimi.

\- Elles sont mignonnes ! S'exclame Aiko.

En entendant les petits couinements des deux fées, Dodo, qui était restée caché dans le cartable de Dorémi, se dirige vers les autres yousei. Quelque secondes plus tard, les trois fées ne veulent plus se séparer.

 - Et maintenant, les filles, approchez-vous. Toi aussi, Dorémi. D'ailleurs, tu peux activer ta tenue.

Dorémi s’exécute et se transforme à nouveau en sorcière. Ensuite, le trio s'approche de la table où se trouve Majorika. Cette dernière va les briefer avant l'entraînement.

\- Bon... Écoutez-moi bien. J'ai deux choses très importantes à vous dire. Premièrement, vous avez des examens à passer, pour tester vos compétences en magie, ainsi que votre courage et votre capacité à affronter des situations inattendues. Vous aurez un entraînement chaque samedi à partir de maintenant, et la première session d'examens aura lieu dans la nuit du 25 au 26 janvier, la seconde, celle du 21 au 22 février.

\- La nuit ??? s'écrie Dorémi.

\- Oui, Dorémi, la nuit.

\- Pourquoi pas le jour ?

\- Parce que la loi exige que toutes les apprenties ne peuvent passer les examens de magie que pendant la nuit. Si ça vous inquiète de devoir faire le mur, sachez que vos fées peuvent prendre votre apparence, et rester chez vous le temps que vous passez vos tests... Voilà. Deuxièmement, vous avez dix boules magiques dans vos baguettes. Il faut que vous sachiez que la magie a un prix, et qu'à chaque sortilège lancé, vous perdez des boules.

\- Pour remplir mon dossier, ça m'a coûté combien de boules ?

\- Une seule. Mais il existe des sortilèges qui consomment beaucoup plus de boules. Et pour recharger les baguettes, vous devez en acheter. Et je me disais que vous pourriez gagner l'argent nécessaire... en reprenant ma boutique.

Devant cette affirmation, les yeux des trois filles s'écarquillent.

\- Attends, mais... On n'a pas l'âge de travailler ! S'exclame Aiko.

\- Oui, mais... Chez les sorcières, c'est différent...

Majorika bégaye, comme si elle était en train de mentir et qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

\- Techniquement, votre boutique se trouve chez les humains, dit Hazuki.

A ce moment, Majorika s'énerve de nouveau et hausse la voix.

\- Mais vous avez fini de me couper la parole ? Vocifére-t-elle. Maintenant, vous deux, vous faites apparaître un balai magique pour que je puisse vous apprendre à voler.

\- OK, OK ! Crie Aiko. Y'a pas besoin de vous énerver comme ça !

Majorika fusille Aiko du regard. Comment une fille si jeune peut se permettre de lui parler comme ça ? En tout cas, elle trouve Aiko très malpolie. Hazuki et Aiko font apparaître leur balai, puis suivent Majorika dans son jardin. Majorika remarque que Dorémi est occupé à regarder les colliers qu'elle vend.

\- Bon, Dorémi ! Tu viens ?

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Une fois Dorémi arrivée dans le jardin avec ses deux amies, Majorika peut enfin donner un nouveau cours de balai aux filles. Elle donne exactement les mêmes instructions pour faire décoller le balai à Aiko et Hazuki. Et à l'inverse de leur copine, elles décollent toutes deux du premier coup. Dorémi, elle, a de nouveau du mal à décoller, et commence à avoir des problèmes pour contrôler son balai, et manque de se blesser. Devant le désarroi de Dorémi, Majorika décide de s'approcher d'elle.

\- N'insiste pas, Dorémi, lui dit-elle. Va te reposer, on refera ça une autre fois.

Dorémi désactive sa console, puis part s'asseoir avec Majorika. Dorémi est contrariée, car elle sait maintenant que ses deux amies la dépassent. D'ailleurs, Dorémi a récemment développé un tic qu'elle reproduit à chaque fois qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur. Elle croise les bras, gonfle ses joues, et crache trois fois. Une fois à gauche, une fois à droite et une dernière fois derrière elle.

\- Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Fait-elle devant Majorika, qui reçoit un postillon en plein visage.

\- Évite de me cracher à la figure comme ça, Dorémi.

\- C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi j'ai pas décollé du premier coup, moi ?

\- T'as juste besoin d'un peu plus d'entraînement. Tu verras, un jour, ça ira tout seul.

Dorémi continue de bouder pendant quelques minutes, contrainte de regarder ses deux amies s'amuser comme des folles dans les airs, enchaînant toutes sortes de figures sur leur balai et riant aux éclats. Ensuite, Dorémi se souvient des événements de ce matin.

\- Dites, Majorika ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous voyez... Hazuki et Aiko m'ont démasquée ce matin, mais... Je ne me suis pas transformée en grenouille. C'est normal ?

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait normal. Les apprenties ne subissent pas la malédiction des grenouilles.

\- Ah ?... Elles sont quand même bizarres, vos lois...

\- On fait avec, que veux tu que je te dise ?

Dorémi regarde à nouveau ses amies pendant quelques secondes.

\- Vous étiez sérieuse à propos de la boutique ? dit-elle à Majorika.

\- La boutique ?

\- Vous avez dit qu'on allait la reprendre pour s'acheter des boules magiques tout à l'heure...

\- Bah oui. Il faut bien que vous ayez un peu d'argent pour ça, non ?

Majorika continue de parler, mais ne regarde plus Dorémi, comme si elle n'était pas censée savoir la suite.

\- Et il faut aussi que je rembourse mes dettes...

\- Comment ?

\- Non, rien. Je parlais toute seule.

Heureusement pour Majorika, Dorémi ne semble pas avoir entendu qu'elle a des dettes à rembourser. Un peu plus tard, Hazuki et Aiko reviennent sur la terre ferme et rejoignent Dorémi.

\- Vous vendez quoi dans votre boutique ? Demande Aiko à Majorika.

\- Des objets porte-bonheur. Pourquoi ?

\- Je me disais que... on pourrait vendre autre chose à votre place, dit Hazuki.

 


	7. La pâtisserie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour s'acheter des billes magiques, les filles acceptent de travailler pour Majorika, à condition d'apporter quelques modifications à sa boutique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient des notes explicatives à consulter en bas de page.

Finalement, les filles se sont mises d'accord pour remplacer la boutique d'objets magiques de Majorika par un nouveau commerce. Dorémi a trouvé elle-même l'idée parfaite : Une pâtisserie ! Au départ, Majorika n'était pas très à l'aise pour cette idée. Mais après négociations, elle a fini par accepter. De toutes façons, elle n'a pas à s'en faire, puisque Aiko cuisine très bien, et Dorémi et Hazuki peuvent apprendre à cuisiner grâce à elle.

Le lendemain, on est mercredi. Les filles peuvent donc commencer à rénover le magasin de Majorika dès l'après-midi. Après les cours, les filles se rendent  dans un fast-food situé juste devant la gare. En fait, Dorémi est la seule à vouloir y aller. Hazuki s'en fiche, et Aiko n'aime pas la nourriture servie en restauration rapide. Mais bon... aucune d'entre elles ne peux se payer autre chose pour l'instant. Hazuki se contente d'une petite salade, tandis que Aiko ne prend qu'un cheeseburger avec un mini paquet de frites. Dorémi, elle, se fait plaisir : elle se commande un maxi menu hamburger au bacon, qui, en plus du hamburger, contient un grand paquet de frites, un grand verre de coca, et une figurine en guise de jouet. Et pour assoupir sa grande faim, Dorémi prend un paquet de nuggets en plus. Heureusement que Hazuki conserve un peu d'argent sur elle ! Et les filles partent s'asseoir.

\- Je reprendrais bien quelque chose, dit Dorémi avec gourmandise.

\- Non mais, attends,... râle Aiko. Tu as déjà un gros hamburger, une maxi frite, un maxi coca, dix nuggets, et c'est suffisamment cher comme ça ! Ça suffit !

\- Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas d'une petite salade ? Rajoute Hazuki.

\- Parce que j'ai faim !

\- Un jour, à force de manger, ton ventre va finir par se mettre à enfler comme un ballon jusqu'à l'éclatement ! Blague Aiko.

Ensuite, les filles essayent de se mettre d'accord sur quel style pourrait convenir à leur nouveau commerce. Une fois leur repas terminé, elles retournent chez Majorika. D'abord, elle déplacent les meubles de Majorika dans un endroit où ils ne prendront pas de tâches de peinture.

\- J'ai rapporté une échelle si vous avez besoin de grimper sur les hauteurs, dit Majorika aux filles.

\- Cool ! S'écrie Dorémi. On aura juste besoin de rapporter les outils et la peinture.

\- Je m'en charge ! Dit Aiko.

Aiko quitte rapidement la boutique. Dorémi, Hazuki et Majorika, eux, décident de rester, et attendent que Aiko soit revenue avec le matériel nécessaire. Une demi-heure plus tard...

\- Hé ! Les filles ! Crie Aiko depuis l'entrée. Vous venez m'aider ?

\- On arrive ! Répondent Dorémi et Hazuki en même temps.

En effet, Aiko a ramené cinq pots de peinture et une grosse boîte à outils. Tout ceci est très lourd, et Aiko, bien qu'elle soit très forte, au point de savoir porter un pack de bouteilles d'eau dans chaque main, avait besoin de l'aide de ses deux amies.

\- Il faut que vous preniez au moins un pot de peinture chacun...

\- Pas de problème, on s'en charge !

Dorémi et Hazuki prennent donc un pot de peinture, en faisant un gros effort, et les déplacent de l'entrée à l'intérieur de la boutique. Aiko, elle, essaye avec un pot pour chaque main, mais doit quand même les tenir ferme. Sa force a ses limites... Une fois tout le matériel à l'intérieur, il faut encore se répartir les tâches. Aiko réunit le trio autour d'une table.

\- Bon... Dorémi, Hazuki, le vrai travail commencera demain. Mais il faut quelqu'un qui s'occupe de nettoyer, une autre qui repeint, et une dernière qui se charge de faire quelques travaux de réfection.

\- Je veux bien m'occuper du nettoyage... propose Hazuki.

\- Moi, je repeins ! S'exclame Dorémi.

\- OK ! Rajoute Aiko. Je fais le reste dans ce cas.

Puis les filles se tournent vers Majorika.

\- Et vous ? Demande Dorémi. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire pour nous aider ?

Majorika prend le temps de terminer sa coupe de saké, puis dit :

\- Moi, je supervise.

Par « superviser », Majorika entend bien sur faire le moins possible. Ce n'est pas son idée de transformer sa boutique, après tout !

\- Bon, d'accord... répond Aiko. Hazuki, rendez-vous ici demain après les cours. Quant à toi, Dorémi, je te préviendrais lorsque la boutique sera prête.

\- Ca roule ! Disent les deux filles en chœur.

Le grand chantier commence le lendemain, un jeudi. Hazuki arrive à la boutique avec son amie Marina pour nettoyer le sol, les fênetres et les murs de la boutique. Pendant ce temps, Aiko s'occupe de refaire l’extérieur, surtout le toit. D'ailleurs, elle s'est changée pour l'occasion, ne portant qu'une salopette usée et ses chaussures. L'intérieur est prêt à être repeint le soir-même.

Vendredi, Hazuki part coller quelques affiches partout dans la ville, là où c'est possible. Dorémi, elle, commence à repeindre tous les murs, d'abord toute seule. Puis lorsque Hazuki revient dans la boutique, elle décide de l'aider. Aiko continue ses travaux extérieurs, cette fois aidé par une de ses amies, Naomi Okuyama.

Les filles passent la majeure partie du week-end à terminer la peinture et le toit, et grâce à l'aide de leur amies, le chantier prend fin beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

Dimanche soir, tout est prêt. Les filles n'ont plus qu'à installer la pancarte du magasin, sur lequel il y a écrit :

 

**_Ma-Ho_ **

**_Pâtisserie – Crêperie – Confiserie_ **

 

Les filles sont très satisfaites de leur efforts. Majorika, qui n'avait encore rien fait jusque là, sous prétexte de « superviser », décide quand même d'introduire sa patte. En effet, elle ramène de nouveaux meubles, un magnifique présentoir, et même... des distributeurs de bonbons !

La date d'ouverture est fixée au mercredi 24 janvier. Lundi et mardi, le trio ramène tous les ingrédients et ustensiles, prépare les premiers produits qui seront vendus, et charge les distributeurs de bonbons. Finalement, le jour d'ouverture arrive. Mercredi, à 13 heures, juste après les cours, la boutique ouvre officiellement. Et les filles passent le reste de la journée à attendre... attendre... attendre...

Hélas, à 16 heures, toujours pas de clients. Majorika commence sérieusement à remettre en doute l'idée de Dorémi.

\- Eh... Pourquoi je vous ai fait confiance, bon sang ? Râle Majorika. Je vous dis que c'est une mauvaise idée depuis des jours !

\- Et moi, je ne veux pas vendre vos objets pourris ! Répond Dorémi.

Sur le coup, Majorika saute sur le comptoir et explose devant Dorémi.

\- Hé !! Je te signale que pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, tu voulais acheter un de mes colliers !

\- Ne soyez pas pressées, les filles, rajoute Hazuki. On a ouvert il y a seulement trois heures. Le temps nous dira si les gens viendront chez nous...

\- Ouais, c'est ça...

Tout à coup, la petite clochette de la porte d'entrée sonne. Ça y est, les filles ont enfin leur premier client. Et ce premier client n'est pas un inconnu. Il s'agit de Tetsuya, le garçon qui ne rate jamais une occasion d'embêter Dorémi. Si cette dernière ne voulais pas du tout le voir ici, Tetsuya, lui, est surpris en la voyant.

\- Dorémi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demande-t-il.

\- Je vends des gâteaux et des bonbons, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Lui répond sèchement Dorémi.

\- Ah ? T'as quoi comme gâteaux ?

\- Tu as des yeux pour regarder, non ?

\- OK ! T'énerve pas, Dorémi !

Tetsuya se rapproche du présentoir et commence à observer les différents plats qui ont été disposés : gâteaux et tartes à différents goûts, fondant au chocolat, cheesecake, chaussons aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, choux à la crème, beignets, pain d'épices, flans, gaufres, crêpes, macarons, cookies,... Que de délicieuses pâtisseries ! Mais Tetsuya n'est intéressé par aucun de ces plats.

\- C'est toi qui a fait tout ça, Dorémi ?

\- Non, j'ai préféré laisser faire Aiko et Hazuki, pour éviter la catastrophe.

Tetsuya émet un petit rire moqueur.

\- T'as bien fait ! Sinon, soit les plats seraient complètement foirés, soit la boutique aurait brûlé avant même l'ouverture.

Tetsuya est de nouveau en train d'essayer de provoquer Dorémi, qui le fusille du regard. Mais il change aussitôt de sujet.

\- Au fait, les bonbons, il sont où ?

\- Au fond du magasin, à ta gauche, répond Hazuki qui passait par là.

Tetsuya se dirige donc vers l'endroit que Hazuki lui a indiqué. Pour bien s'assurer qu'il ne se passe rien de moche, Aiko, Hazuki et Majorika se rapprochent du côté gauche du comptoir. Dorémi, elle, ne veut pas bouger. De son côté, Tetsuya découvre la partie confiserie de la boutique des filles. Il y a toutes sortes de friandises, des dents de vampire au marshmallows, en passant par les caramels, les barres de réglisses et les chewing-gum. Mais il y a aussi un distributeur géant de Jelly Belly1, ces appétissants petits bonbons en forme de haricot à tous les goûts possibles. Il se trouve d'ailleurs que les jelly beans sont les bonbons favoris de Tetsuya, qui a des étoiles dans les yeux, en voyant le distributeur.

\- Wouah ! Fait-il joyeusement. Des jelly beans ! Je me sers un paquet direct !

Tetsuya saisit un paquet, l'ouvre, et commence à le remplir de jelly beans. Au comptoir, Dorémi s'impatiente, car Tetsuya prend tout son temps.

\- Ca y est ? T'as fini ?

\- Ouais, presque !

Finalement, le paquet de Tetsuya est plein à craquer. Il se dirige à nouveau vers le comptoir.

\- Passe-moi ce paquet, que je le pèse, lui demande Dorémi.

Dorémi prend le paquet de Tetsuya et le pose sur une balance éléctronique. Celle-ci affiche « 1200 grammes ». Ensuite, Dorémi inscrit le prix du paquet sur la caisse enregistreuse.

\- Alors, combien je te dois ? Demande Tetsuya.

\- 5000 yens2, lui répond Dorémi

Les yeux de Tetsuya s'écarquillent, et il se met à pousser un rire jaune qui traduit son incrédulité.

\- T'es sérieuse, 5000 yens ? C'est beaucoup trop cher ! Je t'en propose 25 yens.

\- Lis la notice là-haut.

Dorémi désigne du doigt un panneau placé en hauteur. Il est écrit :

 

** «  La maison ne fait pas crédit.  » **

 

Mais Tetsuya s'en fiche complètement. Il veut encore chercher des noises à Dorémi.

\- On peut toujours s'arranger, non ? 120 yens, ça te va ?

\- Non.

\- 150 yens ?

\- Non !

\- 155 yens ?

\- Non, non et non, Tetsuya ! Tu payes ton paquet au prix affiché sur la caisse, sinon, tu dégages !

\- Oh... J'essaye d'être gentil avec toi ! Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je reprends mon paquet et je m'en vais. De toutes façons, je n'ai même pas cette somme sur moi...

Tetsuya reprend donc son paquet de bonbons, qu'il ne paiera pas, et se dirige vers la sortie. Dorémi est de plus en plus énervée. Elle en a assez que Tetsuya se moque d'elle, et est a deux doigts de lui en retourner une.

\- Tetsuya ! Crie-t-elle au moment ou Tetsuya atteint la porte. Si tu ne paye pas ton paquet, tu me le rends !

\- Dis ! C'est juste un paquet de bonbons ! Je te le paieras dès que je pourrais ! Allez, à demain, Doraemon !

Et Tetsuya ressort de la pâtisserie sans avoir payé ses bonbons. C'en est trop pour Dorémi qui explose de colère. Elle enjambe furieusement le comptoir, et court vers la sortie.

\- Je vais l'étrangler !!! hurle-t-elle.

Hazuki et Aiko sont obligées de retenir leur copine par la blouse.

\- Arrête, Dorémi ! Calme-toi ! S'écrie Aiko.

\- Je vais lui faire avaler ses bonbons, vous allez voir !

Dorémi se rend finalement compte que ça ne servira à rien de s'en prendre physiquement à Tetsuya. Elle retourne derrière le comptoir avec les filles.

\- Laisse-le partir, lui dit Hazuki. Tu sais bien qu'il fait ça pour te provoquer.

Majorika, qui a tout vu, n'est pas contente.

\- Super ! Bien joué, Dorémi ! Râle-t-elle. Pourquoi tu lui as donné le choix ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas donné le choix ! C'est lui qui m'a cassé les pieds !!

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Ce petit garnement t'a arnaqué ! Tu te rends compte ? L'argent, c'est précieux !

\- Y'a pas que l'argent dans la vie, OK ?

\- Ah ouais ? On verra si tu diras la même chose quand tu auras VRAIMENT l'âge de travailler.

\- Et si on vous disait que ce garçon embête Dorémi, genre... Chaque jour ? Rajoute Aiko.

\- Ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris. Mais je vous préviens. Si jamais il ose remettre les pieds ici, il aura affaire à moi personnellement !

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il faut vraiment vous calmer, hein !

\- T'es pas obligée de me hurler dessus, Aiko !!

Soudain, des bruits sourds se font entendre, et interrompent la conversation. On dirait des bruits de pas... Et ils proviennent de la grande armoire située au fond de la cuisine, et qui bouge toute seule. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko décident de s'approcher, quoi que craintivement, de l'armoire pour voir ce qui se passe.

\- Une armoire qui bouge toute seule ? Se demande Aiko. C'est curieux, ça !

Aucune d'entre elles n'avaient vu quelque chose de tel. L'armoire bouge de plus en plus fort, et les filles finissent par entendre une voix de femme chantante... Hazuki commence à prendre peur en pensant qu'il s'agirait d'un fantôme...

\- Un fantôme... s'affole-t-elle. Il y a un fantôme dans l'armoire !

\- Non, Hazuki... C'est bien pire que ça ! Rajoute Majorika. Oh merde ! Elle arrive !

Majorika se planque rapidement derrière le comptoir, tandis que les trois filles se mettent à hurler. Puis l'armoire s'ouvre brusquement, et une dame venue de Majokai saute dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! Fait-elle en chantonnant. Je suis Dela, collectrice d'impôts à Majokai. Je viens m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de crapauds crevés !... Oh, bonjour, les filles !

\- Euhh... Bonjour... disent les filles.

Dela est une sorcière. Grande et mince, entièrement vêtue de noir, cheveux roses brunâtres très longs, yeux roses clairs et rouge à lèvres. Voilà ce à quoi elle ressemble. Majorika ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle lui rende visite. Elle se précipite vers elle, l'air gênée.

\- Ahh, Bonjour, Dela... dit-elle en mâchant ses mots et en riant jaune. Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

Dela connait bien Majorika depuis des années. Mais elle ne l'avais jamais vue en grenouille jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Rika ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivée ? Lui demande-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Bah... C'est pas facile à expliquer... Tu vois, la semaine dernière, j'ai rencontré la petite rousse derrière moi, et... elle m'a démasquée.

\- Ces filles sont tes apprenties, donc ?

\- Ouais... Et elles travaillent ici pour pouvoir s'acheter des boules magiques, et... Elles ont transformé ma boutique d'objets magiques en pâtisserie-crêperie-confiserie... Tu... Tu le savais déjà ?

\- Mais bien sur que je le sais ! C'est justement pour ça que je suis venue te voir ! Je voulais vérifier si tout était en ordre.

\- Eh bien, allons voir ça !

Majorika saute rapidement vers le hall principal de la boutique. Avant de la suivre, Dela se tourne vers les apprenties.

\- Vous vous appelez comment ? Leur demande-t-elle.

\- Je m'appelle Dorémi.

\- Moi c'est Aiko !

\- Et je m'appelle Hazuki. Hazuki Fujiwara.

\- On a dix ans, moi et Aiko, rajoute Dorémi. Et Hazuki, elle, elle va les avoir dans deux semaines. Le 14 février pour être précise.

\- Oh, c'est bien ça ! Avoir son anniversaire le jour de la Saint-Valentin... Tu as un petit ami ?

Lorsque que Dela lui pose cette question, Hazuki est toute muette. Elle baisse les yeux, et rougit. Dela comprend que Hazuki ne préfère pas répondre.

\- D'accord, je comprends... Et j'ai entendu que vous étiez les apprenties de Majorika ?

\- Ouais ! Répondent les trois filles en chœur.

\- Ah... Je vous félicite, les filles. Et je suppose que vous travaillez dur pour devenir de véritables sorcières comme moi, ou Majorika...

\- Bon, Dela ? Tu viens ? Crie Majorika depuis son comptoir.

\- Oui, j'arrive !

Dela rentre dans le restaurant, et en inspecte les différents outils, tout en écrivant dans son bloc-notes. Majorika épie scrupuleusement le moindre de ses mouvements, donnant à nouveau l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à cacher...

\- Au fait ? Tu as eu des clients ? Demande Dela.

\- J'en ai eu un juste avant que tu n'arrives, et...

\- Il acheté quelque chose ?

\- Euhhh... C'est-à-dire que... Techniquement, il a pris un paquet de jelly beans...

\- Oui ?

\- Sauf que... Il... Il est parti sans payer...

\- Ah ! Bah dans ce cas, il faudra me le rembourser !

\- Euhh... Mais... J'ai oublié le prix de ce paquet...

\- 5000 yens ! Crie Dorémi depuis la cuisine.

\- Voilà, 5000 yens ! Que j'ai malheureusement pas sur moi...

Majorika semble être de plus en plus gênée.

\- Bon... Vu qu'on est copines, je vais te laisser le temps d'avoir ces 5000 yens, et seulement là, tu me les paieras.

\- D'accord...

Dela termine son inspection quelques minutes plus tard. Elle range son bloc-notes dans sa sacoche puis passe derrière le comptoir.

\- C'est bon ! Dit-elle. Tout est en ordre ! Salut, Rika !

\- A plus, Dela... et bon débarras... fait Majorika silencieusement pour ne pas choquer la perceptrice.

Les filles suivent Dela dans la cuisine.

\- Vous vendez des boules magiques ? Demande Aiko.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! C'est moi qui vend les boules magiques aux apprenties. Par contre, c'est pas gratuit.

\- On le savait, merci ! Mais... Çà coûte combien ?

\- Dix écus la boule.

\- Oui mais,... en yens ?

\- Alors, laissez-moi réfléchir un peu... Sachant qu'un écu de Majokai correspond à 2000 yens... Ça fait 20 000 yens pour une boule !

Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko se figent sur place devant le prix excessif d'une seule boule magique.

\- 20 000 YENS ??? s'exclament-elles, bouche bée.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puissent demander des précisions, Dela est déjà en train de monter dans l'armoire-portail.

\- Bon ! Sur ce, je vais rentrer chez moi ! A la prochaine ! Dit-elle en chantonnant.

Et Dela ferme brusquement la porte. Dorémi s'approche pour essayer de la rattraper, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une brève détonation retentit dans l'armoire, ce qui fait sursauter les trois filles. Pendant cinq secondes, que du silence. Soudain, une épaisse fumée de couleur lavande commence à émaner de l'armoire, et envahit d'abord toute la cuisine, puis le magasin tout entier. Bien que la fumée soit complètement inodore, les filles se mettent à tousser comme des chèvres.

\- C'est quoi ce délire !! hurle Dorémi en toussant.

\- Je sais plus respirer ! Se lamente Hazuki.

\- Venez prendre l'air avec moi, vite ! Et ouvrez toutes les fenêtres ! Crie Majorika depuis le hall principal.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle prendre la poudre d'escampette ! Blague Aiko.

Majorika et ses apprenties ouvrent toutes les fenêtres, puis sortent à l'éxterieur. Le temps que la fumée se dissipe, l'heure de la fermeture sonne déjà. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko doivent donc rapidement rentrer chez eux...

\- Je vous préviens, Dela fait ça à chaque fois qu'elle s'en va d'ici ! Dit Majorika.

\- Wow, super, réplique Aiko. On a des risques de s'asphyxier, maintenant !

\- Il faudra faire avec !

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Jelly Belly est une marque américaine de friandises, en particulier de jelly beans, et aussi l'une des plus connus et plus appréciées au monde. Il existe plus de 50 variétés de jelly beans fabriqués par Jelly Belly, allant de goûts traditionnels comme l'orange, la pomme, la fraise ou la cannelle,... jusqu'aux goûts les plus improbables comme le sirop d'érable, le thé vert, le mojito, et même la sauce Tobasco !
> 
> 2 Pour savoir combien cela fait en euros, se référer aux notes de fin du chapitre 4.


	8. Rivalité entre soeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La soeur de Majorika, Majoruka, tente par tous les moyens de racheter la propriété de sa soeur, censée apporter luxe et prestige...

20 000 yens rien que pour une boule magique ! Si les filles veulent en acheter autant qu'elles peuvent, elles vont devoir travailler dur, et attirer le plus de clients possible... Passons. Le lendemain, on est jeudi. Au matin, Pop décide d'aller réveiller Dorémi comme elle le fait d'habitude. Mais au moment, où elle saute sur le lit, pas de réaction... Elle soulève la couette de Dorémi. Cette denière ne se trouve plus dans son lit !

\- Dorémi ? Dit Pop. Où es-tu ?

Dorémi se trouve sous son lit. En effet, elle a décidé de faire une petite farce à sa sœur. Elle tend son bras de façon à ce que son index atteigne le pied droit de Pop.

\- Hi hi hi... Ça chatouille... fait-elle en se mettant à rire de plus en plus.

\- Alors, Pop ? Dit malicieusement Dorémi en se glissant à l'éxterieur de son lit et en continuant de chatouiller sa sœur. Tu voulais encore me réveiller, hein ?

\- Mais, arrête ! Dit Pop en riant.

\- Comment ? Tu ne veux pas que je m'arrête ? Alors, on continue... Sur le ventre !

\- Non, pas là !

Extrêmement sensible à cette zone, Pop explose de rire et se laisser tomber dans le lit de sa grande sœur tandis qu'elle continue de la chatouiller.

\- Qui c'est qui me respecte maintenant, hein ? Qui c'est qui va me respecter ? Dit Dorémi.

\- Les enfants ? Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer, on s'en va dans vingt minutes ! Dit Haruka depuis la cuisine.

Plus le temps de rire. Les filles doivent être prêtes d'ici vingt minutes. Une fois prêtes, elles descendent en bas pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Bien dormi, les filles ? Demande Keisuke.

\- Ouais ! Répond joyeusement Pop.

\- Ouais... répond Dorémi en baillant.

Ensuite, Pop montre un curieux cahier à sa grande sœur. En fait, il s'agit de son cahier de rendez-vous amoureux, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est très chargé cette semaine.

\- T'as vu, Dorémi ? J'ai rendez-vous avec trois garçons de ma classe aujourd'hui. Et toi ?... Ah oui, c'est vrai ! T'es toujours célibataire !

\- Héhéhé... Très drôle.

\- Non, mais... Franchement, comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir de petit ami à ton âge ?

\- Et toi, comment tu fais pour en avoir autant à ton âge ?

Deux minutes plus tard, tout le monde, sauf Haruka, quitte la maison.

 

Pendant les cours du matin, Dorémi et Hazuki discutent au sujet de leur restaurant, en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Madame Seki.

\- Tu crois qu'on va continuer à attirer si peu de clients ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait, Hazuki... On n'a ouvert qu'hier soir.

\- Je sais, mais... On devrait peut-être faire plus de publicités ?

\- J'en ai collé partout dans la ville, pourtant. Ça devrait faire son effet d'ici là.

\- Peut-être pas. On risque d'être déficitaire pour un bon bout de temps si on n'attire pas suffisamment de gens...

\- Tu peux redire ça en français ?

\- Sans clients, pas d'argent.

\- Oh... Y'a pas de soucis à se faire. Ce n'est qu'un début après tout... Et puis, dix fois 20 000 yens, c'est pas la mer à---

Pile à ce moment, Dorémi reçoit une craie en plein front.

\- AÏE !

\- Dorémi ! Vocifère l'institutrice. Tu as des choses plus intéressantes que mon cours à nous faire partager, je suppose ?

\- Euh... Non, non !

\- Alors, sois attentive. Et à la prochaine remarque, je te change de place !

 

Après les cours, Dorémi et Hazuki reprennent le train pour rejoindre Aiko à la pâtisserie. Bizarrement, lorsque le train s'arrête à la gare de Misora-est, la silhouette de Majorika est la première chose que Dorémi voit à travers la fenêtre. Leur mentor semble les attendre depuis quelques temps déjà...

\- Majorika ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demande Hazuki.

\- Je passais par là, répond Majorika. J'ai été faire quelques courses, et vu que la supérette n'est pas loin de la gare, je suis venue vous attendre... D'ailleurs, vous allez m'aider à transporter ces sacs !

Les deux filles prennent un sac chacun. Dorémi manque de faire tomber le sien tellement il est lourd !

\- Fais gaffe, bon sang !

\- Non mais... Il y a quoi dans ce sac pour que ce soit aussi lourd ?

\- Quelques provisions et un four à crêpes. C'est tout.

 

Le groupe met environ cinq minutes pour arriver au restaurant, où Aiko se trouve déjà.

\- Salut, les filles ! Dit-elle.

\- Salut, répondent en chœur Dorémi et Hazuki.

\- Bien... Vous allez ranger tout ça dans la cuisine.

\- OK !

Dorémi et Hazuki, portant toujours les très lourds sac d'ingrédients et d'ustensiles, se dirigent vers la cuisine. Mais lorsque Majorika jette un coup d’œil à la vitrine...

\- Attendez !

\- Que... Qu'est ce qui se passe, répond Dorémi.

\- Il y a un problème... Quelqu'un a changé les prix de mes desserts. La tarte aux pommes, 650 yens la part ! Les éclairs, 200 yens pièce ! QUOI ? Les profiteroles, 130 yens pièce ?? J'ai jamais vendu mes produits à un prix si bas ! Qu'est ce qui a fait ça ?

\- C'est moi ! Dit Aiko. Je me suis permise de fixer de nouveau prix aux desserts. Ceux de départ étaient beaucoup trop haut !

\- Et en quoi étaient-ils trop haut, je te prie ?

\- Et bien, c'est le principe de la loi de l'offre et de la demande !

\- La loi de l'offre et... C'est encore une loi bidon pour m'empêcher de vendre mes objets comme je veux ?

\- Non, au contraire ! Je vous explique : imaginez que vous vendez une tarte aux pommes comme celle-ci. Prix de départ : 900 yens pièce. D'abord, personne ne veut l'acheter. La demande est faible; conséquence, on baisse le prix à 650 yens pour attirer plus du monde. Dans la plupart des cas, ça fonctionne ! Un client achète une part de tarte, et l'adore ! Il va en parler à quelqu'un, qui va en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, et ainsi de suite. Du coup, beaucoup de gens vont demander un morceau de tarte. La demande est plus forte, donc, on monte le prix de la tarte ! Simple, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Euhh... Je crois que j'ai compris. Mais loi de l'offre et de la demande ou pas, je doute fort que ça marche.

 

Soudain, un lourd bruit de fracas se fait entendre depuis la cuisine, suivi de jurons.

\- Dela est encore revenue ? Se demande Majorika.

Tout le monde se précipite vers la provenance de ce bruit. Devant l'armoire se trouve maintenant une dame âgée ressemblant à Majorika sous forme de sorcière, mais un peu plus enveloppée. Elle se relève.

\- Rika, ma frangine ! Dit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

\- ...Ruka ?

\- Ruka ? Se demandent les filles.

\- Mais dis-moi, tu t'es faites démasquée ?

\- Bah... Oui.

Majoruka émet alors un rire condescendant.

\- Oh... T'es si mignonne, comme ça.

\- Oh, dis ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que tu viens foutre dans ma boutique ?

\- Vois-tu... Dela m'a expliqué à sujet des trois filles qui se trouvent là-bas. Il paraît que ta boutique apporterait popularité, luxe et prestige, avec possibilité d'avoir une place dans les haut rangs du Congrès.

\- Mais je... Je n'ai jamais fait partie du Congrès.

\- Mais, moi non plus, Rika. Viens, allons discuter de ça sur une table...

\- Vous trois, vous nous attendez là.

Majoruka entraîne Majorika dans le hall principal, puis les deux sorcières s'assoient face à face sur une des tables du salon.

\- Ouh là là... dit Aiko. Ça sent l'entourloupe à plein nez.

Aiko fait signe à ses deux amies de la suivre, pour ensuite se planquer derrière le bar.

\- Oups, j'ai failli oublier, s'exclame Majoruka.

Majoruka ouvre son sac et en sort une bouteille de vin rouge français.

\- Regarde... Un bon vin rouge Chardonnay, issue des vignes de la Bourgogne, conservée depuis 1995. Importée tout droit de son pays d'origine : la France.

Majorika n'en revient pas... Elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir entre les mains une bouteille de vin français. Mais son manque d'argent constant l'a toujours empêchée d'atteindre ce but.

\- Ah... T'aimes ça, le vin français ? Non ?

Majorika reprend aussitôt ses esprits.

\- Attends... Je crois que j'ai compris ! T'essaye encore de me saouler pour pouvoir ensuite me faire un sale coup !

\- Hep, hep, hep ! Relax, Rika... Je ne vais rien faire de mal.

\- Ouais... Je te vois venir, quand même.

Ensuite, Majoruka sort un chéquier de son sac.

\- Bon... Qu'est ce que tu veux, Ruka ?

\- Ce que je voulais faire, en fait, c'était reprendre ta boutique.

\- Euh... Pardon ?

\- Tu vois... Je semble être mieux qualifiée pour diriger cette boutique, répond Ruka en remplissant son chèque. Donc, je te propose, en l'échange d'une certaine somme d'argent que je suis en train d'inscrire, de me laisser ta place en tant que gérante de la boutique. T'auras 50 000 yens en retour. Alors... Date d'éxécution... Demain ?... Dans 2 jours ?... 3 jours ?

\- Jamais.

A ce moment, Ruka s'arrête net, puis lève la tête vers sa sœur.

\- Que... Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Ja-mais. Je refuse de te confier ma boutique.

\- Attends... J'espère que tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, c'est la vérité ! Tu n'auras pas une once de cette boutique ! Point barre !

Ruka s'énerve à son tour.

\- Eh... Je le savais. Je savais que j'aurais ce genre de réponse. Je te propose une grosse somme d'argent, ainsi que le meilleur vin rouge au monde, et juste pour garder ta boutique, tu refuses ? Décidément, t'es toujours aussi égoïste !

\- Et toi, t'es toujours aussi mesquine ! Je ne veux ni de ton vin, ni de ton argent ! De toutes façons, je suis sure que tu n'as pas un sou sur toi !

\- Bon. Écoute, Rika. J'ai du hypothéquer ma propre maison pour obtenir tout ceci ! Alors, fais un effort, et accepte mon chéque !

\- Non ! Hors de question !

\- Tu veux que je te jette un mauvais sort ?

\- Et bien, vas-y ! Qu'est ce que t'attends ?

\- Mais avec plaisir !

A ce moment, les trois apprenties décident d'intervenir.

\- Madame ! S'exclame Aiko. Majorika a dit non !

\- Je vous avais dit de m'attendre dans la cuisine ! S'énerve Majorika.

\- C'est pour votre bien, Majorika. Quant à vous, madame. En tant qu'employée de cette boutique, je me mettrai du côté de votre sœur. On ne vous vendras pas notre boutique !

\- Je marche, rajoute Dorémi.

\- Moi aussi, dit Hazuki.

Majoruka n'en croit ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles.

\- D'ailleurs, faites-moi voir ce chéquier.

Aiko n'éprouve aucune gêne à arracher le chéquier des mains de Majoruka.

\- Non mais, ho ! Je ne te permet pas, petite chipie !

En inspectant minutieusement le chéquier, Aiko comprend qu'il s'agit d'un faux.

\- Sympa, ce livret de chèque en bois.

Puis elle le déchire, sous les yeux de Majoruka.

\- Tu as osé me déchirer mon seul moyen de paiement ?

\- Oui, madame. C'est pas avec ça que vous nous aurez. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous partiez. Tout de suite.

\- T'as entendu, Ruka ? T'es pas la bienvenue ici. Alors, fout le camp.

Majoruka ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes, avant de se lever brusquement.

\- Comme vous voulez ! Crie-t-elle. Je fous le camp !

Elle se dirige vers l'armoire-portail. Et avant de passer dans l'autre dimension...

\- Mais je te préviens, Ruka : tu entendras encore parler de moi ! Vous aussi, les filles !

Enfin, elle claque la porte de l'armoire. Majorika s'en rapproche furieusement.

\- Raaaah... Une vraie teigne ! T'aurais du me laisser déchirer son livret de merde !

\- Laissez tomber, Majorika, répond Aiko. Elle ne nous ennuiera plus, j'en suis sure.

\- Mais... Comment t'as deviné que c'était un faux chèque ? Demande Dorémi.

\- Regarde...

Elle prend un bout de chèque déchiré, et le place devant la lampe de la cuisine.

\- Tu vois, Dorémi ? C'est du papier transparent. Celui utilisé pour les chéquiers est opaque.

\- Oh... Je vois. Elle voulait nous arnaquer ?

\- Putain !! râle Majorika. Maintenant, on va être obligé de faire face à ma sœur ! C'est une vraie sournoise, je vous dis !

 

Une fois l'heure de la fermeture atteinte, tout le monde rentre chez soi. Dorémi n'a pas beaucoup de chemin à faire, puisque sa maison se situe plus ou moins dans le même secteur. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte de sa maison...

\- Tu voulais me briser ma canne ? Crie Keisuke. Et devant moi, en plus ?

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Keisuke ! Je t'avais dit : pas de sortie tant qu'il y a des feuilles mortes dans le jardin !

-Et bien, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les ramasser, tiens !

\- Mais t'as jamais le temps de faire tes corvées ! A chaque fois, tu zappes tes corvées sous prétexte de ne pas avoir le temps ! Par contre, pour aller pêcher au lac du coin, t'as bien le temps ! Occupe-toi de ta famille, nom de dieu !

\- Hé ! C'est un peu grâce à moi qu'on mange du poisson chaque semaine ! Et pas de la camelote en conserve, du poisson bien frais ! Je vous nourris, merde !

\- Ha ha ! La facilité, mon ami, comme d'habitude !

\- Je pourrais aussi très bien faire comme la plupart des maris, c'est-à-dire, ma femme s'occupe des enfants et des corvées, et je ne l'aide pas ! Parce que, par moments – excuse-moi te dire ça – j'ai vraiment envie d'aller dans cette optique-là !

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de me DIRE ????

Haruka, dans un excès de colère, se met à lancer plusieurs ustensiles dans la direction de Keisuke.

\- WOW, WOW, WOW !! Mais, t'es malade, ou quoi ?

\- TU L'AS BIEN CHERCHE !!

\- Mais moi aussi, je peux casser des trucs ! Regarde...

Keisuke saisit un vase, puis le flanque par terre, le brisant en mille morceaux.

\- Tiens ! Le voilà, ton vase !

Dorémi, qui a tout vu, se dirige précipitamment dans sa chambre, gênée. Mais Haruka a le temps de la remarquer.

\- Regarde ce que tu viens de faire ! T'as vexé ta fille aînée !

\- Mais oui... C'est de ma faute, comme d'habitude...

\- Dorémi, attends !

 

Dorémi claque la porte de sa chambre, puis s'assied dans son lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

\- Dorémi ? C'est Maman.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je peux rentrer ?

\- Pfff... Si tu veux.

Haruka ouvre la porte, puis s'assied à côté de sa fille.

\- Tu nous a vu nous disputer ?

\- Je t'ai même entendu gueuler dès que j'ai mis le pied dans l'allée... Pourquoi vous vous disputez si souvent ?

\- Bah... Je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer. Tous les couples se disputent...

\- Ouais, mais... Pour un couple normal, c'est genre... Une ou deux fois par mois, par an, même. Mais vous deux, c'est plusieurs fois par semaine... Je... J'ai pas envie de retrouver comme Aiko...

\- Mais non, Dorémi... On ne va pas divorcer, je te le promets.

\- Ça me fait mal de vous voir vous engueuler comme ça, répond Dorémi en se mettant à pleurer.

\- Oh... Faut pas te mettre dans cet état, ma puce...

Il faut toutefois une bonne minute, ainsi qu'un peu de tendresse de la part de Haruka, pour que Dorémi se calme...

\- Je crois que tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, se dit Haruka.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Ouais. Mon intuition maternelle ne peut pas me tromper ! Ce soir, on mange un bonne grosse fondue japonaise. De la viande... des nouilles... du chou... des champignons... T'aimes bien tout ça, non ?

\- Ouais... A part peut-être le chou, mais bon...

Finalement, le dîner se déroulera normalement...

 

 

 

 


	9. Examens de magie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour leur premier voyage tant attendu chez les sorcières, les filles passent leur trois premiers examens de magie.

Ce soir-là, Dorémi part se coucher comme d'habitude. Mais elle a rendez-vous chez Majorika à très exactement minuit, afin de passer ses examens de magie. Pour l'instant, il n'est que 21 heures 30. Dorémi doit encore patienter deux heures, mais préfère ne pas sortir de sa chambre. Pour passer le temps, Dorémi se change déjà, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne réveiller personne. Elle retire son pyjama, puis enfile un short, des chaussettes, un t-shirt sans manches, et un pull. Elle met ensuite ses chaussures, puis attache de nouveau ses cheveux, pour en faire deux gros chignons, comme d'habitude.

 

23 heures 30. C'est l'heure d'y aller. Elle sort sa console magique, puis se transforme en sorcière.

\- Bon... Dodo, tu vas m'attendre ici. Tu vas te transformer en moi-même avec mon pyjama, puis te coucher dans mon lit. Tu ne bouges pas tant que je ne suis pas revenue.

Dodo s’exécute. En deux secondes, elle grandit et change de forme jusqu'à ressembler trait pour trait à Dorémi, pyjama aux notes de musique compris.

\- Bien joué, Dodo. A tout à l'heure !

Dorémi lance ensuite son balai par la fenêtre, mais celui-ci se met à léviter dans les airs. Dorémi, ni vue ni connue, saute par la fenêtre et atterrit sur son balai.

\- Balai magique, emmène-moi chez Majorika ! Ordonne-t-elle.

 

Et la voilà partie vers la maison de Majorika. Dorémi vole maintenant comme un petit oiseau, devant la pleine lune. En milieu de trajet, ses amies Hazuki et Aiko la rejoignent. Le trio arrive cinq minutes plus tard devant la pâtisserie, où Majorika les attendait avec impatience. Alexandre est là aussi. Avant de passer la barrière des deux dimensions, Majorika organise un briefing avec ses apprenties.

\- Les filles, j'espère que les séances d'entraînements que je vous ai donné ont porté leur fruits ! Vocifère-t-elle comme si elle était instructeur à l'armée. Ce soir, vous allez nous montrer de quoi vous êtes capables ! Lorsque j'ouvrirais la porte de cette armoire, vous allez, vous allez entrer dans le monde des sorcières ! La première personne que vous rencontrerez sera la Reine des Sorcières en personne ! Mais vous l'appellerez « Votre Majesté » et rien d'autre ! Compris ?

\- Compris ! Disent les trois apprenties.

\- Bien. Maintenant, je vais ouvrir l'armoire, et vous allez vous lancer...

Majorika ouvre l'armoire-portail par laquelle Dela était venue, puis repartie le premier jour. Dans l'armoire, il n'y a que de la lumière brillante qui change de couleur au bout d'un certain temps. Les filles sont surprises, tellement c'est beau à voir.

\- Je vous rejoins là-bas ! Dit Majorika avant de sauter dans le portail.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passe rien.

\- Bon... dit Dorémi. Qui y va en premier ?

\- Toi, non ? Répond Aiko. T'es en train d'avancer.

\- Hein ?

Dorémi, sans s'en rendre compte, est en train de glisser sur le sol en direction de l'armoire. Mais lorsqu'elle le réalise, elle essaye de reculer, mais en vain.

\- Le portail m'aspire !!! crie-t-elle.

Hazuki commence à bouger à son tour, suivie d'Aiko. Les trois filles paniquent alors qu'elle commencent à flotter vers le portail. Elles essayent de se rattraper sur la table toute proche, mais rien n'y fait. Le portail est beaucoup trop puissant pour les filles. Bientôt, elles trébuchent et passent à l'intérieur du portail, avant de traverser un cyclone lumineux. Pendant leur chute, les filles hurlent de terreur... jusqu'à atterrir lourdement par terre, dans un long couloir rocheux. Heureusement, personne n'est blessé. Mais Hazuki a perdu ses lunettes en tombant, et sa vision affaiblie l'empêche de les retrouver. Mais elle peut compter sur l'aide de Dorémi, qui les retrouve à sa place, puis les lui rend. Les filles se relèvent avec difficulté.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle atterrir en catastrophe, blague Aiko.

 

Une fois relevées, les filles empruntent un chemin menant vers leur lieu de rendez-vous. On se croirait à l'intérieur d'une mine désaffectée.

\- La vache... C'est endroit me fait vraiment peur... dit Hazuki.

\- T'as raison, rajoute Aiko. C'est vachement angoissant comme endroit...

A ce moment, une voix grave, veloutée, mais surtout très forte a dit :

\- Qui ose pénétrer dans mon sanctuaire ?

La voix résonne dans toute la tranchée. Les filles, qui ne s'y attendaient pas du tout, paniquent.

\- Qui a parlé ? Demande Dorémi.

\- Moi. Je suis la Reine des Sorcières.

La Reine est assise sur un gigantesque trône. Elle dissimule son visage sous un épais voile qui laisse juste deviner les contours. Au dessus du voile, elle porte une gigantesque couronne. Elle porte aussi une robe grisâtre qui lui couvre tout le corps en dehors des bras et des épaules. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que sur ce trône, elle paraît majestueuse. Normal, c'est la souveraine de Majokai.

Consciente que Sa Majesté semble imperturbable et dure à cuire, Dorémi s'agenouille et prend une voix plaintive.

\- Oh, Votre Majesté ! Nous sommes les apprenties de la sorcière Majorika !

\- Que venez-vous faire chez nous ?

\- Nous avons nos examens à passer cette nuit, Votre Majesté. S'il-vous-plaît, je vous implore de nous laisser rentrer.

Hazuki et Aiko n'en reviennent pas. Dorémi, qui a toujours eu un vocabulaire très limité et une élocution douteuse, s'est mise tout d'un coup à parler avec un langage presque soutenu.

\- Humm... Vous avez l'air honnêtes. Et vous êtes polies, en plus. Je dois cependant vous avertir que les examens deviendront de plus en plus difficiles, alors faites attention à vous, parole de Reine. Mais sans ces examens, vous ne pourrez pas devenir de vraies sorcières... Allons, je vous autorise à passer derrière mon trône... Je vous souhaite de bons examens.

Tout à coup, une porte de sortie s'ouvre à gauche du trône. Les apprenties remercient la Reine, puis se dirigent vers la sortie. Majorika les attendait avec impatience de l'autre côté.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Dit-elle a ses élèves.

\- Désolé, on a du un peu persuader la Reine, répond Aiko.

\- Soit... Maintenant que vous êtes toutes là, voici vos deux examinatrices, Mona et Lisa.

\- Bienvenue à l'Académie, les filles ! Saluent Mona et Lisa avec un débit de parole très lent.

Les deux examinatrices se ressemblent tellement qu'on dirait des jumelles, bien qu'elles n'aient aucun lien de parenté. Elles emmenent les apprenties dans une des pièces de l'Académie. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko se retrouvent devant une table.

\- On va chercher quelque chose, dit Mona. Vous patientez ici en attendant, d'accord ?

Mona et Lisa sortent quelques instants, pour revenir avec un chevalet de conférence. Elles retourne le premier papier, pour montrer le dessin... d'un plat. Ce plat en question se nommait « magret de canard à la sauce à laquer».

\- Voilà ! Votre premier examen consistera à faire apparaître le plat que vous voyez là, dit Mona.

\- Pour ça, vous avez besoin de votre baguette, rajoute Lisa.

Faire apparaître de la nourriture... Facile ! Sauf que les apprenties ne connaissent pas ce plat. Malgré tout, il suffira d'utiliser leur imagination pour faire apparaître ce fameux magret à la sauce au toqué. Les filles sortent toutes les trois leur baguette, puis Hazuki et Aiko jettent le sortilège pour faire apparaître ce qui se trouve sur le chevalet avec plus ou moins de facilité. Dorémi, elle, n'arrive pas à se décider. Mais elle se dit qu'elle n'a pas de temps à perdre, et lance finalement son sort. Mais au lieu de faire apparaître le plat en question, Dorémi fait apparaître un gros streak ! Lisa sursaute, puis échange un regard perplexe à Mona.

\- Merci, les filles, dit Mona. On va pouvoir passez à l'examen suivant.

 

Le deuxième examen, celui de transformation, se déroule exactement au même endroit, sur la même table. L'une des examinatrices sort ensuite trois rats de sa poche et les pose sur la table. Hazuki prend peur et recule, mais Dorémi la retient aussitôt.

\- N'aie pas peur, lui dit-elle. Ils ne vont pas te manger.

\- Pour votre deuxième examen, vous devez transformer ces rats en verre à pied, dit Lisa.

Les filles lancent un nouveau sortilège. Si ses deux amies réussissent à obtenir un véritable verre, le rat de Dorémi se transforme en hideux hybride entre un rat et un verre, avec la fourrure et la queue. Majorika, qui est dans le fond de la salle, le voit et est tellement dégoûtée qu'elle faillit en vomir.

\- Errrkk ! Fait Aiko. C'est quoi cette horreur ?

\- Un verre-rat, répond Dorémi avec un air gêné.

Mona et Lisa ne comprennent pas. Dorémi n'a pas réussi de faire une apparition correcte, ni une transformation digne de ce nom. Pourtant, ces deux premiers examens sont simples comme bonjour !

\- Euhh... On va aller dehors pour l'examen suivant, d'accord ?

 

Le troisième examen se déroule dans le jardin de l'Académie, près du potager. En suivant ses apprenties, Majorika lance un regard noir à Dorémi. Elle n'est jamais contente, décidemment ! Mona et Lisa s'arrêtent devant un mur.

\- Maintenant, vous allez essayer d'écrire votre prénom sur ce mur, dit Lisa.

\- Vous utiliserez un sort de conjuration, souligne Mona. Vous savez comment faire ?

\- Ouais ! Disent les apprenties en même temps.

Mais bien entendu, Dorémi ment. Elle ne s'est pas du tout entraînée, encore moins en conjuration. Ensuite, les apprenties suivent attentivement les instructions de Mona et Lisa.

\- Bien... Vous levez votre main dominante,... Vous orientez la paume face à vous,... Vous tendez votre main du mieux que vous pouvez,...

La main d'Aiko, puis celle d'Hazuki, se mettent à luire.

\- ...Et vous écrivez votre nom.

Une lumière clignotait dans la main droite de Dorémi, mais ne restait pas fixe contrairement à ses deux amies. Hazuki et Aiko orientent ensuite leur main, et bougent leurs doigts, ce qui a pour effet de générer deux étincelles magiques sur le mur. Bientôt, « HAZUKI » et « AIKO » sont gravés sur le mur. Dorémi, de son côté, a du mal à se concentrer. Sa main tremble beaucoup, et lorsqu'elle essaye de graver son nom sur le mur, l'étincelle magique qu'elle produit part en vrille et dessine n'importe quoi partout sur le mur, par-dessus les tags de ses deux amies. Majorika, excédée par l'incompétence de Dorémi, se cogne la tête contre un barreau de chaise.

 

Plus tard, le verdict tombe.

\- Et bien, dit Mona, deux d'entre vous ont réussi les trois examens.

\- Il s'agit de Hazuki Fujiwara et Aiko Senoo, rajoute Lisa.

\- Ouais !! font les deux filles concernées.

Dorémi, elle, a compris que ça ne se passerais si bien que ça pour elle...

\- Et... Et moi, alors ? J'ai réussi ?

\- Oh... Malheureusement, non. Tu as raté la session complète...

\- Quoi ?? Mais, mais... C'est pas possible !...

Dorémi ne dit plus rien pendant trois secondes, avant de finalement se mettre à pleurer.

\- Oh... Je suis la petite fille la plus malheureuse du monde...

\- Euhh... Dorémi ? Demande Mona. Est-ce que c'est si grave ?

\- Mais oui, c'est grave !! Je me suis entraînée à fond pour ces examens !!!

\- Justement, lance Majorika en défiant Dorémi du regard. On en reparlera au restaurant...

\- Tu pourras les repasser la semaine prochaine, si tu veux.

\- Mais aucun problème, mesdames ! Elle les repassera la semaine prochaine, sans faute...

\- Euh... Quoi ?

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde est rentré chez Majorika. Et effectivement, cette dernière comptait discuter du cas de Dorémi.

\- Tu as fais n'importe quoi ! Crie-t-elle. Rater des examens de niveau 1 ! Tellement simples que même ma sœur peut les réussir, et toi, tu trouves moyen de me les foirer ?

\- Bah... Je.. Je...

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, crois-moi ! Ce soir, je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi. Mais dès demain matin, je vais te faire travailler pour ces examens. Tu vas t'entraîner tous les jours jusqu'au soir du rattrapage.

\- Quoi ? Mais... J'ai pas le temps pour ça !

\- Mais je vais te trouver du temps, Dorémi ! Et si tu as le malheur de zapper une seule séance... J'ai bien dit : une seule !... Je reprends tout ton matériel et je le rends personnellement à la Reine. Compris ?

\- Ou... Oui...

\- Oui qui ?

\- Oui, madame !

\- La réponse est : « Oui, Majorika » !

\- Oui, Majorika !

\- Maintenant, fiche le camp !

Dorémi rejoint furieusement ses deux amies, qui l'attendaient dehors.

\- Alors ? Demande Hazuki.

\- Bah voilà ! Répond Dorémi. Je suis réduite en esclavage toute la semaine, jusqu'au jour du rattrapage.

\- Oh... Faut voir le bon côté des choses, Dorémi. Au moins, tu réussiras ces examens.

\- Pffff... Le bon côté des choses, t'en rates pas une, toi ! J'aurais jamais du rentrer dans c'te boutique pourrie !

\- Dis, t'es pas obligé de t'énerver sur nous comme ça ! On ne t'a rien fait, nous !

Dès ce moment, Dorémi se met vraiment en colère, et commence à crier.

\- Mais oui, mais... Ça m’énerve cette histoire !! Je vais maintenant être obligée de dépenser de l'énergie inutile pour quelque chose qui pour une fois ne me posait pas de problème ! J'en suis à la même situation que pour l'école !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Dorémi, rajoute Hazuki. On n'obtient jamais ce que l'on veut sans efforts.

\- Mais j'ai pas besoin de faire d'efforts... Enfin, si, peut-être un tout petit peu, mais... Pas autant que Majorika le désire !

\- Dorémi, tu vas finir par réveiller les voisins...

\- Eh bien, qu'ils m'entendent, seulement ! Qu'ils entendent ce que j'ai à dire ! JE SUIS LA PETITE FILLE LA PLUS MALHEUREUSE DU MONDE !!! TOUT LE MONDE EST CONTRE MOI !!! PERSONNE NE M'AIME TELLE QUE JE SUIS !!! TOUT LE MONDE VEUT MA MORT !!! ET MAJORIKA EST RIEN QU'UN VIEUX DEBRIS QUI EXPLOITE SES EMPLOYES ET SES ELEVES !!!

Dorémi a crié si fort qu'elle en est maintenant à bout de souffle. Pour se calmer, elle s'assied sur un banc.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demande Aiko.

\- Comment tu veux que ça aille, hein ? Répond Dorémi.

Hazuki et Aiko s'assoient aux côtés de Dorémi.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Dit Hazuki. On va aller avec toi à Majokai le jour de ton rattrapage. On sera là pour t'encourager...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment ! Rajoute Aiko. Je suis prête à parier que ça se passera bien mieux si on est avec toi ce jour-là.

\- Oh... Vous êtes pas obligées, vous savez.

\- Fais-nous confiance ! Tu vas les réussir, ces examens à la mords-moi-le-noeud !

\- D'accord... Merci quand même...

\- Bon... Allez ! Rentre chez toi, sinon tes parents vont découvrir que tu t'es cassée...

\- Ouais, je vais y aller.

Dorémi se lève de son banc, puis se met en route vers sa maison en courant.

\- A demain, les filles !

\- Salut !

Aiko et Hazuki regardent Dorémi s'en aller vers le bout de la rue.

\- Elle a vraiment pas de bol, se dit Aiko.

\- Ça, c'est sur...

Ensuite, elles se mettent en route à leur tour.

 


	10. Arnaque au poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dela propose à Majorika de faire une partie de poker. Malheureusement, cette dernière perd non seulement le jeu, mais aussi sa maison et sa boutique... Dorémi va devoir l'héberger un certain temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : la séquence de la partie de poker risque de contenir quelques erreurs. Si un connaisseur en remarque une, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire en commentaire ^^

Le lendemain, Majorika a décidé d'octroyer un jour de congé aux filles. Sauf Dorémi, qui est maintenant obligée de s'entraîner une heure par jour, sous peine de perdre son statut d'apprentie. Quelques heures après le départ de Dorémi, du bruit provient à nouveau de l'armoire-portail.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! Chantonne Dela.

\- Dela ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il n'y a personne à part moi, aujourd'hui !

\- Je sais, je sais ! Je voulais juste faire une partie de poker avec toi.

\- De poker ? Juste ça ?

\- Oui, juste ça. Allons, on va aller s'installer tranquillement autour d'un bon saké...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dela et Majorika sont face à face sur une table. Mais Majorika a quand même quelques doutes

\- Dis donc ? Toi aussi, tu vas me faire des avances financières en me proposant de l'alcool ?

\- Mais non...

Tandis que Dela mélange les cartes, elle décide de lui expliquer les règles.

\- Bon... Rika, tu connais les règles du poker, non ?

\- Bah... A peu près.

\- Je vais quand même te ré-expliquer... D'abord, je mélange. Ensuite, tu as quatre possibilités : tu peux dire _passer_ pour ne pas donner tes cartes, _suivre_ ou _voir_ pour miser une somme égale à ta dernière enchère, _relancer_ pour miser plus, ou alors _tapis_ pour miser... eh ben, ce qu'il te reste. Tu as aussi la possibilité d'échanger des cartes, sinon, dis _servi_. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, mais... Qu'est ce que j'enchéris ?

\- Tu verras bien. Allez... Commençons. Le premier joueur qui arrive à trois mains gagnantes remporte la partie.

\- Dela distribue quarante jetons et quelques cartes pour chaque joueur. Ensuite, le tour d'enchères peut commencer.

\- Parole. Ça veut dire que je ne mise rien. Et toi, Rika ?

\- Euhh... J'ouvre de dix jetons.

\- Vu que j'ai dit _parole_ , je passe.

- _Suivre_.

Dela et Majorika regardent ensuite leurs cartes.

\- Combien de cartes tu veux échanger, Dela ?

\- Aucune. Donc, _servi_.

\- Une carte pour moi.

\- Comme tu veux.

Les deux joueurs s'échangent une carte. Ensuite, Dela pose son jeu sur la table.

\- Brelan de rois.

Ensuite, c'est au tour de Majorika de montrer son jeu.

\- Paire de huit.

\- Oh... Dommage. J'ai gagné ce tour. On continue ?

\- Euhh... Oui, si tu veux.

Le tour suivant se déroule de la même façon que le premier. A la fin du tour, Dela obtient une quinte au huit, et Majorika une double paire de sept... A la troisième manche, Majorika n'a plus droit à l'erreur.

\- Alors ?

\- Euhh... _Relancer_.

\- T'es sure ? Répond Dela en fusillant Majorika du regard.

\- Je voulais dire... _Tapis_!

Majorika met le peu de jetons qu'il lui reste au centre de la table. Après un échange, les joueurs voient leur mains finales.

\- Voilà ! Couleur à piques pour moi. Et toi ?

Majorika ne répond pas; en effet, sa main est plus faible que celle de Dela.

\- Euhh... Rika ?

\- Dela... Je... Je peux toujours échanger ?

\- Rika, montre voir ta main.

Mais elle n'a plus le choix. Elle dépose ses cartes devant elle. Elle n'a qu'une paire.

\- Une paire... fait Dela. Ça fait trois mains pour moi; j'ai gagné. Retiens bien ceci, Majorika. On ne plaisante pas avec une collectrice d'impôts.

\- Oui, mais... Qu'est ce que j'ai enchéri depuis tout ce temps, Dela ?

\- Eh bien... C'est avec fierté que je t'annonce que tu viens de me vendre ta boutique !

Majorika écarquille des yeux.

\- PARDON ?

\- Eh ouais... Ta boutique est en vente dès aujourd'hui. Une personne que je connaît très bien la voulait ! Elle va être très ravie.

\- Attends, attends, attends... Tu es en train de me dire que je viens de perdre ma maison à une partie de poker ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas perdue, Rika; tu l'as vendue de ton plein gré ! Et ce fameux client qui la convoitait n'est autre que... Ruka, ta sœur. Allez, à toutes !

Dela se dirige avec les jetons de Majorika vers l'armoire-portail.

\- Dela ! Ça veut dire que ma sœur va me prendre ma propriété ? C'est pas légal, ce que tu viens de faire !

Dela ne répond pas.

\- Hé !! Je te parle !!! T'es qu'une traîtresse, Dela ! Tu m'entends ? T'es une traîtresse !

\- Je n'ai fait que mon boulot...

Dela saute dans l'armoire-portail, sous les yeux de Majorika qui se décompose intérieurement. Elle vient tomber dans une énorme mascarade orchestrée par sa sœur pour reprendre sa boutique...

 

Le samedi qui suit, les filles doivent se rendre tôt chez Majorika, afin de suivre leur entraînement hebdomadaire (quotidien pour Dorémi). Dorémi se lève dès 7 heures du matin, et se déplace discrètement en chaussettes dans le couloir de l'étage pour éviter de réveiller sa famille. Elle prend toutefois soin de coller une oreille contre la porte de la chambre de sa sœur... Mais il n'y a aucun bruit. Pop dort encore ! Dorémi reprend sa marche, et se trouve bientôt juste devant l'escalier...

\- Déjà réveillée, Dorémi ?

Dorémi gèle sur place; Pop était réveillée tout ce temps. Pire encore, elle l'a entendu !

\- Euh... Oui, oui ! Je...

\- T'étais en train de t'éclipser en douce de la maison, comme t'es là.

\- Bah... Bon, OK. J'ai rendez-vous avec un garçon près du parc ! Et maintenant, laisse-moi partir !

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Dorémi.

\- M'en fous, je m'en vais !

\- Dans ce cas, fais attention à la...

Pile à ce moment, Dorémi glisse dans les escaliers, et tombe.

\- AHHHH !!! AÏE !!

\- ...marche.

Dorémi atterrit au pied des escaliers. Lorsqu'elle entend une porte s'ouvrir, elle déguerpit aussi vite qu'elle peut de la maison en jurant.

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ? Demande Haruka.

\- C'était Dorémi, répond Pop. Elle vient juste de dévaler les escaliers, puis elle a filé comme une flèche...

 

Une fois sortie de chez elle, Dorémi file à la gare pour y attendre Aiko et Hazuki, qui arrivent quelques minutes plus tard. Peu après, les filles arrivent devant la pâtisserie. Mais il y a un problème. Où plutôt, plusieurs...

\- Attends... Il n'y a personne ! Se dit Dorémi.

\- Comment ça ? Répond Aiko.

\- Regardez ! Les lumières sont toutes éteintes.

\- Ah ouais !

\- C'est bizarre, ça... Majorika ne s'est pas encore réveillée ? Se demande Hazuki.

Soudain, Dorémi remarque quelque chose de beaucoup plus inquiétant... Majorika est assise sur un banc, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les filles décident de la rejoindre pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Et en effet, Majorika est en train de... pleurer.

\- Majorika ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande Dorémi.

\- J'ai tout perdu... répond-elle tristement. Ma boutique,... ma maison,... mes meubles,... ma fortune !!

\- Je vais essayer d'ouvrir la porte avec le doublon.

Aiko se dirige vers la porte d'entrée du restaurant, sort le doublon de la clé de sa poche, et essaye de la tourner dans la serrure... en vain.

\- Hein ? La clé ne rentre pas !

Majorika, toujours en pleurs, tends une feuille de papier à Dorémi et Hazuki. C'est une lettre. Hazuki la lit brièvement, et blêmit.

\- Aiko ! Viens voir par là ! Dit-elle.

Dès qu'Aiko rejoint le groupe, Hazuki lit la lettre à voix haute.

 

_Chère Rika,_

_Tu viens de te faire royalement pigeonner par moi-même. En perdant au poker contre Dela, tu viens de me donner la possession totale de ta propriété. Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais avoir ma place au Congrès, pas toi. De toutes façons, tu n'aurais jamais été acceptée, tellement tu es radine, égoïste et fourbe. D'ailleurs, j'ai changé toutes les serrures du bâtiment. N'essaye pas de mêler tes apprenties à cette histoire, surtout si tu tiens à leur vie._

_Ta chère et tendre sœur, Ruka._

 

\- Nom de dieu ! C'est une vraie connasse, cette Majoruka ! Se plaint Aiko.

\- Mais... Ça veut dire... Qu'on vient de perdre notre boutique ?

\- Oh... C'est horrible !

\- Majoruka n'est clairement pas faite pour gérer une boutique, rajoute Majorika sans regarder les filles. Cette dame... Elle utilise la magie a des fins néfastes... En admettant qu'elle va s'occuper elle-même de préparer de nouveaux desserts, ceux qui les mangeront se verront abattre une malchance extrême. Du coup, la boutique va avoir une sale réputation... Et comme d'habitude, c'est moi qui vais tout prendre...

\- Bah... Finalement, c'est pas si grave que ça ! Rajoute Dorémi. Je viens de réaliser que je n'aurais plus à m'entraîner après les cours.

\- Parce que tu crois que tes entraînements sont plus importants, Dorémi ! Je viens de perdre ma maison !!

\- OK, OK,... Je déconnais.

\- Oh... Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de se sortir de là ! Se lamente Aiko. Genre... Retrouver Majoruka dans le monde des sorcières ??

\- On ne sais pas où elle est !

\- Et alors ? Ça ne change rien ! Je suis sure que Majoruka se cache quelque part, je ne sais où ! Demain, on ira la voir, et elle va nous entendre !

\- Ouais, mais... Aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demande Hazuki.

Pile à ce moment, Aiko passe lentement de l'incompréhension à la déprime, puis baisse la tête.

\- On digère l'information...

Aiko finit par s'en aller bredouille vers la gare.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer aussi... se dit Hazuki.

\- Hazuki s'en va à son tour. Bientôt, il n'y a plus que Dorémi et Majorika, qui est toujours assise sur son banc, dépitée.

\- Vous... Vous voulez dormir chez moi en attendant que tout ça soit fini ?

\- Si tu veux... Je préfère pas dormir avec les SDF.

\- D'accord.

Majorika saute sur l'épaule de Dorémi, puis cette dernière se met en route vers la gare.

\- Il faudra pas vous faire remarquer chez moi.

\- J'essaierai, Dorémi...

 

Le retour sera bien triste pour Dorémi et Majorika. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison est si pesant qu'il semble extrêmement long... Mais ils finissent par arriver.

\- Voilà, c'est ici. Je vais vous téléporter dans ma chambre. Comme ça, ma famille ne vous verra pas.

\- Merci quand même, Dorémi...

Dorémi se transforme très brièvement en sorcière, le temps d'envoyer Majorika dans sa chambre via un sortilège de téléportation. Ensuite, elle reprend sa marche jusqu'à la porte de la maison et rentre, l'air dépité.

\- Dorémi ? Tu es déjà rentré ? Demande Haruka. Et ton rendez-vous ?

\- Annulé, répond Dorémi.

Elle rentre dans la salle à manger, et se sert dans une armoire pour y prendre un paquet de biscuits au chocolat.

\- Ça ne ta gêne pas si je prend quelque chose pour manger ?

\- Pas du tout, Dorémi.

Ensuite, elle s'assied à table, puis commence à manger avec difficulté. Keisuke, qui s'est réveillé il y a une dizaine de minutes, descend les escaliers, puis rentre dans la salle à manger.

\- Bonjour, tout le monde ! Dit-il.

Puis il remarque l'état de sa fille.

\- Eh ben, Dorémi ! S'exclame Keisuke. T'en fais une tête !

\- Apparemment, elle avait un énième rendez-vous amoureux...

\- Et ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

\- Pfff... Pas envie d'en parler.

\- Oh. D'accord.

\- Pop n'est pas là ? Demande Dorémi.

\- Elle dessine dans sa chambre... Elle ne veut être dérangée sous aucun prétexte.

\- Ça m'étonne pas...

 

Soudain, des bruits sourds provenant du plafond se font entendre. Dorémi lève la tête.

\- C'est quoi, ce bruit ? Se demande Keisuke.

Quelque chose traverse ensuite l'esprit de Dorémi. Et si, au lieu d'avoir téléporté Majorika dans sa chambre, elle l'avait téléportée dans celle de... sa sœur ?? Oh non !

\- Je vais voir ce que c'est ! Dit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

Dorémi court le plus vite possible vers l'étage, montant les escaliers quatre par quatre. Ensuite, elle fonce vers la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, et l'ouvre sans frapper. Puis, elle découvre avec horreur la source de ces bruits : Majorika a été accidentellement téléportée dans la chambre de Pop, qui l'a découverte et prise pour une peluche.

\- Spongie ! Chante-t-elle à tue-tête.

\- ARGHH... Arrête ! Se plaint Majorika, qui est écrasée et étirée dans tous les sens.

\- T'as vu ce que j'ai trouvé, Dorémi ? Une petite grenouille en peluche ! Je l'ai appelée Spongie !

\- Pour la dernière fois, je m'appelle Majorika !

\- Et c'est une peluche parlante, en plus ! Oh... Elle est trop mignonne, et si douce au toucher !

\- Non !!

Pop recommence à manipuler Majorika comme de la pâte à modeler.

\- Hé hé hé... fait Dorémi. C'est bien, Pop. C'est une jolie peluche.

Majorika lance un regard noir à Dorémi, qui s'éclipse discrètement en faisant un signe qui signifie « Désolée ! » à Majorika.

 

Majorika profitera du déjeuner pour s'éclipser hors de la chambre de Pop, et entrer dans celle de Dorémi. A force d'avoir été étirée de n'importe qu'elle façon pendant trois bonnes heures, elle a mal de la tête aux pieds. Ou plutôt, aux jambes. Dès que Dorémi rentre dans sa chambre, elle s'énerve.

\- Ah ! Te voilà, toi ! S'écrie-t-elle. Quand je disais que t'avais besoin d'entraînement, je ne plaisantais pas !

\- Majorika, je... Je suis désolée, c'était un accident !

\- Ouais ! Un accident, comme tu dis. Mais en attendant, non seulement j'ai perdu ma maison, mais en plus, je me suis faite tripoter, écarteler et aplatir par ta sœur pendant toute la matinée ! Franchement, je me serais bien passée de ça !

\- Chut... Moins fort, s'il-vous-plaît !

\- Oh, bon sang... Je sens encore la douleur !... C'est pire qu'une gueule de bois !

\- Spongie ? Crie Pop derrière la porte. Spongie, où es-tu ?

\- Oh, putain de merde...

Pop rentre dans la chambre de sa grande sœur, et change aussitôt de couleur dès qu'elle voit Majorika sur le barreau de lit de Dorémi.

\- Mais, tu m'as piqué ma peluche ! S'exclame-t-elle.

\- Mais... Mais, c'est pas moi qui l'a mise là ! Répond Dorémi.

\- Ah non, c'est pas toi ! C'est E.T., peut-être ?

\- Elle... Elle s'est retrouvée là toute seule, comme par magie !

\- De toutes façons, c'est à moi, ce truc ! C'est pas ton Spongie !

\- Bon... Pop, arrête ! C'est pas une peluche !

\- Ah oui ? Prouve-le !

\- Et bien, c'est une grenouille vivante, qui parle, qui respire, qui a les mêmes fonctions vitales qu'un homme, et qui en plus, a fait de moi une... GAAH !!!

Dorémi se couvre aussitôt la bouche, tandis que Majorika retient sa colère.

\- Ouh... Mais t'as des trucs à cacher, on dirait ! S'écrie Pop.

\- Bon, ça suffit, les conneries ! Donne-moi ça !

Dorémi saisit Majorika comme une pince, mais Pop résiste.

\- Non ! C'est ma peluche !

\- C'est pas une peluche, alors, donne-moi ça !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- SIIII !!!

\- NOOOOONNN !!!

Les deux sœurs se battent pour reprendre Majorika, qui commence a être de plus en plus étirée en largeur... La pauvre grenouille souffre le martyr, jusqu'à ce que Dorémi tire trop fort. Dorémi et Pop tombent à la renverse, et Majorika se rétracte d'un coup, avant de se retrouver dans les mains de Dorémi. Dès que Pop se relève, elle se met à pleurer comme un bébé, et à courir vers les escaliers.

\- Je vais le dire à Maman !

\- Non, ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie !

Mais rien y fait. Pop descend les escaliers en courant et en pleurant, avant de rejoindre sa Maman, qui est en train de plier le linge.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as, Pop ? Demande-t-elle.

\- C'est Dorémi ! Elle m'a volé mon Spongie !

\- Oh, bon sang...

Haruka soupire. C'est encore elle qui va devoir gérer l'énième conflit entre ces deux filles. Elle se tourne vers Dorémi, qui est au pied de l'escalier.

\- Dorémi ! Crie-t-elle. Tu veux bien rendre sa peluche à ta sœur ?

\- Mais, je... J'ai pas de peluche !

\- Tout de suite ! Vocifère Haruka.

\- Ça va ! Répond Dorémi en jetant Majorika par les escaliers. Elle peut la garder, sa peluche à la con !

\- Dorémi, surveille ton langage !!

Dès que Majorika se retrouve au pied de l'escalier, Pop la saisit dans ses bras.

\- Oh... Spongie... fait-elle.

Puis elle remonte en haut. Haruka, elle, a des doutes. Ayant acheté probablement toutes les marques de peluches possible pour sa fille cadette, elle n'avait jamais vu celle-ci.

\- C'est bizarre... Je ne connais pas cette marque.

 

Deux heures plus tard, le calme est revenu. Pop fait une sieste dans son lit, en serrant Majorika fort dans ses bras. Dorémi, de son côté, fait ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Quand soudain...

\- Dorémi ? Téléphone pour toi ! Crie Haruka depuis le hall d'entrée.

\- J'arrive, M'man !

Dorémi descend rapidement les escaliers pour atteindre le téléphone, qui est décroché juste pour elle. Elle le saisit.

\- Allô ?

\- C'est toi, Dorémi ?

\- Aiko ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Bah... Il se passe que je suis passée devant le restaurant pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes, et devine quoi ? Majoruka se trouve dedans !

\- Tu veux dire... Dedans, dans le restaurant ?

\- Ouais ! J'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'elle y faisait, mais mon intuition me dit qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup ! Donc, voilà ce qu'on va faire : retrouve-moi au parc à 15 heures 30 précises !

\- T'as prévenu Hazuki ?

\- Ouais ! Elle est avec moi !

\- D'accord. Je te rejoint à 15 heures et demie sans faute. A tout à l'heure !

\- Ouais, salut !

Dorémi raccroche.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Dorémi ? Demande sa mère.

\- Oh, Maman... Il y a une camarade de classe qui a des ennuis, et il faut que j'aille l'aider ! Je... Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais.

\- Euhh... D'accord, tu peux y aller.

\- Merci, Maman. Je prends quelques affaires, et je file !

Dorémi remonte à l'étage... Pour mener cette mission à bien, il faut qu'elle parte avec Majorika, qui est coincée chez Pop... Dorémi ouvre discrètement la porte de la chambre de sa petite sœur, qui dort à poings fermés.

\- T'es venue me sortir de là ?

\- Chut... !!

Dorémi s'approche discrètement du lit.

\- Bon... Aiko a retrouvé Majoruka. Elle est dans votre restaurant. On va aller au parc tous les deux, rejoindre Aiko et Hazuki, puis décider de ce qu'on fait pour l'arrêter.

Majorika pousse un grand ouf de soulagement.

\- Je vais enfin récupérer ma demeure...

\- Pas tout de suite, il faut d'abord dégager Majoruka de là.

\- Et moi... Il faut me dégager des bras de ta sœur !

\- Je vais essayer, mais il faut que vous restiez calme.

Ensuite, Majorika prend une grande inspiration, puis Dorémi fait tout son possible pour la sortir de l'emprise de Pop. Elle place un bras de sa petite sœur sur le côté, puis Majorika se dégage du lit sans faire un bruit.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Dorémi se dirige sur la pointe des pieds vers le couloir. Mais en essayant de sortir, elle trébuche sur une corbeille, et l'impact produit un bruit assourdissant. Dorémi a tout juste le temps de se rétablir. Elle fait demi-tour pour voir si Pop ne s'est pas réveillée.

\- Oh... Je veux monter sur le poney... gémit-elle.

En fait, elle continue de dormir comme un gros bébé. Maintenant, la voie est libre. Dorémi file à toute vitesse vers la porte de sortie, et s'en va.

 


	11. Opération sous couverture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les trois jeunes apprenties se lancent à la recherche de Majoruka afin de récupérer leur restaurant. Mais la mission s'annonce périlleuse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient des notes explicatives à consulter en bas de page.

A 15 heures 30, comme prévu, Dorémi et Majorika arrivent au parc de Misora, où Hazuki et Aiko attendaient.

\- Bon... Tout le monde est là ? Demande Aiko.

\- Ouais ! Répond Dorémi. Même Majorika !

\- Ça s'est pas trop mal passée avec elle à la maison ? Demande Hazuki.

\- Oh, m'en parle pas ! Explique Dorémi. J'ai accidentellement téléporté Majorika dans la chambre de ma sœur, qui n'a pas arrêté de la tripoter. Et un moment, je suis passée à ça de me faire pincer.

\- Bref... Passons à l'essentiel, dit Aiko. Aujourd'hui, vous savez ce qui se passe. On reprend notre boutique de l'emprise de cette grosse arnaqueuse de Majoruka !

\- Très grosse même ! Rajoute Majorika. On dirait une baleine !

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Dorémi, tu vas venir avec moi. On va se transformer en chiots, et essayer d'entrer dans le restaurant. Pendant ce temps, Hazuki et Majorika, vous allez vous introduire par derrière et essayer de récupérer les faux contrats immobiliers. Après, on contacte Dela et on l'informe de la situation.

\- Attends ? Interrompt Dorémi. Dela a eu un rôle dans toute cette histoire, non ?

\- Peut-être, mais elle ne faisait que son boulot habituel. Donc, elle est hors de cause sur ce coup-là... Je disais donc, on contacte Dela puis on l'informe de la situation, et Majoruka obtiendra le savon qu'elle mérite !

\- Je marche tête la première, Aiko ! Répond Dorémi.

\- Moi aussi ! S'exclame Hazuki.

\- Avant de se lancer, j'ai une chose à vous dire, rajoute Dorémi. On fait notre petit rituel de motivation avant de partir, d'accord !

\- D'accord ! Disent Aiko et Hazuki.

Les filles se mettent en cercle, puis Dorémi place une main, paume vers le sol, au milieu de la ronde.

\- Un pour tous.

Hazuki suit, en plaçant sa main sur celle de Dorémi.

\- Tous pour un.

Aiko place une main sur celle de Hazuki.

\- Ensemble, main dans la main.

Les filles concluent leur rituel en disant en chœur :

\- On forme une équipe !

Puis elles lèvent leur main derrière elles.

\- Allez, en route ! Crie Aiko.

Les filles peuvent maintenant commencer leur opération. Elles mettent une dizaine de minutes pour arriver dans la rue du restaurant...

\- Bien. Planquons-nous dans ce buisson à l'abri des regards !

Les filles s’exécutent, puis se transforment en sorcières. Peu après, elles jettent un coup d’œil du côté du restaurant. Il y a beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur... Mais aucun signe de Majoruka.

\- Je ne la vois pas, dit Dorémi.

\- Moi non plus, rajoute Aiko.

\- Par contre, moi, je vois plusieurs amis de Majoruka... se dit Majorika. A mon avis, elle a fait de ma maison son bar privé, cette connasse !

\- Bon... C'est là que le plan entre en action. Hazuki, prend ce talkie-walkie. Tu nous serviras de relais.

\- D'accord.

\- Et maintenant, transforme-nous toutes les deux en chiots.

Hazuki lève sa baguette, prononce sa formule magique, puis envoie un sortilège qui transforme aussitôt Dorémi et Aiko en petit chiens.

\- Bon... On va se séparer ici. Hazuki et Majorika, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire.

\- Je suis quand même inquiète... Et si le plan ne fonctionnait pas ? 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hazuki. Aiko a tout calculé pour que ça ne merde pas. Allez, vas-y !

Hazuki finit par s'en aller avec Majorika, l'air déterminé. Dès qu'elle sort du buisson, elle n'hésite pas à se jeter un sortilège pour devenir invisible. Dorémi est émerveillée.

\- Wouah ! Faut que j'apprenne ce sortilège !

\- Peut-être que tu saurais l'utiliser si tu n'avais zappé la séance d'entraînement... Bon, on y va.

Les deux filles se déplacent furtivement dans l'allée devant la pâtisserie. Lorsqu'Aiko entend quelqu'un arriver, elle barre la route à Dorémi.

\- Silence ! Fait-elle.

Les filles attendent que l'homme soit rentré dans le restaurant pour reprendre le chemin. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour qu'elles atteignent le bâtiment en question. D'abord, Dorémi et Aiko se planquent derrière le bâtiment, et observent ce qui se passe.

\- Tu la vois ?

\- Non, je suis en train de la chercher... Il y a au moins vingt personnes, ici. Et des pas ordinaires.

Aiko continue d'inspecter les lieux derrière la fenêtre.

\- La voilà ! Derrière le comptoir !

 

Dans la cuisine, Hazuki a réussi à se planquer sur les hauteurs avec Majorika grâce à son sortilège d'invisibilité. Pour l'instant, quelqu'un se trouve dans la cuisine, sans doute un sbire de Majoruka. Donc, impossible de faire quoi que ce soit sans se faire repérer...

\- Combien de temps il va rester là ? Demande Majorika.

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra, répond Hazuki.

Tout d'un coup, le sbire se lève de sa chaise.

\- Ouh... dit-il. J'aurais pas du manger cette omelette à midi...

Ensuite, il se dirige vers les toilettes. Il ouvre la porte, puis ferme à clé.

\- Bon... Il en a pour un bon bout de temps. Allez, c'est le moment, c'est l'instant !

\- D'accord, mais fais attention avec cette corde magique...

\- Comptez sur moi !

Avant de passer à l'action, Hazuki attache Majorika à une corde magique émanant de sa baguette.

\- Allez-y !

Ensuite, Majorika saute de l'encorbellement, puis tombe dans le vide, la corde ralentissant sa chute. Puis, elle atteint la cuisine, mais se trouve un peu trop loin de la table où se trouvent les contrats.

\- Hazuki ! Dit-elle tout bas. Essaye de me balancer vers la droite !

Hazuki s’exécute. Toutefois, les lois de la gravité font aller Majorika un tout petit peu vers la droite, et plus vers la gauche.

\- Non ! J'ai dit à droite !

\- Mais, j'essaye...

Finalement, après quelques secondes de balancement dans tous les sens, Majorika parvient à atteindre les contrats. Soudain, Hazuki commence à avoir des difficultés à respirer, ainsi que le nez qui lui pique... Majorika la remarque.

\- Hazuki, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je... Je crois que je vais... ATCHOUM !!!

Le bruit que Hazuki fait en éternuant résonne dans toute la pièce. Majoruka entend ce bruit, puis tourne sa tête vers la cuisine.

\- Azel ! Crie-t-elle. Fais moins de bruit en éternuant !

Soudain, autre chose attire l'attention de Majoruka. En effet, deux chiots se trouvent devant l'entrée et grattent à la porte comme s'ils voulaient quelque chose. Majoruka décide de leur ouvrir la porte. Le plus grand des deux chiots s'approche de Majoruka, puis se met sur ses deux pattes arrières contre sa jambe.

\- Et alors ? Tu t'es perdu ?... Viens chez moi avec ton copain.

L'autre chiot hésite avant de rentrer.

\- Allons, approche. N'aie pas peur.

Majoruka réussit finalement à faire rentrer les deux chiots, puis se tourne vers ses amis.

\- Hé ! Écoutez-moi ! S'il-vous-plaît, écoutez tous !

Tout le monde se tait, sauf un sorcier guitariste qui continue son solo.

\- Hé, Dimebag1 ! Arrête de jouer cinq secondes !

Le sorcier en question se fige et éteint son amplificateur.

\- Bien... Vous voyez ces deux petites choses à côté de moi ? Vous savez ce que c'est ?

\- Des chiots... ? Répond une invitée.

\- Exactement, des chiots ! Que dites-vous s'il se joignent à la partie ?

Les invités commencent à discuter entre eux pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un oui. Il faut les nourrir, je suis sure qu'il doivent mourir de faim. Vaquer à vos occupations le temps que je revienne... Tu peux reprendre ton bœuf, Dimebag.

 

Du côté de la cuisine, Azel est toujours aux toilettes. Majorika, elle, s'est retrouvé coincée dans une armoire, l'éternuement de Hazuki ayant causé un coup violent sur la corde magique, qui l'a sectionnée. Plus le choix, Hazuki va devoir récupérer les contrats elle-même. Elle réactive son sortilège d'invisibilité, puis saute dans la cuisine, avant de se diriger vers les contrats et de les prendre.

\- Hazuki ? Sors-moi de cette armoire !

\- Pas maintenant, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Hazuki ! J'étouffe là-dedans !

 

Dans le hall principal, Majoruka est revenu avec deux bols de croquettes pour chien.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, les croquettes de nos deux nouveaux invités ! Clame-t-elle. Approchez donc ! Approchez !

Ensuite, elle siffle pour attirer les deux chiots, et pose un bol devant chacun d'entre eux. En fait, dans le corps de ces deux chiots se cachent l'âme de Dorémi et Aiko, et aucune d'entre elle n'ont l'air d'avoir envie de manger le contenu de leur bol...

\- Vous avez du retourner plusieurs poubelles avant d'avoir un si bon repas, non ? Vous n'allez pas de nouveau vous priver ? Allez, faites un effort. Mangez.

Plus le choix. Sous le regard défiant de Majoruka et celui, dubitatif, de ses sbires, les chiots vont devoir manger tout ce qu'il y a dans leur bol. Ce que Aiko fait a contre-coeur. Dorémi, elle, écarte délicatement son bol.

\- Tu n'auras rien d'autre tant que tu n'auras pas mangé ça, rajoute Majoruka.

C'est quand même très louche que Majoruka se comporte ainsi avec les chiots. On dirait qu'elle se doute de quelque chose... Aiko, elle, se force à manger les croquettes pour chien, qui ont un horrible goût de viande périmée. A chaque morceau avalé, ses entrailles souffrent le martyr.

\- Immangeable !!! Dégoûtant !!! Monstrueux !!! pense-t-elle.

Alors qu'Aiko se force à manger davantage, elle commence à avoir sérieusement envie de vomir. Dorémi est tellement dégoûtée qu'elle n'ose même pas regarder son amie.

\- Vous savez, je n'ai jamais réellement eu confiance aux soi-disant apports nutritionnels de ces croquettes. Ils disent que c'est riche en protéines, en fibres, en vitamines A, B, C, D, E, F, G... Bientôt, il n'y aura plus assez de lettres pour toutes les nommer. En fait, et même si je n'ai jamais goûté, ça me semble plus être de la nourriture industrielle bourrée de conservateurs, d'agents chimiques, et surtout, de viande maltraitée avant l'abattage. Ce qui donne un goût particulièrement infâme... N'est-ce-pas, Dorémi et Aiko ?

Pile à ce moment, Dorémi et Aiko sursautent et blêmissent. Alors que les sbires commencent à exprimer leur incompréhension la plus totale, Majoruka sort sa baguette et jette un sortilège sur Dorémi et Aiko, qui se mettent à luire. En deux secondes, le sortilège maléfique leur rend leur forme et leur taille normale. Les deux filles se retrouvent maintenant au milieu du hall principal, avant d'être directement encerclées par toutes les baguettes magiques des sbires de Majoruka, incapable de faire quelque mouvement que ce soit. Majoruka applaudit de façon ironique.

\- Bravo, dit-elle. Bravo, les filles. Un moment, j'ai failli marcher.

\- Comment vous avez deviné ? Demande furieusement Dorémi.

\- C'est tout simple : les chiens à la fourrure rose bonbon ou bleue clair, ça n'existe pas, même chez les sorcières.

Dorémi et Aiko décident aussitôt de s'enfuir. Mais au moment où elle atteignent la sortie, un invité jette un sortilège qui fait apparaître une corde magique. La corde s'attache toute seule sur la lampe du plafond, et ligote Dorémi et Aiko. Ce procédé a été si rapide que les consoles des filles sont tombées à terre. Majoruka les ramasses puis les agite en ricanant, sous les yeux de ses deux prisonnières.

\- Des consoles de niveau 1. Astucieux !

\- Rendez-nous nos consoles ! Ordonne Dorémi.

\- Dans ce cas, vous allez me dire où se trouve le dernier membre de votre petit groupe.

\- Non. On ne vous dira rien !

\- Si vous coopérez, je peux vous libérer. Autrement, vous risquez d'avoir un peu mal...

\- Plutôt crever que de vous dire où Hazuki se trouve ! Répond Aiko.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Majoruka fait un geste avec ses deux mains, qui a pour effet de resserrer la corde sur les deux filles. Elles hurlent toutes les deux...

\- Alors ? Vous allez me dire où elle se trouve ? Je peux resserrer cette corde davantage.

 

Hazuki a tout vu depuis la cuisine. Elle s'apprête à intervenir, lorsqu'elle entend le loquet des toilettes. Azel va sortir !! Elle prend les contrats et sort précipitamment Majorika de l'armoire.

\- Wow, doucement ! Dit-elle.

Hazuki et Majorika ont tout juste le temps de sortir par l'arrière-cour. Lorsque le sbire rejoint la table, il fait une horrible découverte : les contrats ont disparu ! Ce dernier se dirige vers le comptoir, paniqué.

\- Les contrats ! Crie-t-il. Quelqu'un a volé les contrats !

\- QUOI ? S'exclame Majoruka. J'espère que tu plaisantes !

\- Non ! Je... Je suis parti aux toilettes, et quand je suis revenu, ils n'étaient plus sur la table !

Majoruka commence à s'énerver.

\- Oh... Cette petite bêcheuse de Majorika est dans les parages avec Hazuki, j'en suis sure... Azel ! Prend quelques hommes avec toi et retrouve-les moi !

\- D'accord !

Un groupe de sorciers et sorcières se rend à l’extérieur avec Azel. Ensuite, Majorika se retourne vers les deux apprenties en lice.

\- Quant à vous deux... Je vais m'occuper de vous personnellement.

Majoruka sort ce qui semble être un sac de poudre, en prend une petite quantité dans sa main droite, puis la balance à terre. Au contact du sol, les particules de poudres explosent, et projettent de la fumée dans la direction de Dorémi et Aiko, qui se mettent à tousser comme des chèvres, jusqu'à finalement perdre connaissance.

\- Bien. Vous deux, vous les détachez, et vous les mettez dans la banquette arrière de ma voiture ! Après, on file !

 

De son côté, Hazuki et Majorika continuent de courir derrière le bâtiment. Un moment, Hazuki tourne la tête et aperçoit Dorémi et Aiko, toujours inconsciente, en train d'être embarquées dans une voiture grise.

\- Oh non ! Il faut que j'aille les sauver ! Dit-elle.

\- Attends ! S'affole Majorika.

Hazuki se met à courir vers la voiture, quand soudain, Azel et quelques hommes de main de Majoruka lui barrent la route.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part, petite ! Crie Azel en faisant le gros dur.

Mais Hazuki ne se laisse pas faire aussi facilement.

\- Accrochez-vous, Majorika !

Elle enfourche son balai, puis se met à voler vers le groupe. Très rapidement, tous les hommes de main se mettent à terre pour éviter de se faire happer. Elle trace le long de la route pour essayer de rattraper la voiture de Majoruka, celle dans laquelle Dorémi et Aiko sont retenue prisonnières. Le conducteur de la voiture, un autre homme de main de Majoruka, remarque Hazuki à travers son rétroviseur...

\- Quelqu'un nous poursuit ! Dit-il.

\- Accélérez ! Répond Majoruka.

Hazuki continue de talonner la voiture malgré la prise de vitesse. Mais bientôt, un klaxon se fait entendre derrière elle. C'est celui de l'autre groupe, celui que Hazuki a écarté !

\- Merde ! Crie Majorika. Ils nous ont rattrapé !

Un moment, un homme de main lance plusieurs sortilèges pour neutraliser Hazuki. L'effet que ça a, c'est de désorienter Hazuki, qui commence à perdre le contrôle de son balai. Elle fait plusieurs tours sur elle-même, et le dernier sortilège jeté de la voiture poursuivante touche et fait éclater le pneu arrière gauche de la voiture de Majoruka, qui freine frénétiquement. Hazuki l'évite de justesse, et fait un gros effort pour reprendre le contrôle de son balai en tournant. Hazuki est ensuite poursuivie sur plusieurs mètres par les hommes de main en lice, jusqu'à arriver à un passage à niveau activé afin de permettre le passage d'un train. D'ailleurs, ce train se trouve maintenant à seulement 500 mètres.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas rattraper ce train ? S'affole Majorika.

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non !

Hazuki décide d'accélérer un bon coup. Elle fonce à toute vitesse vers le passage à niveau, alors que le train s'en rapproche de plus en plus. Et lorsque Hazuki traverse la voie ferrée, le train manque de très, très peu de la toucher. La voiture freine brusquement afin de ne pas foncer dans le train, et s'arrête devant le passage à niveau.

\- Putain ! Râle le conducteur de la voiture en tapant sur son volant. On était si près !

 

Derrière la voie ferrée, Hazuki s'est réfugiée dans un bois pas loin... Elle ralentit de plus en plus. Et encore. Et encore. Avant de se poser à terre.

\- Hé,... attends ! Pourquoi on s'arrête ?... Hazuki ? Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

Hazuki s'assied sur un banc. Majorika ne comprend pas absolument pas ce qu'il se passe, et encore moins l'état dans lequel Hazuki se trouve maintenant. Elle respire de façon étroite et haletante, comme si elle étouffait...

\- Hazuki, ça va ?

Elle sort une bouteille d'eau, ainsi qu'un curieux flacon de sa poche. Elle l'ouvre, verse quelques pilules dans sa main, puis les envoie dans sa bouche.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de prendre, là ?

Majorika saute sur le banc, puis se permet d'inspecter le flacon de Hazuki, qui boit dans sa bouteille. En fait, il s'agit d'un pot d'anxiolytiques. Ce sont des médicaments permettant d'atténuer, comme son nom l'indique, l'anxiété et les crises de panique.

\- C'est une blague ? Tu prends déjà ce genre de saloperies à ton âge ?

Hazuki essaye de reprendre son souffle. Mais en vain.

\- Raahhh... Quelle conne ! Se lamente Hazuki. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de m'éloigner de l'autre voiture !

\- Bon, OK... Essaye de te calmer. C'était un petit imprévu, rien de plus.

\- Un imprévu, tu parles ! Dorémi et Aiko vont probablement y passer par ma faute !

Hazuki commence à pleurer dans ses mains, devant Majorika qui n'arrive pas à bien cerner ce qu'il vient d'arriver tant cela s'est passé si vite.

\- Hé... Tu vas vraiment te mettre dans cet état après tout ce que t'as fait pour moi et tes potes ? Je sais pas !... Détends-toi, respire un coup, tout ce que tu veux, mais... Faut que tu te calmes.

 

Majoruka, elle, s'est rendue dans un vieil entrepôt avec ses hommes de main pour y abandonner Dorémi et Aiko, qui sont toujours inconscientes. L'un des sbires les enferme dans la cave à vins, entièrement vide. Ensuite, le groupe au complet s'en va.

\- Excuse-moi, Ruka, mais... Le sortilège que tu leur a jeté, combien de temps il dure ?

\- Normalement, deux heures. Elles ne devraient plus tarder à se réveiller. D'ailleurs, elle auront une petite surprise...

Majoruka active ensuite un robinet. Peu après, les sbires entendent un bruit d'écoulement d'eau provenant de la cave à vins...

\- Attends... Elles vont se noyer !

\- Justement. C'est là tout l'intérêt... Allez, on s'en va !

 

17 heures, le soleil est presque couché. Chez Dorémi, Pop a commencé à se réveiller. Elle ouvre les yeux, puis constate que Majorika, ou plutôt Spongie, n'est plus dans ses bras.

\- Spongie ?

Pop se lève de son lit, et commence à regarder partout dans sa chambre. Sous le lit ? Rien. Sous le bureau ? Rien non plus. Dans la penderie ? Encore moins.

\- Spongie ? Où est-ce que tu te caches ?

Elle décide de quitter sa chambre, toujours en appelant Spongie, et rentre dans celle de sa grande sœur. Elle inspecte tous les meubles, mais en ne la trouvant pas, elle panique de plus en plus.

\- Spongie ? Spongie ???

Puis elle se rend compte, avec horreur, de la vérité.

\- Spongie a disparu !!! crie-t-elle.

 

Dans la cave à vin, un tuyau commence à écouler beaucoup, beaucoup d'eau. Dès qu'il commence à y en avoir dans la bouche d'Aiko, cette dernière se réveille brusquement en toussant. Elle regarde autour d'elle, et comprend avec horreur ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Paniquée, elle se met debout, puis se met à secouer Dorémi.

\- Dorémi ! Dorémi, réveille-toi ! Allez, réveille-toi, nom de dieu !

Dorémi émerge à son tour, puis regarde de gauche à droite.

\- On est où, là ? Demande-t-elle.

\- J'en sais rien ! Répond Aiko. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que la pièce est inondée !

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir !

Aiko regarde de nouveau autour d'elle, et voit la porte d'entrée de la cave. Elle décide d'essayer de l'ouvrir... Mais cette porte est fermée à clé !

\- La porte est verrouillée ! S'affole Aiko. Quelqu'un a verrouillé la porte !

\- Non, c'est pas vrai !

\- Y'a pas moyen de sortir !

Aiko est inhabituellement terrifiée. Mais Dorémi a une autre idée en tête. Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre barricadée, saute et s'accroche au barreaux.

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!! A L'AAAAAAIIIIIIIIDE !!! A L'AIIIIIIIIDE !!!

 

Retour sur Hazuki, toujours assise sur son banc avec Majorika. A l'extérieur, il commence à pleuvoir. Elle s'est entre-temps arrêtée de pleurer, mais ne sait toujours pas quoi faire.

\- Oh... Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de retrouver les autres ! Se dit Hazuki.

\- Eh bien... Quel sortilège je t'ai appris dernièrement ? Demande Majorika. Tu sais ? Un sortilège qui te permet d'entendre les voix à distance...

Tout d'un coup, Hazuki se souvient de quelque chose.

\- Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Dit-elle avec une soudaine motivation. Il faut que je l'utilise pour retrouver Dorémi et Aiko...

\- Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Vas-y.

Hazuki se lève de son banc, puis lève sa baguette en l'air. Le bout de la baguette se met à luire. Ensuite, elle l'oriente dans plusieurs directions à la fois. Elle entend d'abord deux conversations, qui ne ressemblent ni aux voix de Dorémi et Aiko, ni à celle de Majoruka.

\- Alors ?

\- Toujours rien...

Hazuki continue de chercher. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entend une nouvelle conversation.

\- On retrouve l'autre gamine, on reprend les contrats, puis on file !

\- C'est Majoruka... Elle est dans les parages.

Hazuki bouge sa baguette de très peu vers la droite, quand soudain...

\- AU SECOURS !!!! ON EST COINCEES !!!

Hazuki sursaute, puis se couvre les oreilles...

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Hazuki ?

\- C'était la voix de Dorémi ! Elle appelle à l'aide !

\- D'où ça venait ?

\- Par là-bas ! Répond Hazuki en désignant la direction de la voix. Allons-y !

Hazuki et Majorika se mettent en route pour retrouver l'origine des cris de Dorémi.

 

Dans la cave où cette dernière et Aiko sont prisonnières, le niveau de l'eau continue d'augmenter à une vitesse folle... Aiko a maintenant de l'eau jusqu'à sa taille. Dorémi continue son cinéma, accrochée à la fenêtre.

\- AU SECOUUUUURRRS !!! VENEZ NOUS CHERCHER !!!

\- Arrête, Dorémi ! Crie Aiko. Y'a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici ! On va mourir noyées dans cette cave !

Dorémi tourne la tête, mais elle glisse et tombe à l'eau. Elle réussit à se rétablir aussitôt, et s'approche d'Aiko, qui est inhabituellement morte de peur.

\- Aiko ! D'habitude, c'est toi qui réussit à nous sortir de ce genre de situation ! Qu'est ce que t'as !

\- Rien !

\- Bon... Au pire, on essaye de garder la tête hors de l'eau le temps que ça s'évacue. Tu sais nager, non ?

Aiko ne répond pas. Elle n'ose même pas regarder Dorémi.

\- Aiko ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas nager ! Tu sais nager, oui ou non ?

\- Si, je sais nager ! Mais... pas dans l'eau...

\- Bon sang, Aiko ! C'est pas le moment de te renfermer ! Il faut que tu me dises si tu es capable de te déplacer sous l'eau ou pas ! Sinon, on risque de---

A ce moment, Aiko se retourne furieusement sur Dorémi.

\- NON, je ne sais pas nager ! Crie-t-elle. J'ai jamais su nager ! Dès que je met un pied dans de la flotte, je coule !

\- QUOI ? Mais... Ça veut dire qu'on va...

\- Crever ! T'as tout compris ! Oh... Regarde ! Maintenant, on a de l'eau jusqu'au torse !

 

Dehors, il pleut maintenant à seaux. Hazuki et Majorika continue de chercher à travers la ville. Hazuki relève sa baguette pour écouter les filles à distance.

\- OK... Aiko, essaye de te calmer !

\- Ça vient de l'entrepôt qui se trouve là !

Hazuki se dirige ensuite vers l'entrepôt où les filles sont retenues prisonnières, suivie par Majorika.

 

Dorémi n'en revient pas. L'athlète du groupe est doué dans toutes les disciplines sportives, sauf la natation !

\- Aiko... Pourquoi tu sais pas nager ?

\- Parce que... j'ai déjà failli me noyer une fois ! Répond Aiko, paniquée. Quand j'étais gamine, je suis tombée dans un lac près d'Osaka !! J'étais incapable de nager, et du coup, je me suis mise à couler au fond de ce lac gelé. Les secours ont mis une heure pour me retrouver, et j'ai passé deux semaines à l'hôpital ! Depuis, je n'ose plus mettre un pied dans l'eau !

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Parce que, tu vois ? J'ai une réputation à garder, moi ! Ça t'aurais fait plaisir de voir toute la classe se foutre de moi à cause de ça ? Hein ?

Aiko, embarrassée d'avoir révélé son secret, et à deux doigts de pleurer, si bien qu'elle n'ose plus regarder Dorémi. Finalement, alors que le niveau de l'eau atteint ses épaules, elle saisit fermement les mains de Dorémi.

\- Dorémi, si tu survis et que c'est moi qui crève, fait quelque chose pour moi... Tu vas voir Nobuko, et tu lui dis que j'étais au troisième chapitre de son roman... Et après, tu vas voir une autre fille... Une grande blonde de cinquième année... Et tu lui dis de ma part que... je l'aimais bien. Cette fille s'appelle... Momoko.

\- Momoko ?

Aiko ne répond plus pendant quelques secondes, avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de Dorémi.

\- Je veux pas mourir ici ! Pas maintenant !

\- Calme-toi, Aiko... On va se sortir de là, je te le promets...

\- Les filles !! crie une voix.

Dorémi et Aiko tournent la tête. Hazuki et Majorika se trouvent devant la fenêtre barricadée...

\- Hazuki ! S'écrie Dorémi. Tu t'en es sortie vivante !

\- Venez par ici ! Dorémi, prends ma main !

Hazuki tend sa main dans la cave.

\- Viens avec moi, Aiko ! C'est le moment !

Aiko s'accroche fermement à Dorémi, qui nage tant bien que mal vers la fenêtre barricadée, puis tend sa main vers celle de Hazuki. Hélas, son bras est trop court...

\- Raaahh, j'arrive pas à t'atteindre ! Je suis trop petite !

Il y a une trappe juste au-dessus ! Je vais essayer de l'ouvrir !

\- Fais vite ! Aiko m'a avoué qu'elle ne savait pas nager !

A ce moment, Aiko repousse furieusement Dorémi.

\- Sale traîtresse !!

\- J'arrive !

Hazuki disparaît de la fenêtre barricadée, et se met à monter les escaliers. Dorémi et Aiko essayent de nager du mieux qu'elles peuvent, mais Aiko galère. Elle passe la tête plusieurs fois hors de l'eau pour éviter de couler et se débat frénétiquement.

\- Merci, hein ! Je te revaudrais ça !

\- Aiko, c'est pas le moment de t'énerver !

\- Oh, c'est facile à dire !! Je... Je vais mourbBLRBR... mourir noyée à cause de toute cette hisBRLBLRBLB... Faut que je m'accroche à quelque chose !!

Dorémi nage jusqu'à la position d'Aiko, puis la saisit.

\- Ah !!... Je crève de mal au ventre, je crois que je vais dégueuler !!

\- Essaye de tenir bon jusqu'à ce que Hazuki nous sauve !

\- T'en as de bonnes, toi !!

La cave est maintenant presque remplie d'eau à ras bord...

 

De son côté, Hazuki repère la trappe métallique qui, une fois retirée permettra à Dorémi et Aiko de se libérer.

\- Majorika ! Essayez de retirer la trappe !

\- D'accord.

Majorika saute sur la trappe, et essaye de l'enlever... sans succès.

\- Ah, merde !! C'est coincé !

Sous la trappe, Dorémi et Aiko commencent sérieusement à prendre peur. Elles n'ont plus du tout pied, et doivent se débattre pour éviter de se noyer. Hazuki, qui a compris que la trappe ne pourra être enlevée à la main, décide de reculer quelques pas en arrière. Elle lève sa baguette en l'air...

Baguette magique, énergi-rayon !

Un arc éléctrique de couleur orange émane de la baguette, et se fixe sur la trappe. Hazuki commence alors à tirer, tirer, tirer... de toutes ses forces. La trappe commence à se détacher, petit à petit. Hazuki redouble d'effort, et la trappe finit par sauter de sa place au bout de dix secondes. Dorémi place une main à l’extérieur, mais Aiko, trop paniquée, lâche prise... Hazuki saisit fermement la main de Dorémi, puis la ramène sur la terre ferme. L'eau commence à couler hors de la cave.

\- Ça va ?

\- Aiko !! Aiko est en train de couler !!! Elle a lâché prise !

Hazuki prend aussitôt un air déterminé. Elle recule plusieurs pas en arrière, plus loin que pour l'énergi-rayon.

\- Hazuki ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- Je vais entrer là-dedans et aller chercher Aiko. Majorika ! Retrouvez le robinet, et à mon signal, désactivez-le !

\- Ça roule !

Majorika s'envole en bas. Hazuki retire ses lunettes, puis les donne à Dorémi.

\- Tiens ! Tu garderas mes lunettes !

Ensuite, elle prend une grande inspiration, puis se met à courir vers la trappe, et au moment donné, elle saute et plonge dans la cave. Elle se trouve maintenant sous l'eau, et essaye de repérer Aiko. Lorsqu'elle la voit, cette dernière est en train de sombrer dans le fond de la cave inondée. Hazuki nage comme un pro jusqu'à la position d'Aiko, la prend sur son épaule, puis nage jusqu'à la trappe. Les deux filles passent la tête hors de l'eau. Hazuki expire avec force, mais pas Aiko...

\- Vite ! Aide-moi à dégager Aiko !... Majorika ! Vous avez trouvé le robinet ?

\- Ouais !

\- Fermez-le !

Tandis que Majorika ferme le robinet, Dorémi court vers le bord de la trappe, et ramène Hazuki et Aiko sur la terre ferme. Dorémi prend Aiko par les épaules, et l'amène contre une barrière... Elle s'assied, puis lui tape dans le dos.

\- Aiko ? Tu m'entends ?... Aiko ?

Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que Aiko recrache l'eau qu'il y avait dans ses poumons... Très rapidement, elle se met à vomir. En effet, elle n'a absolument pas digéré les croquettes pour chien. Une fois qu'elle a tout expulsé, Aiko se met à respirer de façon étroite, puis de plus en plus détendue. Elle s'assied face à ses deux amies et Majorika, qui vient de revenir.

\- Aiko ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Faudra pas parler de ça à qui que ce soit, les filles... répond-elle.

\- On ne dira rien à personne, Aiko, répond Dorémi. T'as notre parole.

\- Bon... Les filles, j'ai récupéré les contrats, enchaîne Hazuki.

\- Ouais... Mais avec tout ça, j'ai perdu ma console.

\- La mienne aussi. Majoruka s'est enfuie avec...

\- Vous inquiétez pas, les filles. Hazuki va nous aider à la retrouver...

\- Et comment on va faire ?

\- Suivez-moi.

Dorémi aide Aiko à se relever, puis elles et Majorika suivent Hazuki jusqu'à l’extérieur du bâtiment. Ensuite, Hazuki lève sa baguette, qui se met ensuite à luire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Demande Dorémi.

\- Elle repère les conversations des autres à distance... répond Majorika. Ça va nous permettre de retrouver Majoruka. Tu devrais prendre note, Dorémi.

Hazuki cherche avec sa baguette pendant quelques secondes. Et soudain...

\- Je ne les vois plus. Vous croyez qu'on les a semé ?

\- Réfléchis un peu. Combien de temps cela fait qu'on ne les a pas vues ?

\- Euh... Au moins une demi-heure ?

\- Exact. Ça veut dire que la voie est libre.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je vais vous laisser repartir... Moi, je reste ici. Je préfère me planquer le temps que ce soit fini...

Hazuki désactive son sortilège, puis se tourne vers les autres.

\- Bien. Je crois qu'elle est du côté du centre commercial.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? Répond Aiko.

\- Ouais ? Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Rajoute Dorémi. Allons y maintenant, et montrons à Majoruka qu'on est bien plus fortes qu'elle. Allez, en avant !

Le groupe se dirige ensuite vers le centre commercial.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Ce n'est pas le vrai nom du personnage. Il s'agit d'un surnom donné par Majoruka, d'après Dimebag Darrell, le regretté guitariste de Pantera et Damageplan, assassiné en 2004.


	12. Majoruka perd la partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les filles retrouvent Majoruka près du centre commercial. Cette dernière les défie en duel...

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Majorika et ses apprenties arrivent sous une pluie battante au quartier du centre commercial. Hazuki a gardé son sortilège activé tout le long du trajet.

\- Alors ? Tu as entendu quelque chose de nouveau ? Demande Dorémi.

\- Un éternuement et Majoruka qui insulte un conducteur, répond Hazuki. A part ça, rien d'alarmant.

\- C'est quand même étrange... rajoute Aiko. Tu dois avoir du mal à t'y retrouver avec si peu de mots...

\- T'inquiète. Pour une fois, je gère.

Soudain, Dorémi aperçoit une silhouette se déplacer juste à côté de l'une des entrées du centre commercial. Une qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à... Majoruka.

\- Ça ne serait pas Majoruka, là-bas ?

\- Attends, laisse-moi voir, répond Aiko.

Après inspection, il s'avère que cette ombre mystérieuse est bien celle de la coupable.

\- Ouais ! C'est elle !

\- Allons la voir, répond Majorika.

Les filles décident de s'approcher de Majoruka, qui semble se diriger vers le cinéma. Une fois à distance suffisante, Aiko l'interpelle.

\- Hé ! Dit-elle. Tu te souviens de nous ? T'as failli noyer deux d'entre nous il y a une demi-heure !

\- Rends les consoles tout de suite, rajoute Majorika. Sinon, Hazuki te fait ta peau.

Majoruka reste clouée sur place pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'énerver brusquement.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à venir me chercher ! Crie-t-elle.

Puis elle se met à courir le plus loin possible du groupe.

\- Elle s'enfuit ! Se lamente Dorémi.

\- On la prend en chasse ! Répond Aiko.

Les filles se mettent à poursuivre Majoruka à travers le parking. Un moment, Majoruka trébuche contre un caddie abandonné, laissant tomber les consoles de Dorémi et Aiko. Cette dernière en profite pour les saisir. Elle active la sienne, puis lance celle de Dorémi.

\- Attrape !

Dorémi active sa console à son tour, sans se douter que sa famille ne se trouve pas loin... En effet, à quelques voitures de là se trouve Keisuke, Haruka et Pop. Alors que ses parents s'apprête à monter dans la voiture, cette dernière pleure comme un gros bébé, car le magasin de jouets n'avait pas de « Spongies » en vente.

\- Ecoute, Pop... dit Haruka. On est déjà bien gentils d'avoir fait le trajet jusqu'ici. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le magasin de jouets n'a plus de Spongies !

\- Mais j'en voulais un ! Répond Pop en pleurant.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas perdre l'autre, tiens !

Soudain, quelque chose attire l'attention de Haruka. Entre quelques voitures se déplacent deux petits ballons rouges en direction du cinéma. Ou plutôt, de l'entrée D du centre commercial, celui de la section 'restauration'. Elle comprend alors tout : c'est sa fille !

\- Keisuke... ! Keisuke ! J'ai vu passer Dorémi !

\- Quoi--- AÏE !! dit-il en se cognant la tête contre sa portière.

\- Viens avec moi !

Haruka entraîne Pop et Keisuke vers l'entrée D pour rattraper Dorémi. Cette dernière et ses amies sont toujours à la poursuite de Majoruka, qui est en train de descendre l'escalator vers l'étage inférieur. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko l'empruntent à leur tour, bousculant plusieurs personnes.

\- Pardon ! Excusez-nous ! C'est une urgence ! Dit Aiko.

Majoruka fait ensuite apparaître un balai magique et se met à voler dessus. Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko font de même. S'ensuit alors une poursuite inférnale à travers les couloirs du centre commercial. Sur le chemin, Majorika renverse plusieurs étals pour barrer la route au trio. Mais aucune des apprenties ne se laisse faire aussi facilement. Un moment Majoruka fait demi-tour, puis passe à travers le groupe qui l'évite de très, très peu. Majoruka tourne dans le supermarché, toujours talonnée par le trio. La sorcière maléfique slalome entre les rayons, et n'hésite pas à les renverser. Ils finissent par se lancer des sortilèges qui, au lieu de toucher leur cibles, détruisent plusieurs objets du supermarché. Majoruka et le trio finissent par pénétrer dans la réserve, non sans causer un énorme désordre, puis se retrouvent dehors, dans un terrain vide. Majoruka jette un sort qui envoie le trio à terre.

\- Si vous voulez que je me rende, il va falloir se battre à l'ancienne !

\- Comme tu voudras ! Répondent les filles en chœur.

Le duel peut enfin commencer. Les deux partis se lancent sortilège sur sortilège. Dorémi semble au début galérer, mais grâce à l'aide de ses deux amies, elle finit par s'en sortir. En fait, les trois filles sont bien plus efficaces ensembles. Mais au bout de deux minutes, Majoruka commence à devenir bien trop puissante pour le trio, qui se planque derrière un système de soufflerie.

\- Eh, merde ! Se plaint Aiko. Elle est beaucoup trop forte pour nous !

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Se demande Dorémi.

\- Bah alors ? Vous vous cachez ?

Soudain, Hazuki repère un miroir abandonné de ce côté.

\- Revenez vous battre ! Tout de suite !

\- Le miroir ! Dit Hazuki.

\- Quoi, « le miroir » ? demande Dorémi.

\- Il faut essayer de lancer un sortilège sur le miroir. Il va projeter le sort, et le rendre bien plus puissant.

\- Les filles, je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Un !

\- D'accord, répond Aiko. A mon signal.

\- Deux !

Les filles attendent le bon moment pour lancer leur sortilège.

\- Trois ! Prêtes ou pas, j'arrive !

\- Attendez...

Majoruka commence à s'approcher du système de soufflerie... Et dès qu'elle est près du miroir...

\- Maintenant !

Les filles se montrent, et envoient en même temps leur sortilège sur le miroir, qui le projette vers Majoruka. Cette dernière est touchée de plein fouet, et est envoyée dans le fond du terrain. Le sortilège a été si puissant que Majoruka en est maintenant incapable de bouger. Majorika et ses apprenties s'approchent d'elle. Hazuki déchire les faux contrats devant ses yeux.

\- Mes contrats !!! proteste Majoruka.

\- Terminus, Ruka, dit Majorika. Maintenant, tu me rends les clés de ma maison.

\- Jamais ! Plutôt crever que de céder à ton chantage !

\- A moins que tu ne veuilles souffrir davantage... ?

\- Bon, OK, d'accord, je te rends tes clés ! Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix !

Majoruka envoie les clés vers la direction de Majorika, mais Aiko réussit à les rattraper sans problème.

\- Eh ben tu vois quand tu veux ! Dit-elle.

Soudain, Majoruka remarque quelque chose, et émet un rire machiavélique.

\- Ho, ho... Je vois que vous avez de la compagnie...

En effet, lorsque le trio se retourne, il y a une bonne vingtaine de personnes qui ont été attirées par la poursuite, en train de discuter entre eux, se disant pour la plus tard qu'il s'agit de la scène la plus incroyable jamais vue.

\- Attends... Ils nous ont vus, ceux-là ? Se demande Aiko. Y'a autant de personnes qui ont vu ce qu'on a fait ?

\- Oh non... s'affole Majorika. On est foutus !

Soudain, parmi la foule, trois personnes se déplacent. Il s'agit de la famille de Dorémi. Et dès que Haruka voit sa fille, elle écarquille des yeux, et laisse échapper un grand :

\- Dorémi ?? C'est quoi cette tenue ?

Dorémi sursaute et blêmit.

\- Maman... c'est... C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Bafouille-t-elle. Je... Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait de mal !

\- Spongie ! Crie Pop.

En effet, Pop a retrouvé Majorika, qu'elle considère toujours comme son « Spongie ». Maintenant, Dorémi va devoir affronter la colère de ses parents, surtout celle de sa mère...

\- Dorémi, tu as exactement cinq minutes pour m'expliquer ce que tu faisais, dit Haruka sur un ton menaçant.

Dorémi reste muette et clouée sur place. Elle regarde ses amies, qui ont l'air mortes d’inquiétudes pour elle. Puis rien ne se passe pendant environ cinq secondes. Soudain, Dorémi lève brusquement sa baguette magique et crie :

\- Baguette magique, efface ces événements de la mémoire de ces personnes !!!

La baguette de Dorémi commence à luire.

\- Attends ? Se dit Pop. Mais t'es une---

 

**_*FLASH!*_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aïe, aïe, aïe... Ce sortilège lancé par Dorémi risque de coûter très cher à elle et ses amies... Que va-t-il en advenir ? Découvrez-le dans la suite, "Les hommes mystères"...


End file.
